A Rogue's Tale
by Valisilwen
Summary: Selene has always been one to keep her distance from people. People leave you, whether it be by choice, accident or the slow ravages of time; it happens. Nothing is permanent & love only brings disaster. Daegun had taught her this but sometimes there are things you just... can't... fight.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Bishop/KC fanfic. The KC is called Selene she is a chaotic neutral human rogue/bard of fey heritage who is rather cynical and jaded. A line break means a change in scene or perspective. I also feel that I should mention that some of the convos are based on ones from the Bishop romance pack by Domi of G3, which is awesome and should be checked out.

I also suggest that you listen to Careless Whisper by Seether and/or Savior by Rise Against before, during, or after reading. I just feel it really fits the story and relationship between Bishop and Selene.

ooooo

"Go. You put West Harbor in danger by staying here." Was the last thing I remember my foster father Daegun saying to me. Now I stood in Neverwinter. In front of the house of Aldanon the sage. The one both Sand and Duncan said would be able to tell me more about this mysterious shard. I took in a deep breath. I then caught my reflection in the window. My raven colored hair disheveled, wisps of it had escaped from my ponytail. My pale complexion was a bit flushed from all the work I had been doing clearing out the docks. My blue eyes were as always looking critical, untrusting, jaded. I sighed and then knocked on the door.

"Yes who is it?"

"My name is Selene. I am with the city watch and I have some questions for you."

"Of course come in, come in. I would never stand in front of the city watch intentionally. Not unless there wasn't anywhere else to stand but that would only happen during a flood of some sort."

"Right" I said rather sarcastically as we followed him though the strange house.

When he stopped he turned around and said "What is it you wished to ask me?"

I held out the silver shard and said "I was told you might know something about this."

"My word indeed I do." He then pulled a similar shard from his pocket and said "I have been trying to study it for some time now but haven't been able to make much progress."

"Well maybe you'll be able to make more progress if you use mine too. As long as I get it back that is."

"But of course. It just so happens I just got the quicksilver I need for the experiment. I'll be right back."

Sometime later Aldanon returned to say "Well, dear me with another of these shards I learned quite a bit. It seems these are pieces of a silver sword of Gith."

I raised a brow and asked "Do you have any idea how it got here or how it was broken?" I'd read of Gith and her followers and thought these swords were incredibly rare for one and nigh indestructible for two.

"I have no idea." Said Aldanon.

I sighed asking "Do you know anyone who would?"

"Perhaps Ammon Jerro."

"And where would I find him?"

"What?" asked Aldanon "Oh no he's dead, been dead for years."

"Great how am I supposed to figure more out about this sword then?"

"You could go and visit Jerro's haven."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Heavens no why would I? His family might though. You could go and check the archives but petitioning to get in could take weeks, months even"

"Great" I said wondering if the man actually had anything helpful to say.

"Here take my shard I don't need it anymore."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome and when you get to the archives be sure to ask for Archives Administrator Cotenick. He's been known to let me in quietly every now and then." I thanked him again and left his home.

"Well that was helpful." I said sarcastically as we left, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Really?" said Grobnar "I didn't think he told us much at all but I guess that's why you're the leader."

I rolled my eyes thinking "By the gods. What is it with gnomes not understanding sarcasm?"

Neeshka smirked letting out a chuckle and Elanee said "Grobnar I don't think she was being serious."

"Blasted gnome." Muttered Khelgar.

I was still wondering how Grobnar didn't get himself killed on an almost daily basis when Neeshka said

"Hey isn't that the place Aldanon was talking about?"

I looked around and saw a large elegantly official looking building and replied "Maybe. You're the native here. You tell me."

She frowned slightly at me and said "I'm pretty sure it is. It looks like it would be the place regardless."

"True enough." I said "Let's check it out."

As we entered I looked about and then said "Something seems off here."

"Off?" Elanee asked "How so?"

"I don't know." I replied "It's just a strange feeling I'm getting and I've learned to trust my instincts. Be on your guard."

Neeshka nodded saying "She's right I feel it too."

Just then someone ran around the corner it was a man in a robe and veil and upon seeing ran up to us and said

"Thank the gods you're here."

"Why what's happened?" I asked

"Demons have broken in. They killed all my fellow caretakers you have to help." Said the man desperately

"Of course we'll help." I said "But first we're here to locate information about an Ammon Jerro do you know anything about that?"

"In the vault most likely but you'll need open it."

"How do we do that?"

"By answering the four riddles that prove you worthy of accessing the vault. You'll need this though."

He took off his veil and handed it to me. "Wear this and you'll be able to see the pens."

"Pens?" I asked. There was then a loud crash nearby and the caretaker ran for the door.

I sighed and put the veil on. We then walked into the main room the vault was locked up tight and was locked in a manner of which I'd never seen before.

"There's no way of picking this lock," said Neeshka "we'll have to find a key of some sort."

"Sounds like fun." I grumbled.

Casavir frowned at me and said "No need to be cynical about it."

I gave sarcastic smirk and slightly leaning on my sword I said "But I'm a cynical person. Are you asking me to be someone I am not?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and Grobnar said "She has a point."

Still smirking I turned about and went to go look for these pens. Across the hall was a small room, in it a pedestal with a book and pen on it.

As I made my way toward it I barely avoided being struck by an arrow, it burying itself in the wall to my right. I glanced to my left and shot an ice arrow at the githyanki standing there catching it in the throat. I then had to duck as another one came out of the shadows to my right swinging a large, thin blade. The latter was then bowled over by 200 pounds of dwarf and I couldn't help grinning a bit. There were only a couple more after this; Casavir striking one down with his shield and crushing its head with his hammer, Hammer of Justice he called it, and the other Neeshka had snuck up behind and stabbed it in the back, quite literally. Once that was all said and done I walked up to the book and pen and watched it scrawl a question. In reference to the tome "Death of a Sailorman." who is the captain of the Crimson Hawk?

"Lariat Quist." I replied

"Well done. That's what I was about to say." Said Grobnar

"How did you know that?" asked Neeshka

"Bardic knowledge." I said with wink. She frowned at me and I laughed saying "I read the book before. It's not like I had anything else to do in West Harbor. Now come on one down three to go."

ooooo

"Interesting there is another Jerro." Said a githyanki as we entered the vault. "We should find her, as Zeeaire will be wanting her." with that he turned and left.

One of his companions turned and seeing us said "The Kalach-Cha kill her!"

They were not hard to dispose of and once they were out of the way I walked over to the book the gith had been examining and it said that this remaining Jerro was one Shandra Jerro.

"Shandra?" said Neeshka "The Highcliff girl with the flammable barn?"

"We must get to her at once the githyanki are probably after her as we speak." added Elanee.

I nodded and we all headed off to Highcliff

ooooo

"What are you doing here?" Shandra asked

I gave a smirk thinking it a bit obvious after fighting off all those githyanki. Though I replied "I'm trying to rescue you."

She took a step back as the room filled with more githyanki and she said running into the next room "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

I swore and turned whistling a battle tune as I attacked the nearest githyanki. When the last of them had fallen we turned following her into the bedroom.

"Why are you following me? What do you want with me?" She asked

"No time for questions just come on!" I said grabbing her arm.

She started to resist until she saw the flames and then I was able to get her out of the house.

Breathing heavily she asked "What is going on? What are those things? What do they want with me? What do you want with me?"

Taking out the gith that had started the fire with my bow I then replied "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get you somewhere safe."

"Fine!" she said throwing her arms up in defeat "Let's go."

ooooo

"And who's this lovely young lady?" Duncan asked as we entered the flagon.

"This is Shandra" I replied

"Nice to meet you lass I'm Duncan and this is my establishment the Sunken Flagon." Duncan said to her with a particular gleam in his eyes that made me roll mine.

She nodded and said" Nice to meet you as well. Now, if someone wouldn't mind telling me what's going on."

I stretched and said "We, just as the githyanki, found out that you are the last of Ammon Jerro's descendants and we need to know if you know where his haven is as it may have some very important information in it."

"Ammon Jerro he was my grandfather or my great grandfather. I'm not really sure to be honest. My mother told me he was a humble if eccentric wizard."

"I see and what do you know about the haven?" I pressed

"Not much only what my mother told me that it was a labyrinth of demons and death traps and that only a Jerro was able to enter by shedding blood." She took a step back saying "Wait. Is that why you saved me so you could bleed me?"

I rolled my eyes thinking "Yes, that's exactly what we mean to do."

But before I could respond Casavir said "That's not our intention please calm down."

"Ok sorry. Just a lot to take all at once I guess." she said calming down a bit.

"A little Paladin charm sure calmed her quick." Said Neeshka, flicking her tail.

I smirked in agreement with her and said "Anyway we can pick up on this tomorrow. Let's all get some rest."

ooooo

I woke to Duncan yelling that the flagon was under attack. I jumped up and grabbed my rapier and dagger. There was no need to get dressed I had slept in my armor as always. The door then burst open and a couple of githyanki came in. After I cut them down I made my way down the hallway till I came to the tavern area were the main battle was taking place, fighting more githyanki along the way.

Once the battle was over and we were nursing injuries Duncan said "That lass Shandra has been taken! We must do something! Where in the hells did those githyanki come from?"

An attractive man who'd been helping fight the githyanki then said "Does that really matter? What does matter is you'll have to act fast if you want to get her back." Crouching over one of the bodies he continued "Look here this one has a sprig of Duskwood in there boot that is sure to be where they're returning."

"Duskwood?" said Duncan "That's your territory, Bishop."

"Yes, but I'm not going back there for some farm girl and certainly not with any kin of yours, Duncan."

I frowned wondering what his problem was. There was something about him something so familiar, something that drew me to him though I was unsure of what it was and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all.

I came to when I heard Bishop say "Fine I'll do it. It'll be worth it to be rid of you, Duncan."

Duncan nodded and I raised an eyebrow, curious. But Duncan looked away avoiding my gaze. I shrugged, looking away as well.

"All right, well pack your bags and let's get moving we're bound for the Luskan border."

ooooooo

"What is it?" Bishop asked as we were following the trail of the githyanki. He looked right at me and said "Well? You've been staring at me since we left."

It was true and I looked away. I thought I had been being inconspicuous. So either he was really good or I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought I was. Or both; that too was a possibility.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked a little annoyed

I smiled sweetly at him and said "No, Nothing. Nothing at all." I then pulled my flute from my belt and began to play a song I hadn't heard in quite a while.

ooooooo

He stared after her, both a little annoyed and a little stunned. He was rather unsure what to think of her. She certainly wasn't anything like Duncan and that look she had been giving him, just barely detectable, he was unsure what to make of it. He had had women look at him before; he was an attractive man and he knew it. Though the look she had been giving him wasn't anything like the looks he had received from interested women. No this look was more one of curiosity than of lust. As if he were a puzzle she was trying to figure out and he had to admit he was curious about her too. Something about her... he didn't know. He then shook his head and continued on the sooner he was done with this the sooner he could get away. Get away from Duncan and his strange niece.

ooooo

"Hold up something isn't right here." Bishop said as we came upon a small village.

I nodded in agreement adding "You're right not only are all the people gone but there are no livestock anywhere." I drew my bow as I spoke.

Bishop smirked and said "Good eyes. I'd noticed the villagers but you're right about the livestock. Something is defiantly wrong here."

Looking around tensely I said "This has been easy. Way too easy. I hardly ever paid attention to Daegun when he was trying to teach me how to track and even I've been able to pick up their trail."

"I've noticed that too." Said Elanee

Bishop nodded saying "Keep your weapons handy and your eyes open; I smell an ambush."

Moments later an arrow came flying at me I held up my arm deflecting it with my bracer then let an arrow of my own fly catching the githyanki between the eyes.

ooooo

"Nice little ambush they planned here," Bishop commented "Decent effort, sloppy execution, It might even have worked if I hadn't been here."

I raised an eyebrow at him thinking "Really?"

He then continued "They left a large force in this village, which means it'll be easier on us when we catch up to the others, as long as we catch up to them before they go to ground."

"If their forces are divided then good," I replied "But that means the remainder will travel faster, and the trail will be harder to follow."

Bishop smirked and said "Well now, aren't you a bright ray of hope?"

I smirked back as Casavir said "She was merely pointing out the realities of the situation Bish-"

"I suggest you rein in that attitude of yours, paladin," Bishop snarled "What? You don't think our leader can speak for herself?"

"It was not my intention to speak for her." Casavir said stiffly

"Yeah? Then don't, and maybe next time you'll sound convincing."

I raised an eyebrow and holding back a smile thought "Well this shall be interesting."

They glared at each other for a while and then Bishop looked away towards me and said

"What I was going to say, Is that she's right. What's more, our friends won't be leaving an obvious trail this time, since they don't have the men to bait any more ambushes."

A woman then ran up to us saying "Excuse me are you hunting a woman Shandra Jerro?"

"Yes, we are. Did you happen to see her?" I asked.

"Yes. Those creatures took her north they barely have an hour on you if… pardon my manners I am Alaine and thank you for helping us and for trying to rescue Shandra."

"Don't worry about it." I said

"You have our word, Alaine that we will see to it that she comes to no harm." Said Casavir

"We promise no such thing. She may be dead for all we know. Now run back to your scared kinsfolk."

I nodded and said "Agreed, we should get moving."

"Listen to her girl. Next time fight or you'll die." Bishop said.

"Not as long as I'm here, ranger." Said Casavir.

"You can't be everywhere, paladin and besides sometimes protecting the weak just keeps them weak." Replied Bishop.

"He has a point." I said

Casavir looked at me appalled and I said "What? He does. Look at logically. If you keep defending someone day after day, you're not really doing them or you any favors. It will become tedious after a while and I really think you just may come to resent them. Although maybe not, for people do make livings as body guards. Anyway I digress what I mean to say is if you teach them how to defend themselves instead then you are both able to move on with your lives. So I repeat he has a point."

Casavir just shook his head and looked away.

I shrugged and said "Some people just simply won't listen to reason."

"You're something else. You know that?" said Bishop

I smiled and said "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it how you will." He replied.

oooooo

We had stopped for the night in a small clearing. Bishop assured me that we would arrive tomorrow so I had decided to rest underneath a nearby tree. I pulled out my flute and began to play it softly so as not to disturb anyone.

A few moments after I had begun playing I heard "What is that song you play?"

I jumped a bit and saw Bishop standing nearby I hadn't even seen him.

"This one?" I questioned "It's just a fey lullaby that was played for me as a child, by Daegun's wife perhaps. I don't know, for she died when I was very young but I still remember it and it was defiantly a woman who used to sing it to me."

"So you're an orphan? That doesn't surprise me."

"That I am." I replied with a slight sigh. "Never new who my father was not even Daegun does and my mother supposedly died in child birth."

"Supposedly? You doubt this?"

"I sometimes feel like I have memories of her but they are like dreams and cannot clearly focus on them; so they very well may be dreams. Dreams of the mind of a child wishing for her mother." I shook my head and with a wan smile said "Forgive my ramblings. What of your own family?"

"I have no family." He replied with a finality that was meant for me not to question,

"Of course." I replied bringing my flute to my lips once more,

Bishop stayed nearby listening to my song, watching me until it was over and then disappeared again.

ooooooo

Bishop walked away after the song was over wondering yet again what it was about her that drew him in. For the past couple of days they had been on the trail of this girl Duncan was so eager to get back and he couldn't help but notice he always seemed to end up near her. whether he wanted to or not. He would find himself almost right next to her when walking or when they set up camp. Like tonight he had planned to check the perimeter of the camp and then go straight to sleep. But upon hearing that hauntingly beautiful song she always played he was drawn to her unable to stay away. He shook himself glaring at her over his shoulder. He didn't like not being in control of his actions. She noticed his gaze and gave him a smile or more of a smirk really and then began to play a new song. Continuing to glare he then turned about to make the perimeter check he had intended to.

Ooooooooo

"I don't care what your reasons are just return the girl now." I said angrily to the Zeeaire the gith leader.

"Trust me once she's after you you're doomed." Said Shandra

The gith leader laughed saying "Know that you are in no position to demand anything from me, you will answer for your crimes...along with this frail thing that carries the last of the Jerro blood."

"Crimes?" I said "You were the ones to attack me first!"

"That does not matter." She replied "You are in possession of the silver shards that is enough to warrant your execution. Now give them to me and I shall give you and your companions a quick painless death."

I smirked and said "Funny I was just about to offer you the same."

Zeeaire then rose her hand and I felt an intense pain in my chest as I was lifted off the ground and the shards flew from my pack towards her. I growled as they did so furious she was able to get them from me so easily.

I saw both Casavir and Bishop move toward me as Zeeaire said "Odd. I have all the shards you carry but you still seem to have one. You have a piece of the sword inside you and I shall remove from you by force!"

Casavir ran to support me as I fell. I pushed him away snarling

"I'm fine."

I then straightened up whistled a battle tune and struck out at the nearest githyanki. Soon enough we had Zeeaire cornered she was alone gripping her side as the blood pooled out on to the floor. Her minions all dead on the ground yet she still seemed to possess that same sense of arrogance she had before. This both annoyed me and made me respect her a little at the same time.

"You think this is over? You are wrong Kalach-cha. And I hope the pain you have brought here is revisited upon you a thousand fold. Evil wakes Kalach-cha, and in killing me you now stand alone against what comes. An ancient enemy, one that has existed for millennia comes for you. You have already felt the effects of his presence and he will only grow stronger with time."

"Tell me. Who is this enemy?" I asked "And be quick about your life's running out."

I saw both Elanee and Casavir look disapproving at this while Bishop smirked approvingly.

"This enemy, this King of Shadows..." she wheezed out "If he succeeds in his plans your civilization will become dust, and all life will be consumed by darkness." She then began to laugh maliciously and I drew my rapier slashing her throat and cutting off her laugher as she fell, clutching it, to the ground.

Looking disapproving Casavir said "I'm not sure that was really necessary. She was evil but…" he trailed off.

I looked at him over my shoulder with an incredibly cold gleam in my eye and said "She was going to die anyway would you rather me leave her here to bleed out on the cold stone floor? A much worse fate if you ask me, though I will admit that I did not do it for purely altruistic reasons. She is the one responsible for sending the gith to my village and subsequently killing my best friend, at least four other villagers, not to mention injuries to numerous others, setting it aflame and a few other reasons I don't believe we really have the time to get into."

I swear Bishop was grinning so widely his face was at risk of cracking and Casavir then said "Of course I was only saying…"

"I knew what you were saying and we don't have time for it." I replied coldly "Save your sentiments for those who deserve them."

I then sheathed my blade and went over to Shandra's cage. Opening it I asked "You ok?"

She smiled and said "Yes and thank you I have no idea how I can pay you back but I will."

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to repay us all back on the way back to Neverwinter." Bishop said smiling suggestively

"What? I-" she said taking a step backwards.

I gave him a bit of glare and said "I'll pass thank you and you better as well if you want to keep your tongue."

He smirked and said "Oh jealous are we? Don't worry I haven't forgotten your lovely face oh fair leader or the debt you owe me for giving away my knife. What's better than a woman with a piece of cold iron for a heart or is it an addition to?"

"Instead, I would think. I've been told on numerous occasions that I'm heartless." I quipped back.

Bishop grinned wickedly and said "You get prettier with every word."

I crossed my arms ready to retort when Casavir said "I won't have you speaking to her or anyone else like that Bishop."

"Oh really." Said Bishop "What a surprise and what would you say if I just decided to leave you here with your righteousness to keep you company?"

"Enough." I said "We're leaving now and Casavir?"

"Yes, my lady?" he replied

"I know you mean well but I can take care of myself." I then quickly turned about heading for the exit.

ooooooo

"Good to see you've returned and in one piece no less." Said Duncan as we entered the flagon.

I nodded and said "Yes, good indeed. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course what is it?" Duncan asked

"This wound on my chest. Do you know anything about it?" I asked nonchalantly

"That well I don't know why you're asking but from what I know you suffered that wound when you were just a babe during the battle of West Harbor must have been a stray arrow or debris."

I frowned and said "It wasn't any stray arrow or debris. It's one of these." I said holding up a silver shard.

"Is that so?" he said nervously "I-we had no idea."

"Ah notice the stumble in his words. He's hiding something from you." Bishop said smirking.

Duncan glared at him and said "Silence Bishop!"

Duncan then looked back at me and said "Look I'm not supposed to talk about it and my brother will be furious for me telling you but if you have one of those shards in you I suppose you have a right to know the truth." He sighed heavily and continued "During the battle of West Harbor while everyone was fleeing for their lives your mother Esmerelle and Daegun's wife Shayla did not as the whole place was going to the hells they fought to reach your crib and by the time Daegun realized they were missing it was too late. He could only watch from a distance as the village was consumed in battle."

I stood a bit stunned for a moment and then said "So Daegun lied when he told me my mother died in child birth?"

"Yes but I'm sure he had the best intentions. He probably thought it would be just too much to bear knowing she died protecting you. You were all that was left after the battle of West Harbor." His eyes seemed to glass over as he continued remembering "Your mother was still clutching you tightly when we got there. There was so… so much blood. She tried to shield you but the shard must of cut though her and into you. We thought you wouldn't survive at first with that deep wound in your chest but you did it sealed itself within days."

"I…I thank you." I said softly

"You're welcome it's been with me a long time and it's good to finally speak of it." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Come now we succeeded in our mission did we not I think that calls for a celebration." Bishop said breaking the awkward silence.

I raised an eyebrow at him curious as to what he meant he then continued saying "I've also come to the conclusion that I think it'll be best if I stay on with you."

My eyebrow rising even higher I asked "Oh really and why would you want to do that?" I said my eyes gleaming mischievously and with a slight smirk on my lips I added "Not that you're not welcome but I thought you were wanting to leave as soon as possible."

Giving me a bit of a glare but also the slightest hint of that wicked grin of his he said "True but traveling with you is the most fun I've had in years and why would I want to give something like that up?"

"No, no Bishop you've done what I asked you can go now." Duncan said firmly

"Oh come now Duncan" Bishop said his grin widening "I still owe you don't I? And what better way to make it up to you then to help out your kin here?"

"We don't need any of your help Bishop." Said Casavir coldly almost glaring at him but just almost I don't think he would ever actually glare at anyone.

"I don't think it's really your decision is it, Paladin." Bishop said spitting the last word venomously.

The tension was almost palpable. I stepped in between them and said first to Casavir "I won't be turning away any willing ally. He's welcome to stay as long as he wants. Understood?"

"But my lady he's…" Casavir began.

"Am I understood?" I said firmly interrupting him.

"Yes." He said relenting.

I heard Bishop snicker and I turned to him and said "And Bishop?"

"Yea." He said still smirking.

"You're going to have to at least try and get along with the others. Alright?"

He snorted derisively and my eyes narrowed. He rolled his own and said "Fine. I'll try."

"I hate to ask but what happens to me? I can't go back to my farm ashes and all." Shandra asked a little awkwardly.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here." Said Duncan quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "That you are. Besides we still need you to find Ammon Jerro's haven."

"Oh thanks for your compassion." Shandra said sarcastically.

Bishop gave her a bit of a glare while I shrugged saying "I said I was heartless what do you expect?"

She crossed her arms and looked away clearly upset.

I sighed putting my face in my hand for a moment and then said "Look I'm sorry for what's happen to you but it's not my fault. I was just trying to help both you and me. But if there is something I can do to help I will."

She gave a look that was somewhere between confusion and gratitude and said "Thanks, I think."

I nodded and said "I'll also do my best to help you with some combat training. We can't be rescuing you all the time."

"I agree with that! I'll help out too, lass." Khelgar said a little too eagerly in my opinion.

"Well alright." She said hesitantly "I'll take whatever help you can give."

"Good now how about we start with the celebration. I could use a glass of wine." I said stretching to try and relieve the tension.

"Sounds good." Said Bishop "Grobnar you worthless half man strike up a tune before I strike you."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirking broadly he said "Don't worry I have other plans for your lips my lovely little bard."

I almost blushed and grinning asked "Is that so?"

"It is."

I gave a chuckle and was almost enraptured by his amber eyes. "And what would these plans be?"

Just then I heard "There you are."

We both snapped back to normal moving away from each other as the man who entered the tavern said "I've been looking for you."

I raised an eyebrow as I said "And who would you be?"

"I am Sir Nevalle and I am here because Luskan has accused you of murder of an entire village no less." He replied

"What?" I said "That's ridiculous! What reason would I have for murdering an entire village?"

"I have no idea." Nevalle said "But there is no way I'm turning over a loyal member of the watch to Luskan treaty or no treaty. There is a loophole if you pledge yourself to one of the Knights of Neverwinter you will be tried here and not in Luskan."

I smirked and said "Ah, there's always a loophole isn't there? Where is this knight I need to pledge myself to?"

"Go to the watch in the market district. Sir Grayson will meet you there." Nevalle stated.

"Very well." I said "I shall leave to go there as soon as possible."

"See that you do." Nevalle said he then left closing the door sharply behind him.

I then made for the door myself as the others seem to burst into argument over what to do. I didn't see what they were complaining about. I pledge myself to this knight do a little fast talking and get myself out of it. If not I suppose I could always make a break for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The place went silent as the door shut a second time and everyone looked about. "She's gone." Bishop said "Probably left to go see this Sir Grayson."

Neeshka smirked and said "Watching her were you?"

Bishop didn't take the jibe replying "She is the leader of this little band, is she not? I figured someone ought to since the rest of you weren't."

"Sure." Neeshka replied sarcastically, snickering as she did so.

Bishop ignored her rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't she wait for the rest of us to go with her?" asked Shandra.

"She doesn't like asking for help." Said Neeshka "Prefers to do things herself when she can."

"That's true." Said Khelgar "It was rather hard for me to convince her to let me go with her when we met saying she didn't need any help."

"Maybe she just didn't want your help dwarf. I've not seen her try to turn anyone else away." Said Qara

Khelgar scowled at her and Duncan said "Enough of this someone should go after her. I don't think she should be out there by herself."

Casavir and Shandra made for the door and Duncan glaring at Bishop, who was already half there, said "Oh no you don't. I saw the way you were looking at her. Stay away from my niece, Bishop."

Looking over his shoulder he said "Oh, I will. Once she asks me to."

Duncan glared saying "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh, but it is what I meant and how do you know I'm going out after her anyway? Perhaps I just fancy a walk. She doesn't much interest me anyway." Bishop said nonchalantly.

"Right." Said Duncan Sarcastically "Just keep away from her." he added glaring.

"Even if I did I don't have any control over what she does." Bishop said smirking as he left.

As he left his smirk turned into a scowl he couldn't believe he had almost fell "into those deep blue pools that were her eyes." He thought. Shaking the thought away his scowl intensifying he thought that maybe he should leave, disappear for a while, he was getting too close, too close and he barely even knew the girl!

"How did that work?" He thought to himself; not that there was anyone else to think it too.

He gave a sigh and knew he couldn't. There was something strange about her. He always seemed to find himself next to her when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Even if he tried it probably wouldn't work and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to anyway. He had noticed the same thing about her and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

oooooooo

As I walked away from the tavern I shook myself. I couldn't believe what had almost happened in there I had almost kissed him and not just a light peck either. I was sure if I had it would have turned into an all-out mauling. I shook myself again trying to forget. I couldn't though. I knew what was happening I was falling for him just like I had almost fallen into those beautiful amber eyes of his. I closed my eyes trying to pretend it wasn't happening, trying to think of some way out of it because I knew all love ended in disaster. Daegun had taught me that. I then looked up as I saw someone approaching me. It was Sand. The elf that I'd met the first day I arrived in Neverwinter. It was he who had suggested I go and see Aldanon about the shards. I wondered why he was here.

He smiled and said "Well this is convenient."

I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he meant.

"I've been sent by Sir Nevalle to help you." Sand said answering my questioning look.

"I see and how exactly are you to help me?" I asked skeptically.

"I am to be your counsel for the trial." He replied.

"Is that so? Well thank you so much." I said rather sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed saying "My apologies. I've just been though a lot today and it has put me in a rather cynical and jaded mood, more so than usual anyway."

He nodded saying "It's no trouble. I'm sure such a thing would do that to anyone."

I gave a faint smile and said "Thank you for your understanding."

"Of course." He said smoothly. "We should get going if you are to meet Sir Grayson."

I nodded but before we could move forward I heard someone shout my name "Selene!" I turned to see Shandra and Casavir coming towards me. I glared wondering why they had followed me.

Shandra ran up saying "Duncan didn't want you out here on your own."

I sighed and said "Of course he didn't. Well come on let's go." I almost rolled my eyes. I had wanted to be alone with my thoughts but that wasn't likely to happen now.

ooooooo

Looking up Bishop noticed himself in front of the Watch building in the market district. "Of course of all the places." He thought angrily. He was about to turn and leave when from in the building he heard "I will take you to the Solace Glade there you will spend your vigil."

He looked in through the window and saw Selene standing with Shandra, Sand, Casavir and some other man he didn't recognize. Probably the Sir Grayson she had been sent to meet. Bishop glared at Casavir he really hated that paladin and particularly hated how close he was standing to her.

Selene then pushing a lock of hair out her face impatiently said "Fine let's get going."

Bishop smirked then turning about walked off into the shadows.

Ooooooo

"Right I'll see you in the morning." I said to Sir Grayson.

"Indeed. I take my leave of you and your thoughts."

As soon as he left I sat down looking into the fire I pulled out my flute and began to play a lilting tune.

"Well someone's in a good mood."

I turned around to see Bishop smirking and standing there so casually I almost smiled. I then asked

"And why wouldn't I be? I've finally got some time to myself."

"Oh I see." he said in an offhand manner "And here I had come to see if you had wanted to spend the night alone like a good little squire."

I couldn't contain a smirk as I said "Oh really? Well maybe, maybe not it depends on what the alternative is."

"And am I a suitable alternative?" he said in his usual cocky voice but I could almost see the hesitation in his eyes.

This only broadened my smirk and I replied "I'd say so."

"Well then." he said moving closer "Why are we still talking?"

"I don't know." I replied "Why are you still talking?"

He then grabbed me and began kissing me fiercely.

oooooooooo

Bishop ran his hands up and down her sides surprised how much he wanted this, by how much she wanted this. She had already unfastened his cloak and was working on unlacing his leathers. He moved his lips from hers to her jaw down to her neck releasing her hair from its braid inhaling its scent of lilacs as he did so. He unfastened her cloak and lowered her to the ground as it fell. He continued to move down kissing her collar bone unlacing her leathers as he did so. She let out a soft moan and he pressed his lips back to hers growling as he did so. Bishop then pulled away looking behind him as he heard the snap of a twig. Selene looked where he was, having heard it too she reached for her blade.

oooooooooooooo

"Well, well, well look who this little bird has brought along I can already hear all that extra gold clinking in my pockets." Said a man with a tattooed face and two others following behind him.

"The problem with bounties is you have to kill to collect them fool." Said Bishop acidly.

"That wouldn't be the problem Bishop that would be the pleasant part." The man said.

I raised an eyebrow at Bishop wondering how they knew each other but now wasn't really the time for introductions. I grabbed my dagger as well and whistling a battle tune struck out at the nearest of them. I slashed the face of the nearest one as he charged at me I dodged him and stabbed him though the back. As he fell I saw Bishop fighting the tattooed man. I then spun around sensing someone behind me.

The man grabbed my lose hair and then pulling me into a bear hug he cried "I got her boss!"

Bishop's eyes flicked toward me for about a quarter of a second but in that time the lead assassin kneed him in the stomach knocking the wind from him. The assassin then raised his sword to strike him down when Bishop threw his dagger to his left.

The man sneered saying "You missed."

"No he didn't." I said putting my blade to his throat.

The man's eyes widened and he looked to his right to see Bishop's dagger sticking out of his accomplice's eye. I then slid my blade across his throat and let him fall to the ground.

Bishop and I both looked to the horizon and he said "Damn and here comes the dawn. We should have killed them quicker. Well girl next time your alone whistle one of those pretty tunes for me. We have unfinished business."

I smirked and said "That we do. Come now help me search the bodies for clues."

He nodded and as we did so I asked

"Who were those people and how did they know you?"

Bishop tensed and after a moment said

"I use to live in Luskan and let's just say I did not leave on the best terms." He nodded toward the body of the tattooed man and continued "I use to work with him back then. Apparently there is still a bounty on my head and he was looking to collect on the both of us."

"I see." I said slowly. I then gave a bit of a grin and said "Well, don't worry I won't let them take you away."

He snorted and holding up a ring to me saying "Take a look at this; it looks important to me."

I took it saying "What is that around the middle of it teeth, daggers? It's hard to tell with all the blood."

He shrugged saying "I don't know but I'd hold on to it if I were you."

I pocketed it and then said "Bishop, thank you for coming here tonight."

Cupping my chin he said "You can thank me later, ladyship and very thoroughly between the sheets."

Grinning I then picked up his cloak and handing it to him said "Maybe I will at that. Now get out of here before we're caught you big tease."

He then flourished a mock bow saying "As my lady commands. Good luck explaining how you won against those odds." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

I shook my head grinning and picked up my own cloak threw it over my shoulders and began to play the same tune I had begun at the start of the evening.

Moments passed before Sir Grayson arrived and said "What happened here?"

"Luskan assassins." I said simply "They are no longer a problem."

"I see." He said sighing "No doubt they heard of our making you a squire and saw this as their last chance to judge you as they see fit. We must make haste to Lord Nasher at once. He must be informed of your change in status."

oooooooo

"There you are welcome back. I heard what happened in the glade and was worried about you." Said Duncan as I walked into the Flagon.

My eyes flicked to Bishop for a moment before I then gave a smile and said just the tiniest bit sarcastically. "Thank you for your concern uncle Duncan. It is much appreciated."

He chuckled and said "You're quite welcome."

Casavir then stepped up saying "I too am glad you are alright."

My face softened a bit and I said "Thank you Casavir truly, but it is unneeded I was not alone."

He glared in Bishop's direction and said "I know. I should have expected him not to respect the sanctity of the vigil."

I frowned and said "I'm rather glad he was there. I don't think I would have lived if not."

"Oh really? Is that the only reason you're glad I showed up?" Bishop said as he sidled up next to me.

I glared at him and he just smirked. Casavir ignored him and said "I know but I'm sorry your safety was left up to that wretch."

Bishop then scowled and said "Don't treat her like she's one of your damsels in distress, paladin. I bet she could kick your ass."

I couldn't help but flash him a smile as Casavir said "I was not questioning her competence."

"I know you weren't Casavir and thank you for your concern." I said smiling softly.

"Of course my lady." He then bowed and threw Bishop another glare before he turned and left.

I grinned chuckling as he left and said "I guess he can manage a glare, well done." I then turned to see Bishop scowling at me and I said "What?"

"What are you being so friendly with him for all of the sudden?" Bishop asked clearly annoyed.

Smirking I said "Jealous?"

He gave a derisive laugh and said "Right, you wish."

This only made me smirk wider and I said "As sweet as that is don't worry about it. It's just I've treated him kind of rudely in the past and feel kind of bad about it."

"Why? He deserves it."

"I feel bad because while I've been nothing but sarcastic and sometimes downright cruel to him he's still being kind to me."

"Yes and that's why I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. I'd like to know what his angle is."

I smirked almost laughing and said "As naïve as it sounds to say I don't think he has one. I think that's just the way he is."

Bishop rolled his eyes and said "You're right that is naïve." He then turned and walked over to the bar.

ooooooooooo

"Hmm interesting." Said Sand as he bent over the body of one the villagers of Ember.

I leaned in as well saying "What is it?"

"This one here was killed by a rare type of poison. Look at the discoloration of the flesh here and the smell is quite distinctive."

I noticed the discoloration and nodded though was unable to smell anything beyond the villager decomposing. I trusted his judgment however for he seemed to have a very keen sense of smell.

Leaning back up I said "Good work." Then looking around the village I continued "I think we should split up and search the rest of the village for clues."

Sand nodded and said "Sounds like a sound plan."

"Right." I said "How about you and Elanee take the north side of the village, Bishop and I will take the east side, and Casavir and Shandra take the west. We'll meet back at the well later and discuss."

Sand and Elanee nodded and headed north. Casavir and Shandra after a moment's hesitation went west.

"Let's go." I said turning about and heading east.

As we walked Bishop deftly wrapped his arm about my waist smirking he said "You choose me do you? Now why would you do that?"

"I don't know." I replied smirking as well. "Maybe this is why." I said pulling him behind a nearby building and kissed him.

Grinning he kissed back pushing me up against the building. After a while I pulled back saying "We should probably at least pretend to look for some clues."

"We could do that." He said looking right at me. He then played with a strand of my hair that had come loose from my ponytail and continued. "Or we could run away from all this find some hidden trail and camp for a year or two."

I looked at him startled and slowly replied "Was that a joke or serious offer?"

Smirking he looked away still watching from the corner of his eye he said "I don't know. If it was an offer what would you say?"

Smiling I leant forward and whispered "I'd say yes."

His smirk widening he looked back at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes and said "Now, now that wouldn't make the paladin happy to hear that now would it?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Really? Who cares what he thinks? His faith can keep him warm or cold judging by his actions."

Bishop's grip on me tightened as he said "Ooh I love that in a woman. Mean and sharp tongued. It's a wonder you haven't cut me with it yet." I chuckled and he continued "Ah well poor paladin you win some you lose some. Come, I suppose we should return before they start to think I've done something terrible to their wonderful leader." He bent down and picked up a slightly charred book and handing it to me he said "There's your evidence."

I flipped through it and said "Hey this is actually a good piece of evidence look at this." I showed him where the shipments from Luskan seemed to drop off just a few weeks prior to the attack. "Sand will be able to make use of this." I said closing the book. We walked back to the others who were waiting at the well and I handed Sand the book.

He looked genuinely surprised as he looked through it and said "This will make an excellent piece of evidence toward proving your innocence."

I almost smirked at the surprised look on his face I guess he thought we weren't even going to look while away from the others. Rather shrewd of him for he wasn't all together wrong, finding the book had been a last minute bit of serendipity.

Sand and Elanee then looked to the well "Did you hear that?" Sand asked looking at me.

I shook my head and he said a bit snidely "No of course you didn't. We should check it out though."

I frowned at him and said "No need to be rude about it. What is it?"

I saw both Sand and Elanee about to answer when Bishop said "It sounds like someone's down there." He then looked to the two elves and said "Yea that's right I heard it too, not all humans have such dull senses."

It was almost too much for me to hold back a smirk as Shandra said "Sounds like we might have a survivor."

"Or one of the assassins is still here." I said "Regardless we should probably check it out."

oooooooo

As I was lowered down into the well I wondered still why I was the one who was going in. I hadn't even heard anything after all. The others had said it was because I was the lightest and most nimble. I had rolled my eyes thinking that Elanee was just as light if not lighter and pretty nimble as well. I suspected it was more because they saw me as their leader. The bucket then hit the ground and I looked about hand on my blade when I saw Marcus the little boy we had met last time we were in Ember.

I walked over to him and said "Are you alright?"

He looked up and said "I knew you'd come."

I smiled at him and said "Well, you were right. Who did all this?"

"Some giant man. He was big like an ogre but bald." He replied

I found it odd how unaffected he seemed by all this. A normal person would probably be in a pure state of terror yet he stood there rather calmly.

"You alright down there?" I heard Shandra shout.

I turned and shouted back "I'm fine. I found someone down here. It's a child. I'm bringing him up."

ooooooooo

"For the love of Chauntea! Are you alright?" Shandra asked Marcus as we were helped out of the well.

"He seems perfectly fine." I said as she fussed over him.

Sand smirked and said "Well, well, well it seems we do have a survivor after all. He'll be a great asset to us."

Shandra glared at him and said "Don't talk about him like that." Turning to Marcus she said "You poor thing. You're not hurt are you?"

Marcus shook his head saying "No, I'm fine."

He then walked up to Bishop and said "Here's your knife back. Thanks, it really helped me a lot."

Bishop took it and said "About time I got it back."

I then said to Marcus "Do you want us to take you to Port Llast?"

He shook his head saying "I can make it on my own thanks."

I nodded and said "Well how about the rest of you follow me back into the well. There seems to be a series of caverns down there that the assassins could have used to escape."

Casavir and Shandra who were both wearing full plate mail looked leerily at the well and I said "We should probably lower you two first since you're the heaviest."

ooooooo

I sighed as I looked around the village thinking "Such death and destruction. It sure seems to follow me everywhere doesn't." I looked down the well. It was too dark to see but my companions were down there. "If they knew what was good for them they'd all run away, far away, from me and never come back." I thought staring into the darkness. I then jumped into the well and was surprised when someone caught me. I looked up and saw Bishop was holding me.

Obviously noticing my surprise he said rather harshly "What would you rather catch a bruise from some plate mail?"

I rolled my eyes and replied equally sarcastic "Oh yes I'm just dying to! No, it's just I wasn't expecting anyone at all to catch me."

"I see." He said setting me down he walked off not looking back.

I stared after him for a moment and then wrinkled my nose. I was still unsure what to think about him. Harmless flirting was one thing but I could sense something deeper and I didn't like it, not one bit.

ooooooooo

"What you do here?" said the goblin.

"I'm here looking to see if anyone came this way recently." I replied.

"Only one person and we kill him. I even have his ring see." The goblin replied holding up his hand.

Noticing the ring Sand said "Ah, I know this ring it is carried by members of an elite group of assassins in Luskan. It could prove a valuable piece of evidence."

I nodded and said "Can I have the ring?"

"Why you want it? He friend of yours?" said the goblin.

"More likely an enemy." I said.

He looked at me suspiciously and then said "I give to you on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"There be big spiders in the caves nearby they be killing and eating my tribe. Kill them and the ring is yours."

I nodded and said "Very well, I suppose we could do that."

As we walked away Bishop came up and asked "Why don't we just kill them and take the ring."

I shook my head and said "While that may be easier now there is the possibility that it could cause problems later. It's always better to make a friend than an enemy when able. It's much more beneficial."

He shook his head and said "You always give the strangest reasons for doing the right thing."

I shrugged and said "Right and wrong are just perceptions and can be different for everyone. Or not depending on your perception." I added the last part with a sly grin.

Oooooo

I sneezed and tried to wipe what could only be called spider guts off me while Sand of course was busy taking "samples". I rolled my eyes and looking around asked the group at large.

"Is that all of them?"

"I believe so." Replied Casavir.

I nodded "Good. Let's get back to the goblins then and get us a ring."

O0o0o0o

"We thank you. You take ring and go now." the little goblin shaman said.

"Right." I replied "Come on, I think I saw another tunnel leading to exit back there near the spiders."

0o0o0o0

As we pushed the huge rock aside we stepped out into a forest. I looked about and wrinkled my nose something felt wrong, unnatural, I didn't like it.

"Something is wrong here." Said Sand.

"No kidding." I said unconsciously moving toward Bishop defensively.

"There's something in the air that is acting as damper to arcane magic. Even my own significant talents may be affected." Sand continued.

I smirked and shook my head amused at his arrogance as Elanee said "The forest it's sick. We must find the source of its illness and heal it."

I nodded and said "We'll try to do that. But in the mean time we should look for more clues."

We followed the path downward and into a clearing where a dryad appeared glaring at me she said "Lorne! There you are! Where have you been? Why have you not completed our bargain?"

"Yes, Lorne why haven't you?" Sand added.

Casavir then said in a bit of an undertone "Lorne? You know very well that she's not. Lying never solved anything."

Completely ignoring him Sand went on to say "Excuse me, but I believe Lorne is the one the lady wishes to hear from."

The dryad looked at me and I said "Well, could you remind me what I was supposed to do for you. I forgot the details."

Her glare intensified as she said "You were supposed to get the glow stone from the goblins for me. It's poisoning the forest!"

"I see" I said "and what was I to get for doing this?"

"I already gave it to you. How could you forget?"

She then stopped and looking at me as if for the first time said "You're not Lorne are you? But the one he wanted to make himself look like. Trying to clear your name are we?"

"That I am. Now what did you give him?"

"Alteration powder." She said simply "I shall give you a sample if you do what Lorne was supposed to."

"This could be of great use to us in the coming trial. I say we do it." Said Sand.

I nodded and said "Agreed." I then turned about heading back to the tunnel.

Bishop then slid up next to me saying "Didn't you say it's better to make a friend than an enemy where possible?"

I nodded and said "Indeed I did."

"And you know taking this glowstone of the goblins will certainly make you an enemy of theirs."

"Only if they see me." I replied.

"True." He said.

"Besides" I said "you heard both Elanee and the dryad. The stone is poisoning the forest. Sounds like something that should be stopped."

"Taking their source of power will leave them vulnerable to their enemies however." Bishop said.

"They'll make do… or they won't. Anyway my mind is made up. All decisions have a downside. What would you rather leave the goblins be? You were all for killing them not a couple hours ago."

He gave a wicked grin and said "And I still am. I just wanted to know why your mind had changed."

I gave him a smirk and said "Because I'm a terrible, awful person of course."

"Are you now? I suppose I'll just have to see how bad you can be later." He replied.

I almost felt a slight flush come into my cheeks and I looked away smiling.

Upon reaching the tunnel and I turned about facing my companions and said "The rest of you wait here. I can do this on my own."

I then slipped in behind the rock silently moved down the tunnel. Once I came to the location where we had dispatched the spiders I heard a chittering noise to my right. I turned to see the biggest spider I had ever seen. I reached for my weapons waiting for an attack that never came. It just stood there.

"Seems like it knows we're more trouble than dinner's worth"

I spun about hand still on my blade to see Bishop standing there. I relaxed and then asked in a whisper "What are you doing here? I asked you to stay outside with the others."

Taking a step forward he smirked and replied "You know I'm not much for doing what I'm told."

I gave a bit of a smile back, hand loosing off my blade "That I do. Anyway I'm glad you're here I don't know what to make of this spider." I said as I backed away from it.

"Looks like an outcast if you ask me and a hungry one at that. Though not for us. I say we just back away and leave it to its scavenging."

I nodded and followed. When we were away from it I said "Well thank you for the help but you should get back to the others I need to go and get that glowstone."

He frowned and said "I don't think so. I'll be going with you."

"Why?" I asked "I can manage on my own."

"Why not?" He replied

I opened my mouth to reply and then closed it because I couldn't think of anything. After all he was able to be silent despite that smart mouth of his and it would be good to have someone watching my back. I then nodded and began moving towards the goblins. He followed so quietly I almost forgot he was there. When we got to the glowstone cave I picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the tunnel on the opposite side of the cave. As I expected all of the goblins except one ran over there and even that one stared off in the direction of its companions and I was able to sneak up behind it and grab the stone without it even noticing.

O0o0o0o

When we arrived back at the dryad's grove I handed her the stone saying "There you have what you want; now please hand over the alteration powder."

"Yes, yes here you are now leave me be." She said handing over a small brown bag.

Sand took it and examining it said "Yes this will be of great help. We should be going back to Neverwinter I think. This evidence shall be sufficient. No doubt Nevalle will be awaiting our return like a fretful hen."

I shrugged and said "If you say so." and turned about to leave the grove.

o0o0o0o

As we walked back into Port Llast I rolled my head from shoulder to shoulder a bit stiff. Then noticing the tavern I turned and walked toward it.

Shandra said "Don't you think we should be getting back to Neverwinter?"

I looked over my shoulder and said "I think we have time for a drink."

Casavir then added "I think she's right, my lady. There is still much to be done."

I turned around hand on the door and said "Well you go back then I'm going to have a drink and relax a bit before this trial." I then opened the door and walked in.

I looked around a bit and then walked up to the bar. Bishop slipped up beside me saying nothing just looking around. I was about to order a drink when I heard someone say "Bishop?"

We both looked around and saw a half-elf woman dressed in dusty leathers and a bow across her back and she was glaring rather harshly at Bishop as she said "I was wondering when you'd drag your sorry carcass back in here."

"Well if it isn't Malin; still playing girl of the wood I see." Bishop replied.

I took a bit of defensive step toward him and said "If you have a problem with Bishop I suggest you forget it while I'm here."

She raised an eyebrow at me and then looking back to Bishop said "Who's your new mistress Bishop? Another girl who thinks she can save you." She looked right at me and said "Trust me don't bother he's hopeless."

I glared at her and Bishop waved his hand saying "I wouldn't talk about being hopeless if I were you. I'm not the one who couldn't find their way north if they wanted to or have you improved since we last met? Anyway introductions Selene this is Malin a ridiculous excuse for a ranger that I use to travel with."

I nodded at her and she said "What are you doing here Bishop?"

"I could ask you the same." He replied.

"I'm here to rest up. A boar gored me while I was in the Duskwood." She said.

"So you haven't improved." Bishop said bluntly.

She glared at him and then said "I don't know why I even bothered coming over here."

"Yea, me neither." Bishop replied.

I glared at her while she walked away I didn't know why but I didn't like her. I also wasn't much in the mood for a drink anymore.

"Let's leave." I said moving toward the door.

"Are you Jealous?" he asked smirking widely.

I gave a contemptuous laugh and said "Sure that's it. I just don't like her is all."

This only widened his smirk and furious I stormed out of the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in to the courtroom and looking about I saw great number of people my companions among them. Shandra, Casavir, and Sand up front with me while the others sat in the audience. Everyone clustered up front waving except for Bishop of course. I saw him towards the back almost hidden. I grinned and shook my head. I then thought to myself that it was a rather large crowd for a case of a relatively unknown person but then again the whole slaughter of a whole village thing is probably what drew most people's attention.

I then looked up to hear "We are gathered here to determine the truth of the crime committed in the small village of Ember...it's people slaughtered to the last man, woman and child. Under Tyr's guidance shall the truth of this matter be revealed and justice delivered. Is the accuser present?"

"I speak for those the accused slaughtered at Ember, and am here to see that justice is carried out." Torio said passionately.

"Aren't we all?" I asked in a bit of an ironic undertone.

The judge nodded and turned to Sand, "And is the accused here? And her defender?"

"We are present and eager to bring the truth of this matter into Tyr's sight, Reverend Judge."

The evidence was then shown and my crimes listed. While this was done Sand told me how this was all going to work. After the evidence was shown the trial moved on rather quickly both Sand and Torio calling their witnesses, Torio's witnesses were a bit of a joke both Sand and I were easily able to discredit them and when she tried to do the same to our own witnesses she ended up looking the fool, particularly when Marcus took the stand.

To test Marcus' sight she asked "What am I holding in my right hand?"

"Your hand holds a ring." He replied "A ring of Garius, master of the fifth tower. You hold it tightly as if afraid it would fly from you. You fear him for you've seen what he does to those who fail him and even more so the ring reminds you…"

"Enough of this it is a ring nothing more. It is probably a parlor trick. I'm sure Lord Nasher has reached a decision by now." Torio interrupted.

I smirked widely at this as did Sand and he said "I should certainly hope so."

Lord Nasher then announced "Nevalle, I want the ambassador, her retinue and any remaining members of the Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan outside the city gates by nightfall."

"I should have known better then to think Luskan would get a fair trial in Neverwinter!" Torio announced, "I claim the right to trial by combat!"

"Damn," hissed Sand, "I was hoping she didn't know about that."

I sighed and said "Yet another hoop I must jump through it seems."

"Ambassador I've rendered my verdict…" said Lord Nasher

"Lord Nasher cannot deny me this right, isn't that right Reverand Judge?"

"That is correct," replied the old man, nodding gravely.

"Very well," Nasher replied, clearly annoyed.

"And who will champion you Torio?" asked Nevalle "This is no battle of words. Though I have to admit I'd like to see you try to match that tongue of yours against the blade of a true solider of Neverwinter."

"It is true." She replied "I am no warrior will no one step forth to champion the people of Ember."

It was quiet for a moment then someone said "I will!"

A large, bear of a man pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "I have heard these lies and wish to call vengeance for the people of Ember!"

"Very well" said Nevalle "Squire Selene either prepare for battle or choose a champion. Either way this will be decided tomorrow with blood."

ooooooo

I sat in the temple of Tyr pondering what was to happen tomorrow. Khelgar had already came and told me that he was adamant about taking my place tomorrow. I had told him no but was grateful for his concern. It still surprised me how much they all believed in and supported me. I was still pondering upon this when I heard someone come in.

I looked up to see Sand standing there. I smiled at him and he said "I thought I'd come to offer you some help if you wish to take it."

"I'll take any help you can give." I replied.

Sand nodded and handed me a small satchel saying "I took the liberty to whip up a few concoctions to help you out tomorrow and no need for thanks it would just be embarrassing."

I opened it to see a variety of potions in it. I smiled at him and said "Well thank you anyway. I'm sure these will be very useful."

He nodded and left. I shook my head as he left I was almost sure that he was going to be…

Just then someone else walked in and I looked up to see Bishop standing there. He smirked saying "You think I was the elf coming back to give you more potions?"

I almost blushed and said "What no I…" trailing off I looked away. He walked closer and feeling the heat rise in my cheeks I said trying to change the topic. "What do you think of my chances tomorrow?"

"Chances? Not much. I do have some advice for you though."

"And that would be?"

"Use your bow and spells against him. He seems to love that Falchion of his too much to fight smart. Keep out of reach I wouldn't want him to cut up that pretty body of yours." I grinned blushing slightly as he continued "Though if you find that too difficult for you to do I could perhaps step in for you, maybe."

I looked up at him smirking and said "Well aren't you sweet."

It was his turn to blush and he said angrily "I said maybe."

I laughed and said "I know, I know." I then pulled him in for a kiss still chuckling.

ooooooo

Casavir came to the temple of Tyr to visit Selene and wish her good luck tomorrow. One of the priests of Tyr directed him to her room. He nodded thanking the priest. He then opened the door to see her kissing that scoundrel. He was surprised and though he didn't want to admit it a little hurt. He turned and left leaving them be. Wondering what she could see in such a man.

ooooooo

I took in a deep breath as stood before the stadium.

"My, look at all those people. What I wouldn't give for audience like that, on a less bloody occasion perhaps." Said Grobnar, looking about like a child in a candy store.

I smiled and shook my head almost laughing. Grobnar certainly was a constant source of amusement.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to step in for you?" asked Shandra "Not that I don't have faith in you but…"

"Shandra!" Grobnar shouted "You changed your mind I'm glad. What with all that terrible crying last night and that phrase you kept saying. What was it? I don't see how she can possibly…"

"Grobnar!" Shandra scolded.

"Sorry, sorry tactless I know."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said "Were you seriously worried about me?"

"Yea but I wasn't crying. I haven't cried since I was a girl and even then only when peeling onions."

I laughed and said "I think we have more in common than I thought and thank you for worrying about me."

She gave me an odd look and said "You're welcome and be careful."

"Of course." I said.

ooooooo

"Go on finish it if you have the nerve." Lorne said on the ground holding his chest.

I scowled at him and said "I'm not going to kill you. You're pretty much dead already." I then turned around and began to walk away when an arrow flew by me and struck something behind me. I spun around bringing up my blades to see Lorne fall to the ground again an arrow in his throat. I looked to where it came from only to see Bishop disappearing into the shadows.

I smiled and heard the cheer of the crowd. I then turned and flourished a bow.

ooooooo

Back at the Flagon everyone was celebrating heartily drinking, singing, dancing. I smiled laughing at it all; especially Shandra trying to teach Casavir to dance.

Bishop then came up to me saying "Come here." He then kissed me his relief evident in his kiss. I kissed him back softly.

He then pulled away and I merely said "Your lips are trembling."

He looked away saying "You're mistaken."

I frowned at him and said "I don't think so. You… you care about me don't you?"

"Don't go there Selene." He said coldly.

"Why not?" I asked "It's obvious you have feelings for me as…"

"Stop." He said looking away "I just thought you deserved something a little nicer than the applause of an asinine crowd who would of cheered just as loudly if Lorne had left you dead and bleeding on the arena ground. That's all." He emphasized the last part rather firmly.

I leant back slightly hurt. Trying to hide it I smiled weakly and said "Well thank you it is indeed nice." I then kissed his cheek and turned around saying "I think I'm going to go to bed." When I got to the door I said "And Bishop?"

"Yes." He said

"I do care about you." I then left heading for my room. When I got there I shut the door and sighed. I went to the window suddenly melancholy when it began to rain. I almost laughed at the irony of it. I stared out the window for a good long time before I heard a knock at the door. I looked over my shoulder wondering who it was when I heard Casavir's voice.

"My lady are you alright?"

I groaned. I didn't want to deal with him right now or his awkward affections. I turned back to the window and pushing it open nimbly climbed out.

ooooooo

Casavir cautiously opened the door and seeing the open window he sighed walking to it he looked out wondering where she had gone. He then shut the window and left going back to the party.

ooooooo

I ran for a while just wanting to get away from everyone and everything for a while. Not looking where I was going. I soon ran into someone. I looked up about to apologize when I noticed it was Bishop. I gaped at him for a moment.

He smirked and said "Speechless? That's not like you."

I about swallowed my tongue and then said "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd go out for a walk obviously you had the same idea." He then looked me up and down and said "Tsk, tsk you shouldn't be out here without a cloak. We wouldn't want our fearless leader to have survived everything up till now to be taken down by a simple cold." He then removed his own deep red cloak and placed it over my shoulders saying "How about we get you back to your room?"

I mouthed wordlessly at him again and he smirked putting his arm around me he began to lead me back. After a while I looked up at him and said "I just can't figure you out."

"Yea, well you're not exactly an open book." He replied.

He then opened a window and I realized we were back at the Flagon. He lifted me up and placed me inside.

I turned to thank him but he was gone. I sighed utterly confused when I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see Shandra come in and she said "You're back I see. Good. Casavir was rather worried about you."

I noticed a bit of a bite to her voice and raising an eyebrow asked "Was he now?"

She nodded coldly and I slowly asked "You jealous of his concern?"

She flushed a bit and said "Well I…"

"I have no interest in Casavir. You have nothing to worry about." I stated plainly.

Her defensive stature seemed to lessen and she said "Really?"

"Yes really."

"You like Bishop don't you?" she asked slowly.

I walked over to the fire staring into it and said "I don't see how it's any of your business but yes I do."

"Why? He seems so beastly."

I smiled and said "I see him as a kindred spirit."

"You can't mean that. You may be a little cynical but you're not malicious like he is."

I gave a small chuckle and said "He's also older than I am. Give me a few years and I just may become as malicious as he is."

"I don't believe that. You're a good person at heart I know it."

I gave a bit of an ironic smile and said "Thank you Shandra truly and you know Bishop's not all bad he's got some sweetness to him underneath all that sarcasm of his." I drew his cloak about me tightly as I said so.

Shandra frowned and said "If you say so. Well I'm going back to the party. Holler if you need anything."

I nodded and after she left I took off my wet clothes and hung them to dry near the fire. Though it was slightly damp I kept Bishop's cloak wrapped around me as I sat in my small clothes next to the fire. Staring into it almost mesmerized a poem floated to the surface of my mind.

So as you shiver in the cold and the dark,

Look into the fire and seen in its spark —

My eye

Watching over you.

As you walk in the wind's whistling claws,

Listen past the howling wolf's jaws.

My song

Comes to you.

And when you're lost in trackless snow,

Look up high where the eagles go.

My star

Shines for you.

In deep, dark mine or on crumbling peak,

Hear the words of love I speak.

My thoughts

Are with you,

You are not forsaken

You are not forgotten.

The North cannot swallow you.

The snow cannot bury you.

I will come for you.

Faerûn will grow warmer,

And the gods will smile

But, oh, my love, guard yourself well —

All this may not happen for a long, long while.

I then turned as the window blew open, the rain pouring inside. I got up to close it when Bishop stepped in totally soaked. I stood a bit shocked as he turned and shut the window.

I then ran over to him saying "Bishop you're soaking wet! What were you doing out there?"

"Trying to cool off, trying to think of other things besides you." He said in an angry defeated tone.

I looked at him surprised and then said "Come over by the fire let me help you out of your wet clothes."

He looked up at me genuinely surprised not hint of a smirk on his face. For a moment he just stared at me and then he nodded and walked over to the fire. I began to help him out of his wet armor and clothes.

He smiled and said softly "You're still wearing my cloak."

I smiled back and said "That I am. It's very warm. Thank you."

We just stared at each other for a moment and then I asked "Why are you here Bishop?"

"I heard you singing." He said grinning ironically "I was out there trying to avoid you and I end up here next to you. It seems to happen a lot. Your voice always draws me in."

I blushed and said "I was saying that out loud I thought I was just thinking it."

He laughed saying "That you were. Irony's a funny thing isn't?"

"Indeed." I then took his hand saying "Come and sit by the fire with me."

He then pulled me toward him murmuring "I have a better idea." And he kissed me running his fingers through my hair.

I held back at first, scared, but then I gave in kissing him back with rising ardor and soon enough we had found our way to the bed. He unclipped his cloak throwing it to the ground and then quickly removed my small clothes and I his. We then fell back on to the bed murmuring nonsense to each other.

ooooooo

He kissed her fiercely fervently stroking her hair, her face, her thighs anything he could get a hold of. He then moved downward kissing her jaw, neck, collar bone and smirked as she let a moan.

"Bishop." She whispered, looking up at him longingly with her pure blue eyes.

"Selene" he whispered back and he felt her give a small shiver. He grinned wickedly and said "I'm going to make you a very happy woman."

ooooooo

Bishop buried his face in hair inhaling the familiar scent of lilacs as he ran a hand down her side.

She rolled over snuggling closer and said "Bishop?"

"Yes?" he said softly.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out at the stadium today and for bringing me back here later."

"You're welcome." He said simply.

Raising an eyebrow at him she said "That's it? Just a 'you're welcome'. No cutting remarks?"

"Do you want one? I'm sure I could come up with one if you do."

"No it's fine, just surprising is all." She said.

"I'm full of surprises." Bishop said nuzzling her hair again.

"That you are." She replied.

He then got up saying "I suppose I should get back to my room."

She nodded sighing "I suppose."

"Don't worry." He smirked "I'll be back tomorrow, but now I have other things to attend to."

Then after quickly dressing he slipped out of the room.

ooooooo

After he left I rolled over smiling to see a tiny lilac blossom on my pillow and thought to myself "Full of surprises indeed." Holding it to me I drifted off to sleep.

ooooooo

Bishop quietly moved down the hall toward his room when he met Casavir standing next to the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Casavir asked in that icy calm voice of his.

Smirking Bishop said "Exactly what you wish you were paladin."

"You…" Casavir started

"Were reciting poetry to her? Of course." Finished Bishop

Casavir flushed just a little and Bishop's smirk widened considerably as he said "Oh is that not what you were thinking of? And I'm the one who's morally corrupt. Tsk, tsk paladin tsk, tsk." Bishop then slipped into his room before Casavir could ask any further questions.

ooooooo

When I woke up the next morning I looked about and gave a sigh and not a happy one. I should be happy, yet my cynicism prevented it. "No good can come of this." I thought to myself. "Love only leads to tragedy." I then looked down at the lilac Bishop had left me and felt a smile grace my lips. "Perhaps not." I thought "Perhaps I could be happy. It would be a nice novel experience. Even if something is to happen, which it probably will, I should enjoy it while it lasts." I then got up and dressed whistling as I did so.

ooooooo

When I walked into the tavern area I was still whistling and I walked over to the bar for breakfast. I had quite gotten use to Duncan's idea of breakfast it was a lot more than some flat bread, a handful of granola and a glass of water which is what Daegun and I seemed to have for every meal except for those random occasions he would go out bring back a rabbit, a deer or something. I then sat down at a table and began to eat and soon realized how hungry I was which wasn't surprising given what had happen yesterday. "Battle to the death in the morning, battle of wills in the evening." I thought to myself. I sighed as I finished my meal. Looking up I noticed everyone seemed to be staring at me. Well almost everyone Casavir seemed to be determinedly avoiding looking at me. Everyone looked away immediately as soon as I took notice however. I frowned and glanced at Bishop out of the corner of my eye, who was nonchalantly looking in another direction.

Just as I was about to ask what was going on Wolfe ran into the tavern and said "Selene! Aldanon needs to see you."

"Really?" I asked looking away from the others "When did he say this?"

"A couple days ago while you were preparing for the trial by combat. Dori tried to get in and see you but one of those snooty priests threw her out."

"I see." I said "I had better go see Aldanon then."

ooooooo

"You it's you. Master Aldanon said you'd be coming. We discovered something about the shard." Said Aldanon's assistant.

"Yes. Where is he by the way?" I asked.

"Gone taken hostage by someone." He said

I sighed and muttered "Well that's helpful." I then asked "What was it you discovered?"

"That one of the shards is being kept by a group of noble men." He then proceeded to list of their names.

"Aren't those the men that have been turning up dead?" I asked.

"That they are." He said.

I then turned and said "Let's go and tell Nevalle and Nasher about this."

o0o0o0o

"So what does this have to do with us?" I asked as the new Luskan ambassador told us that Crossroad Keep had been overrun.

"What it has to do with you is that Black Garius has made this place his home and you are hunting him are you not?"

"Point." I said. "Well it looks like we're out to Crossroad Keep."

Ooooooo

"There. You're doing well. Much better" I said to Shandra as we sparred. I took a step back and pushed a lock of hair out of my face saying "But here let me see your sword I'll show you a trick to deflecting on coming attacks with a weapon like that." I reached out for her sword when Bishop grabbed my hand stopping me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he said "Do you know what that sword is made of?"

"Iron I presume." I replied.

"Cold iron to be exact." He said.

I jerked my hand away involuntarily.

Shandra raised an eyebrow and asked "And that's a problem why?"

"Let's just say our friend Neeshka is not the only one with an unusual heritage." I replied.

"What are you some sort of secret tiefling?" She snickered.

I smiled and said "Not quite one of my ancestors was one of the fey rather than a denizen of the hells." I turned to Bishop and said "I'm rather surprised you remembered."

"It's difficult for me to forget anything about you." He said in an exasperated voice, though the smirk tugging at his lips belied his true feelings.

I smiled at him and kissed him. Over the last few days, since Lord Nasher had sent us out to inspect Crossroad Keep, I had definitely began to notice a change in Bishop. A subtle one but it was there.

Turning about I then said "Well let's get going. Black Garius isn't going to kill himself."

Ooooooo

When we arrived at the keep I began to look about for our contact when I heard Shandra say "Look at that poor man those Luskans they just left him for the vultures."

I turned to see her standing near a charred man's corpse. Bishop then Replied "If so they won't get much off of him. Looks like a fireball burnt his worthless body to ash."

Shandra glared at him and said "Show some respect for the dead Bishop."

He glared right back and said "Little girl people die all the time something you've barely avoided up till now. If I were you I'd be thankful and save the prayers for yourself."

I nodded and said "True, it's just another dead. We've seen plenty and will see plenty more; no need to get all weepy."

Shandra rolled her eyes and said "You two deserve each other."

I smiled at that and threw Bishop a smirk which he returned. I then spotted a group of mages nearby and thinking they must be our contact I ran up to them.

One of them nodded and said "I am Valle of the Many Starred Cloaks pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and said "And I am Selene, squire of Neverwinter."

"Now that the introductions are over let's get down to business." Valle said.

He then proceeded to tell us the situation in the keep. How many were inside, what we were up against, etcetera. By the time he had finished the guards were getting ready for a shift change.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it Sevann I want those doors open! What is taking so long?" Valle snapped.

"It seems we're being countered." Sevann replied.

"Damn." Valle swore again he then turned to me and said "Sorry about this."

I shrugged and said "Don't worry about it battles are usually unpredictable"

He nodded in agreement and said "Luckily I know of another way in. There is an old escape tunnel somewhere nearby. It leads right into the keep. You can take that."

"All right." I said "Why don't we all take it?"

"It would be too many people. Besides we should stay here and keep the mages distracted. Now go."

Ooooooo

I pushed a bookcase out of the way as we exited the tunnel into what appeared to be the keeps library. I looked around and saw Aldanon standing next to another bookcase and I walked over to him seeing me he smiled and said "Ah if it isn't the nice young lady with silver shards. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to rescue you." I replied.

"Rescue?" he said a little confused "Oh that's right I was kidnapped wasn't I?"

I sighed and said "That you were. Now there's a secret tunnel right behind that bookcase over there you can leave though it and get back home."

He waved a hand and said "Perhaps later this book is really quite fascinating my host gave it to me all about some entity known as the King of Shadows. I was told that I needed to use it and the rest of the books to figure out how to summon this king of shadows or I'd lose my head."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Lose your head?"

"Yes." Aldanon said "but he said it with a smile so I'm sure he was joking."

"Just who told you this?" I asked.

"I believe he called himself Black Gairus."

"I see and did you tell him how to do the summoning?"

"Yes, of course, I always love to help but I told him that actually performing such a ritual would be incredibly dangerous and he said he wasn't going to perform it."

I rolled my eyes and said "Of course not. How about you get out of here and tell Nevalle about this."

"But…" he said

"Now!"

Aldanon then said "Oh, very well." and headed for the tunnel.

"Well that was easy. Too easy." Bishop said.

I gave a slight smile and said "Just wait I'm sure the roof will collapse or something the gods seem to enjoy challenging me."

Bishop smirked and said "Don't worry I'm sure the dwarf will be able to dig us out. It's what they do after all and it would make him useful for once."

"Hey!" shouted Khelgar.

I just shook my head smiling when Casavir said almost under his breath "It would be no more than a scoundrel like you deserves."

Glaring at him Bishop than said "Your paladin aura wouldn't protect you. You'd die just the same as me."

Casavir than replied "It doesn't matter if I die the same as you as long as I live differently."

Bishop than replied "Yea, I hope I'll be the one to carve that on your tombstone." He then turned and walked off saying he was going to scout ahead.

I turned scowling at Casavir and said "You know I'm really getting tried of you and you." I said turning to Shandra. "Always harping on about how he's such a bad person. Leave him alone he's not as bad as you think he is."

"You're only saying that because you're sleeping with him. Besides I don't see you reprimanding him to be nicer." Replied Shandra.

My eyes narrowed and I said "Of course you don't because I'm not going to do it in front of you and who I sleep with is my business." I then turned on my heel and walked away.

o0o0o0o0

Bishop stood there for a moment a bit stunned at how she had defended him. Then hearing her coming this way he turned and quickly moved up the corridor away from the others. Hearing Sand say something rather acidly as he did so.

o0o0o0o0

Casavir and Shandra stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment until Sand said "What did you expect? You are both constantly on him about being a 'scoundrel'. She had to snap sometime. She's rather fond of him in case you failed to notice."

Casavir shifted from foot to foot and Shandra crossed her arms and said "And you don't think he is?"

"I think there may indeed be more to him then the two of you think. Regardless of what you or I think of him though you should abstain for 'harping on him' as she put it in front of her or you may find yourselves assigned to some unpleasant tasks."

o0o0o0o

I jumped as I rounded the corner and almost ran into Bishop. I opened my mouth to apologize but he put a finger to his lips and nodded toward a crack in the door. I looked through it to see a squad of Luskan soldiers and a couple of mages from the Arcane brotherhood. I nodded and then kicked the door open throwing down a confusion spell. While they were dazed Karnwyr pounced taking one of them down while Bishop and I did the same with our bows. By the time the spell wore off the soldiers were all dead and we had the mages cornered. The Mages of Neverwinter then burst in through the front door and our own through the door we came through.

"Huh? You leave any for us?" asked Valle

Bishop fired his bow taking out one of the mages while Karnwyr took out the other one and then said

"Why bother? It's not like you would have been any help."

"Don't mind him." Said Shandra "He's always like that."

"Very well." said Valle "We need to get moving if we are to..." He trailed off as there was a surge of entropic energy.

"What... What was that?" Valle asked

"Black Gairus." I said "He's preparing some sort of ritual to revive the King of Shadows."

"Black Gairus!" Valle exclaimed "Our chances against him are slim and I'm being optimistic."

I frowned at him and said "If you don't want to help then be on your way. We'll take care of it ourselves."

Bishop smirked and said "That's what I was just about to say."

I smirked back and said "Well you should be a little quicker next time."

Valle frowned and said "I never said anything about not helping now let's get moving."

o0o0o0o0

As Garius fell he swore, cursing his fellows' incompetence as well as our interruption of the ritual. Valle then stepped forward and said surveying the are "Sevann let's get this place cleaned up get all the bodies out of here and get rid of any traps like that enchantment on the door upstairs. Let's try and not leave any surprises for the keeps next resident."

Sevann nodded and began ordering the other mages about clearing up the area. I stretched and then lent over picking up yet another silver shard. I dropped in my pocket with the others and smiled thinking Neeshka would like to be here about now. She had been excited at the prospect of going through a warehouse looking for loot imagine her excitement at the idea of going through a whole castle. I shook my head and left the room leaving it to Valle and his mages to do the clean-up.

o0o0o0o0

"Excuse me Master Aldanon but I fail to see what this has to do with our prisoner." Said Captain Berlaina.

Aldanon sighed and said "Very well let us set aside the broader metaphor of the stone and instead focus on the fact that it has been cleft in two. At first glance they appear to be two stones yet were once one stone yet not do you get my meaning?"

Berlaina looked at him confused as I walked in saying "Ah lieutenant there you are I was wanting to speak with you it seems that Aldanon was not the only prisoner Gairus held captive there was another. Aldanon seems to think that…"

Aldanon broke in saying "Look it's really not that difficult of a metaphor if you just…"

Brelaina then interrupted him saying "Forgive me Aldanon but is this prisoner a threat or not?"

"Oh I don't know that. I was just saying that she is an enemy of the Githyanki and therefore by default could be considered an ally. She also seemed to be quite courteous so I don't think she'll be any trouble. Well goodbye I must be getting back to my home. I hope she doesn't try to stab you. She didn't seem the type but you know how assassins are." he trailed off as he exited the watch headquarters.

I walked over to this prisoner as he left and said "So you wanted to see me?"

"This is so, Kalach-cha." The prisoner nodded she was a strange looking woman she resembled the githyanki but there were enough subtle differences in her countenance to make me think she was not one of them.

"What did you want with me?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"I wished to talk to help. This King of Shadows if he is not stopped he will destroy this beautiful plane and all within it." She answered.

I sighed and said "Tell me something I don't know."

Nodding she said "Very well. I know of a way to stop him. Release me and let my path become yours and I shall tell you."

I raised an eyebrow at her and said "Is that so? Very well come with me but you try anything and I won't hesitate to strike you down."

She bowed and said "As you will Kalach-cha. I am called Zhjaeve"

Nevalle then walked in saying "Ah there you are. Lord Nasher has given me orders to escort you back to Crossroad Keep." Looking to Zhjaeve he added "Perhaps your new companion will learn what we are to be fighting for."

O0o0o0o

I looked about the grounds of my "new" keep and sighed yet more responsibility and expectations thrust upon me. It was now my job to get this place up and running again. Not an easy task considering the shape it was in. Everything seemed about ready to fall apart if anything and if that was enough Zhjaeve had told me the secret to destroying the King of Shadows was performing some sort of ancient Ilefarn ritual as well as forging the silver sword back together. Luckily she knew where we needed to go to perform said ritual but still it just seemed to be one thing after another and was really starting to wish I had taken Bishop up on his offer and just run away from it all. I looked up and closed my eyes and let out another sigh. I then jumped away as I felt something brush against my exposed throat. Opening my eyes I noticed Bishop standing in front of me with a rather broad smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open like that. What if I had been an enemy?" he said his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Smiling I said "You're right, lucky me it's just you."

He glared at this and I laughed saying "You know I meant it in a good way."

"Right." He said sarcastically though I could see a smirk pulling at his lips. He then looked out over the keep and said "Huh some fortress looks like it's about to fall apart if you ask me. You must feel so privileged to have been given it as a reward."

I smiled and said "Oh, I do, indeed. Who wouldn't want a decrepit old castle?"

He snorted and said "Not I for one. I say you raze it to the ground."

I looked out over the grounds and said "Hmm sounds like it could be fun, but no I suppose I should do my duty and work on repairing it."

He rolled his eyes and said "Really? I didn't think you were that kind of person Selene."

"What kind of person?" I asked.

"The kind that followed rules and regulations. Is that really how you want to spend the rest of your days? With a painted shield, a squire at your side and some strict code of honor to keep your back as stiff as a board."

Smiling impishly I said "That depends. Will you be said squire? I think you'd look good in some shining armor." I snickered heartily at his glare and then added "Oh relax I'm only teasing and I'm only going along with this because well why not? It's not like I can get away from it." Putting a hand to my chest I continued "This situation is as much a part of me as anything else."

He relaxed a little and said "You do realize how much money it's going to take to rebuild this place, don't you? Thousands, if not hundreds of thousands."

I nodded and said "True but Nasher is going to help out with that a little and it's not like we haven't found plenty of gold in our travels already."

"You'd best not be dipping into my share to rebuild this place."

"Oh? And why not what have you got to spend it on?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Things." He stated plainly.

I rolled my eyes and said "Well that's descriptive. Fine don't tell me. Come I believe we have some ancient Illefarn ruin to journey to."

O0o0o0o

"We are here." Said Zhjaeve as we crossed a bridge "Can you feel it? The power in the earth at our feet, the stone of the buildings, this is place we need to be."

I nodded as she talked I could tell there was something not quite normal about the place but I couldn't place my finger on it. I then turned as I heard the sounds of battle. Nearby there were goblins and ogres fighting orcs.

Both Shandra and Casavir moved forward to attack but I held them back saying "It's none of our concern if they're fighting each other. We have these statues to find."

"Looks like the gith already found one." Said Bishop.

I turned to see Zhjaeve standing in front of a large statue. I walked over to her and she said "This is one of the statues of purification. Come forth Kalach-Cha."

I shrugged and stepped forward in front of the statue. Zhjaeve then began murmuring in a language I didn't recognize. I wondered briefly if it was her native tongue or the language of the Illefarn. I then began glow faintly and a voice, an unfamiliar voice, said in my head.

"In ancient times guardian was created to protect Illefarn. If the time has come to dismantle our great instrument you will be agent of its destruction." The glow brightened briefly and then died away.

"What just happened?" I asked as I watched the glow fade away.

"You have been given one of the blessings of purification." Responded Zhjaeve "It will help in the coming battle against the King of Shadows. The first part of the ritual is done."

"Well that was easy enough. One down four to go."

"I don't believe the others will be quite so easy. As I understand the others are protected by trials so that only the worthy are able to access them." Zhjave said calmly.

"Of course they are." I said, almost laughing cynically.

0o0o0o0

As we walked into the Temple of Seasons I smiled it seemed like such a beautiful tranquil place. This looked like it would be fun.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Bishop.

"Oh nothing really I just like the feel of this place if you know what I mean. It seems so peaceful. Nature has always been a fascination of mine even if I didn't choose to dedicate my life to it."

"I know what you mean, my lady, it's serene." Said Casavir.

Ignoring Casavir Bishop said "I don't know what you mean it's just an old tomb. Nothing special."

Still smiling I took his hand into my own and said "Maybe your right, maybe I'm just glad to be here with you."

He looked away and said sarcastically "Doesn't take much to make you happy." Though he didn't release my hand. I believe I even felt his fingers tighten around mine.

My smile widened and I said "Nope."

I then saw him begin to blush as he pulled me towards the next room away from the others.

0o0o0o0

As Bishop led Selene out of the room Shandra gave a smile of her own and said "Maybe she's right about him not being all bad."

Casavir managed to look stony yet coldly furious at the same time as he said "How could you say that? He's nothing but a scoundrel."

"I think he's gotten better, as has she. She so much happier lately. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

Casavir refused to look at her saying nothing.

"Funny I didn't know jealousy was a paladinic trait." Sand said.

"I am not jealous." Casavir said.

"Oh, of course not my mistake." Sand said every syllable practically dripping with sarcasm. He and Shandra then left following the rogue and the ranger.

When Casavir looked up Zhjaeve was the only one left in the room. She stepped forward and said "I sense much turmoil in you paladin Casavir. It would be wise of you to address it and resolve it before it destroys you."

She then turned and left leaving him there alone with his thoughts and the statue of Bluecloak the Bard.

0o0o0o0

As we walked into the large room it seemed to be enchanted, for snow seemed to be continually falling from the ceiling. I smiled yet again. I had always loved the snow. It was so beautiful and one of the reasons why winter was one of my favorite seasons. I don't know how long Bishop and I just stood there watching the snow fall. But regardless, far too soon I heard the others walk in.

Sand saying "An interesting enchantment."

Looking over my shoulder I noticed that Casavir was not with them. I rose an eyebrow wondering.

Zhjaeve noticing my look said "He is contemplating."

I nodded saying "I see."

I then walked up to the pedestal in the middle of the room and opened the book upon it. It described one of four heroes of Illefarn and their part in a great battle to save the nation. How they were honored and buried here as well as the challenges one must undertake to reach the statue of purification. The final words on the page were

"Turn the page to begin the challenge."

As I did so the snow turned from a gentle fall to a violent storm, with a wicked wind and bone chilling cold. I stepped back gripping my blades tightly and soon out of the storm stepped an enormous winter wolf. I drew my blades and stood to face it doing my best to ignore the cold. It lunged at me and I tried to dodge though my movements were slowed by cold and the beast nicked my side not enough to get though my armor and draw blood but enough to leave a bruise and I stifled a cry. I then spun around holding my blade up to block its next attack. I caught its teeth on my rapier and in quick succession drove my dagger in under its jaw. It slumped to the ground and I backed away slowly breathing heavily, my breath coming out in slow clouds. I then spun about and brought my sword up to block another one coming at me. I wasn't quick enough however and the beast knocked me to the ground my sword skidding across the floor. It stood over me growling and doing the only thing I could think of I began to sing, trying to charm it to sleep or at least to stand still. It worked the wolf's eyes glassed over and it backed up sitting down. I reached for my dagger slowly but before I reached it there was a yelp and I looked back to see an arrow sticking out of its eye.

Bishop walked over handing me my blade and said "I think you dropped something."

"That I did." I replied reaching out to take it "Thank you."

He nodded his eyes never leaving my own as the storm died down.

I came to upon hearing Sand drawl "Do you two need a moment?"

I backed away saying "No, no we're fine."

Bishop nodded and headed for the newly open door.

I almost sighed after him but was able to keep it in check. I looked down at my sword and just stared at it for a moment lost in my own thoughts. Why did emotions have to be so complicated? I was lost in a sea of doubt. I cared for him, there was no doubt about that, though I was unsure as to where this was leading or at least that's what I told myself. Deep down I think I knew and was just unwilling to admit it. I sighed and listed off all my symptoms to myself. I couldn't pay attention to anything to save my life lately, my thoughts were in a tangle, I had trouble sleeping when he wasn't there with me and though it sounded cliché to say so and I hated clichés with a fiery passion my heart, my soul, my whatever you wanted to call it was in a maelstrom. I looked away and sighed yet again. I was in love with him there was no denying it anymore.

Shandra looked at me concernedly and said "You alright?"

I gave an ironic grin and said "Fine, just fine."

0o0o0o0

Bishop shook himself as entered the hallway trying to return his heart rate to normal. He had been terrified when that wolf had knocked her over. So much so that he was just starting to realize how much he really did care for her and it scared him. He had never had anyone to care for or anyone care about him. He had always thought of such things as just more ways to tie you down. Yet he somehow felt this and freer then he ever had before. The whole situation made him anxious and uncomfortable yet he didn't dislike the feeling. He liked having her around and if he was a little less cynical he would notice how much she enjoyed having him around too.

0o0o0o0

"Thank the gods that is over." Shandra said as we entered the room with both the statue of purification and the dead heroes of Illefarn.

I waved my hand saying "It wasn't that bad. The rooms of winter and autumn were quite beautiful if you ask me."

Shandra rolled her eyes saying "Perhaps, but the whole fighting the various creatures was not what I'd call fun."

I shrugged saying "I wouldn't expect it to be. It is a trial after all."

She sighed putting her face in her hand obviously giving up.

I stepped forward examining the room. I turned as I heard a sigh and saw Casavir looking about forlornly. I raised an eyebrow at him asking

"Something wrong?"

"It's just do all noble deeds end up as such?" he asked and I could tell he wasn't really talking about the heroes of Illefarn. "These people were noble heroes of their countries and look at them now buried in some forgotten tomb, where no one comes to pay tribute."

I shrugged saying "It happens and not just to these people here. Noble deeds are preformed every day and most of them go unrecognized. Though I doubt that matters to most. From what I know those who perform such acts of valor usually ask for nothing in return and this temple can't be completely forgotten if we're here."

He gave a small smile and said "Of course you have a point, my lady. If I am to die I would like to be buried alongside these heroes of old there is much I would ask them."

Bishop scowled and said "Do you always take girls to old tombs and ask to be buried in them? Is that how you get your jollies, paladin?"

I couldn't help but give a faint smile at his jealousy as I said "Calm down Bishop. I'm sure Casavir didn't mean it as a romantic interlude. No need to be so jealous."

Still scowling he said "Well watch yourself Selene or soon enough you'll find yourself pressed up against a coffin with your skirts up."

Casavir looked ready to retort when I stepped in between them saying "Whoa calm down you two." I nodded to Shandra and she took Casavir by the arm leading him away.

I then took Bishop by the arm and lead him to the other side of the room whispering to him "Calm down. As much as I have to admit I love it when you get jealous over me there's no need for you to get so worked up."

He looked at me a vein still throbbing in his neck and he said sarcastically "Yea and why not?"

I reached up and stroked his face lightly and whispered "Because if I'm going to be pressed up against anything I would hope it was by you."

He seemed to relax quite a bit and a 'well that can be arranged' kind of look came into his eye. He pulled me forward kissing me and we spent the next few moments totally absorbed in each other. When we broke apart I saw Sand and Zhjaeve examining the statue of purification and Shandra must of lead Casavir away for they weren't in the room any more. I walked forward toward the statue and I stopped as I heard the voice in my head again. It repeated the same message as last time and my body seemed to glow as it did last time.

When it ended the glow brightened and Zhjaeve turned saying "The next part of the ritual is done."

I looked at her and asked "Maybe a little warning next time Zhjaeve?"

"It was not I who did it." She stated.

"Then who?" I asked

"The statue it recognized you as a recipient of the first blessing and gave it to you of its own accord. That is why the others are protected by trials." She replied.

"I see." I said "Well, that's interesting."

I then looked about and seeing that Casavir and Shandra were still gone I decided it was time to do so grave robbing. I walked over to the coffins of the Illefarn heroes and picked open the locks of the chests at their feet. I looked over my shoulder and said

"Don't tell them about this I could do without a lecture on morality." Both Sand and Bishop nodded Bishop with an exceptionally big smirk on his face.

Zhjaeve gave a small bow saying "As you wish Kalach-Cha."

As I rifled through their belongings I came across a really nice old harp. It was silver with a large sapphire embedded in it. I ran my fingers across it and winced it really needed to be tuned.

"Found a new toy I see." Said Bishop

Smiling I said "Indeed I did. Once I get it tuned I'll play you a song on it."

Grinning he said just a little sarcastically "Lovely."

I frowned saying "You know you love my singing."

Looking away he said "Perhaps."

Before I could say anything else Sand cut in saying "If you two are quite done I think we should be getting out of here."

We both looked to him, Bishop out of the corner of his eye, and I said "You're right let's get going. Who knows what Shandra and Casavir are up to?"

Bishop snickered and Sand smirked as we made our way out of the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled as we made our way out of the temple and toward the location of the next statue. I felt rather giddy and couldn't help smiling. I knew I must look ridiculous but I couldn't help it and didn't much care either.

I took up Bishop's hand smiling at him and he flushed a bit. Which made me giggle and he said "What?"

"Nothing." I said "I'm just happy."

"Is that so?" he said raising an eyebrow. "And what has caused this bout of levity?"

I kissed him and said "If I told you that would take all the fun out of it."

I then ran away towards the Gem Mines laughing.

0o0o0o0

As I entered the mines I smiled at all the books neatly organized in shelves around the entrance. I took a step forward to better examine them and the spirit of an Elven man appeared saying "The dust stirs beneath your feet. What brings one of flesh and blood to this kingdom of sprits?"

"I am here seeking the statues of purification." I replied, a bit startled by his appearance.

"The guardian has returned then?" the elf said.

"That he has" I replied "and I seek to put an end to him do you know where the statue is or not?"

"That I do. It is in the room behind me concealed within a stone tree. To open you will need three dwarves and three elves of Illefarn."

"And how am I to find them? Illefarn is dead and gone."

"True, Illefarn is gone but sprits of Illefarn still dwell within this building those that were close to the man who became the guardian."

"I see and all we have to do is gather these spirits?"

"It will not be that easy. They have not taken to being trapped here well. You will have to subdue them and then convince them to help you. As well as disable the ghost lights." The spirit said.

I sighed and said "Of course. You mentioned ghost lights what are they and how do I disable them?"

"The touch of the living is enough to disable them. As to what they are. They are lights to keep the spirits from escaping into the world. To you they will seem as pale purple lights but to the unliving they are a seething light with all the intensity of the sun and thus are unable to approach them. You must disable them if you wish for the spirits to make their way to the tree."

"Very well." I said "Let's go."

0o0o0o0

"Why bother combining them six into one all women are like that to begin with?" Bishop said scowling after the spirit.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "What we're all crazy?"

"No, just confusing." He stated.

"I see." I replied "Well I think the same can be said for men. They can be just as baffling."

"Yea, well I don't pay attention to men."

Smirking I said "And I'm glad that you don't." I then turned to the others and said "How many spirits is that? All of them?"

Shandra shook her head and said "No that's only five we still have one to go."

"Well let's get going." I said.

We then searched until we came upon a small room that seemed to serve as a secondary barracks. The last of the spirits was here and after subduing him like the rest I walked up to him and he said "You must pardon me friend it was not my custom to greet visitors with swarms of undead. I am called Annaeus"

"You're Annaeus huh? I've heard the other spirits mention you." I said.

"Is that so? They must still bear me ill will even after all this time. Though I can't say I'm surprised. How often in life did I come face to face with 'evil' just to discover it someone trying to do what they thought was right. Yes it all began with me. A silly fat dwarf. I created the guardian and later tried to destroy him."

"How very true. You must regret the consequences of your actions."

"Regret?" Annaeus said "Not at all. I saved thousands of people from the wrath of Netheril, preserved an enclave of culture and tolerance against a canvas of war and hate with the guardian. No I do not regret my actions; the guardian saved my people."

"And doomed thousands more." I said crossing my arms.

"One cannot predict every consequence of their actions whether they be for good or for ill. Walk down one road instead of another you could doom a man to death but you are a fool if you blame this on yourself."

"Point." I said

He then continued "The guardian was conceived for a noble purpose and there was no evil foresaw in his birth. My conscience is clear."

"I see." I said "Tell me of your attempt to destroy the guardian."

"To destroy the guardian I created a ritual to weaken him the very ritual you seek to complete. The Ritual of Purification."

"And it failed?"

"Not at all. Our forces were splintered. Many of the wizards those who knew him in life tried to reason with him. Their hearts did not understand that he was no longer their friend even if their minds did. The guardian slew us all and drained our lives and with us went the might of Illefarn."

"Hmm." I said "Well it is good to know that the ritual works. At the very least that is good news. Will you follow me to the Communion Tree?"

"Of course lead the way, my good lady." Annaeus said.

0o0o0o0

There was a bright flash and the spirits of the dwarves and elves disappeared along with the Communion tree. All that was left was when I opened my eyes was another Statue of Purification. I stepped forward and was granted another power.

"Well that's three down. I suppose we should go and look for the other two." I said turning about to the others.

As we left I stopped and asked the spirit at the entrance if there was anything at all I could do to give him and the others rest. His response was that only the fall of the Guardian would bring them rest as they were all so closely tied to him.

"Tell of the guardian when he was a man." I said softly.

"He was a great hero who saved Illefarn on countless occasions and when she was threatened once again he stepped forward to defend her by way of the guardian. He's was congratulated and called a hero once more by all save one person."

"They Elven woman who loved him." I said softly determinately not looking at Bishop.

"Yes. She begged him not to do this saying she would never see him again. That she would lose him forever. He did not listen however saying it was his duty to protect Illefarn in whatever way he could."

"Huh duty." Bishop sneered "It's just something nobles use to wring more blood and loyalty out of fools and peasants." Bishop said scathingly.

"I disagree." Said Casavir "There is nobility in such actions even though some maybe unable to see it."

"There is." I said slowly "Though I doubt most people do such things for purely altruistic reasons. This particular circumstance was just a bad idea from the start for without a conscious state of mind he has nothing to guide him but the instructions he has been given and eventually he will and did twist them into something they were not meant to be."

"How do you know this?" Shandra asked giving me that same puzzled look she always did when I said such things.

"It's simple really." I shrugged "It's happened time and time again in tales of old. History repeats itself if not learned from. It's just simple logic really."

"Of course it is." Shandra said rolling her eyes.

"It is." Sand and Zhjaeve said together.

The spirit then looked at me and said "Please take these books. They are the history of Illefarn. My life's work and almost completed at the time of my death. Take them so hopefully your people will learn from them and our mistakes won't be repeated."

I looked to him and said "I will do my best to make sure history does not repeat itself."

"Rest will be bitter sweet for me." He said almost forlornly looking around at his books "The collective knowledge I have kept here for so long will become dust. All that remains of Illefarn."

I nodded, running my fingertips along the spines of the books and said "I will make sure you are not forgotten."

0o0o0o0

We stood examining the door in Riverguard Keep which behind stood the next Statue of Purification.

"I think the goblin shaman had the right of it." Sand said finally.

I rose an eyebrow at him and said "You think so?" for I had been wondering if he had while I had been studying the door as well and was unsure what to think of it even with what I knew of arcane lore and Illefarn itself.

Sand nodded and said "Yes the enchantment on the door is too strong for me to dispel even with my considerable talents. The only way we are going to get in is with some sort of key or by the way the goblins had planned on getting in and good luck finding someone willing to do that."

I frowned and then after a moment said "I'll do it." I then stepped forward took hold of the handle. An enormous electrical shock ran though me and my first instinct was to let go but I held on until a particularly large jolt forced me to. I didn't even feel Bishop catch me.

As I blinked and tried to come to my senses I vaguely heard Shandra say "She's mad. I was just guessing before but now I know."

"Perhaps." Said Sand, examining the door again. "It worked though."

Ignoring him Bishop gave Shandra a harsh glare and said "The fool girl's trying to take all the punishment, wench. I'd send someone else, but that's just how Selene is, so shut your mouth before I do it for you."

Shandra raised an eyebrow at her and said "Jumping to her defense now are you? How sweet." She smirked.

Bishop's glare intensified and he said "As if she needs it. But your constant whining is grating on my nerves. To listen to you she can't set her toe right, let alone her foot."

Shandra then glared right back at him and said "I'll speak up whenever I want to."

Smirking Bishop then said "Yeah funny how fools always do that."

Furious Shandra then snapped "You're just in love with Selene… or lust after her. Or whatever it is mangy beasts like you do."

I then shook my head and before Bishop could respond I said rather annoyed "I thought I asked you not to talk him like that Shandra or was I talking to myself?"

Shandra jumped, a bit, not realizing I was conscious and blushed looking away.

Bishop then set me up on my feet and asked "You alright?"

I smiled at him rather amused by the question and said "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He looked at me almost concernedly and then stepping away from me nodded.

I then stepped forward and pushed the door open still a bit disoriented. I walked up to the statue and after hearing the same message I had heard three times I was granted the forth blessing.

Zhjaeve then looked to the west and said "The final statue lies beyond the portal."

"What portal?" I asked

"The song portal at the center of Arvahn the Illefarn used them to traverse great distances. It shall take us to the final statue."

"Alright lead the way." I said.

O0o0o0o

After we stepped though the portal the next thing I remember was being in West Harbor and Shandra asking "Where are we?"

I looked about and said "It seems to be West Harbor or what's left of it anyway."

Zhjaeve then said "These are not the ruins we seek. Is this your birth village?"

I smirked at her stating the obvious and replied "That it is. I wonder why we're here."

"You lived here?" asked Shandra "I didn't know you were from a mere village must have been a tough childhood."

I gave a shrug and said "It wasn't that bad. Could have been worse, could have been better. I do wonder about Daegun and Bevil though."

"Friends of yours?" asked Casavir "We could look for them if you like."

I smirked and said "You could say that and no Daegun will be long gone. He seems to have a sixth sense about such things. I'm sure he was gone before this even happened. He is the one who raised me after all, taught me everything I need to know about life and such and Bevil is…" I paused wondering how to best phrase it and then said "a childhood companion is probably the best way to put it. He and Amie were always there with me following me around. They were about the only ones who took notice of me. No one else really did. Amie used to call me the ghost of West Harbor." I gave a bit of an ironic grin and continued "It seems more apropos now that the place is destroyed and deserted." I then shook my head and said "Forgive me I'm rambling. I suppose we should get moving."

"Where to?" asked Shandra.

"To the Illefarn ruins on the outskirts of the village I presume that is where we were supposed to go and just somehow ended up here."

"Know that only something of great power could have turned us away from our true destination." Zhjaeve said in that ever calm voice of hers.

Shandra looked about uneasily and said "Something more powerful than teleporting around? Great."

I grinned at her sarcasm as Zhjaeve continued "Know that we must be on our guard for… Wait do you hear that? It is like the sound of a child wailing."

I shook my head saying "I don't hear anything."

"I don't either." Said Shanda.

"Nor do I." said Sand "Must be something else you're hearing or whatever it is you gith do."

"It is like a vibration in the air coming from somewhere nearby." Zhjaeve said her eyes seeming to glass over for a moment. Her eyes then cleared and she said "We should move on you lead for you are likely to best know this place."

I nodded and began to walk forward Bishop walked next to me and after looking around he said "You know they say home looks a lot smaller after coming home from a big journey. Well it just looks burned to me."

I gave a sigh and said "That it does, both burnt and smaller."

"Maybe you've grown." He said.

I looked about and said "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Who's to say? I've been through a lot lately but I'm unsure if that's made me any wiser. Hells I'm unsure if I'm even doing the right things. For it seems for every decision I make I go around the corner to see yet more death and destruction. Particularly… Particularly of those close to me." A small tear escaped and ran down my cheek. I quickly looked away hoping he hadn't seen.

0o0o0o0

Bishop looked at her rather astounded. He had never seen her shed so much as a single tear over anything they had seen. She had always been nonchalant to the point that it offended some of the others, chastising her for being so cold. He felt something tug at him and he said "I'm sorry. I'm saying all the wrong things when I was actually trying to soften the blow."

She looked up at him just the slightest bit surprised and smiling took up his hand said "Thank you. It means a lot to me. Really."

He looked away but did not remove his hand saying "Don't thank me for messing up."

"Come." She said "Let us go."

O0o0o0o

Bishop watched Selene as they made their way to the Illefarn ruins on the outskirts of West Harbor. He was even more unsure of what to think of her now. Just when he thought he had figured something out about her he found it to be false or at least not completely true. He had thought her to be a cold and cynical person like himself with a little something else he still didn't quite understand. Figuring out what that was, was one of the reasons he stuck around, or so he told himself, now he finds out she's not as aloof as she puts off and was curious and a little confused yet again. Noticing his look she turned and smiled at him fondly. He looked away there was such trust, even love in the way she looked at him and he was unsure if he deserved it. He quickly moved past her and the others needing to be away from them.

O0o0o0o

As I watched him go I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot. I could almost feel him pulling away slightly but it was still there and this saddened me more than I would like to admit but there was nothing that could be done about it. At least nothing I could think of. Being more affectionate might drive him away even faster, while doing nothing would solve nothing, I suppose I could talk to him about but I wasn't sure if that was a solution either. He wasn't much for talking about his emotions. Nor was I if truth be told. I didn't like talking about things I didn't fully understand it made me feel foolish and my emotions were definitely something I didn't understand. I got out the harp I had found back in the Temple of Seasons and began tuning it so as to have something to do with my hands. I always had to have something to do with my hands when stressed. I think I would go mad if I didn't. It calmed me, helped me relax and gave me something else to think about.

Casavir then came up to me obviously noticing my distress and asked "Are you alright, my lady?"

I gave him a bit of an ironic smile and said "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me just a bit of your everyday stress. It'll pass."

He looked at me concernedly, disbelievingly but then nodded and walked off. I then went back to tuning my harp and soon enough we arrived at the same set of ruins Bevil and I had visited what seemed like such a long time ago. As I looked around it surprised me how there wasn't a single lizardman to be found whereas last time the place was simply crawling with them. I then turned as I heard Zhjaeve say

"The door it is not sealed."

I looked and noticed she was right and said "Looks like someone beat us to it. We should see if the statue is still there."

I then noticed Bishop seemed to be lost in thought and I asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Just this King of Shadows, how one day he's the hero of a whole nation the next he's the blight of the entire world. It figures really." He replied.

I gave a bit of an ironic grin and said "That it does."

Looking away his eyes seeming to glass over he said "We're rotten to the core. Some are just better at hiding it then others or else they die too soon for it to come to the surface."

I frowned at him a bit concerned and said "You may have a slight point there. Everyone does have some evil in them. A dark side if you will. But I think everyone also has some good in them too. You may just have to look a bit harder for it in some."

He snorted contemptuously and said "You do that. Me I like to stay as far away from other people as I can."

I gave a wan smile and said "I know, as do I. But you must realize as I have that certain other people actually make life worth living."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then looking away said "I don't have to do anything. I'm fine just on my own. I don't need anybody." He then turned and walked into the ruin.

I looked away feeling an emptiness threatening to engulf me. I then shook it away and went in after him.

O0o0o0o

As we entered we saw a shadow reaver destroy the last Statue of Purification. It turned and said "You are too late the statue's power has been spent another has taken it though they have not completed the rest of the ritual as you have and once I slay you and destroy the other statues there will be no one to stop us."

"Oh yeah?" I said "Well bring it on. I'm not going to go down without a fight."

The Reaver then attacked summoning shadows and shadow priests to its aid, which were easy enough to dispatch. Once we had the Reaver cornered he said "You cannot kill me I shall reform within the Mere and be back."

I rose an eyebrow at him and said "So I'll get to kill you again? Sounds like fun." I then promptly severed his head. I then sheathed my sword and said "Come on, we need to find this other."

"How are we to do that? It could be anyone!" Shandra exclaimed

"Serendipity, my friend. Serendipity. More likely than not this person will show up sooner or later looking for us. For now I say we return to the keep." I replied

She looked at me disbelievingly and Zhjaeve then said "Know that the Kalch-Cha is right. For now we should concentrate on reforging the sword of Gith. We should return to Crossroad keep and seek the aid of the scholar who was imprisoned with me Aldanon. He may be able to help us with this."

I nodded and headed for the portal.

0o0o0o0

I sat in camp idly playing my new harp when I suddenly heard an outburst of shouting. I slumped down when I recognized the voices.

0o0o0o0

"What do you want, paladin?" Bishop spat disdainfully as he heard him come into the clearing. At first Casavir didn't respond and Bishop smirked broadly and turned around saying "Ah you wish to talk about our lady captain don't you?"

"It has nothing to do with her." Casavir replied.

"Sure it doesn't. You keep telling yourself that." Bishop said smirking still.

Scowling Casavir said "I'm watching you Bishop. I don't trust you and she shouldn't either."

"Oh really? What a surprise. That's the same thing I told her about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're too good paladin and neither of us trust that. You have to be working some kind of angle. Jealous that she won't let you into her bed? Trying to be extra good so she'll open those luscious white thighs for you?"

"Don't not speak of her that way!" Casavir said vehemently

Bishop grinned wickedly at him and said "Oh now don't go defending her honor. She can do that herself and unlike you I know she can, so I don't have to be getting tough and clench jawed. I know what she likes. She likes someone who's not afraid to make the hard decisions, who's not afraid to do what needs to be done. Because men like me are a sight more honest than anyone with a temples cloak on their shoulders. Now get out of here and let her make her own decisions. I do."

Bishop then turned back around and resumed what he was doing as he heard Casavir leave the clearing.

O0o0o0o

I slumped down even further as I saw Casavir come back to the campsite my face burning and was more than a little speechless of Bishop's defense of me thinking

"I guess I'm not the only one feeling conflicted. Two peas in a pod we are."

Soon enough Bishop came back as well and after looking around he headed straight for me. I tried to slump down even more but he still saw me and grabbing me by the arm began pulling me away from the others. When we were significantly far away I looked up at him and asked

"What?!"

He then handed me a small pouch not saying anything. I looked at him curiously and then opened it. Inside were a bunch of blackberries. I smiled warmly, after all they were my favorite. I leant up and kissed his cheek and said

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. He then looked away and said "I suppose you heard that little talk I had with the paladin."

I nodded popping one of the blackberries in my mouth and said "Yea, as did everyone else for probably seven leagues."

"Good." He said "It probably livened up there miserable lives. I told him… I told him he had no business lusting after you. Made a perfect fool out myself too."

I smiled at him and almost giggled saying "A perfectly sweet fool." As I reached up and stroked his face.

He gave a bit of a hard laugh and said "A fool none the less." He paused for a moment and then said "The paladin is no doubt the sort your distinguished father would want for you."

"I kind of doubt that honestly for Casavir has whole mess of his own problems that are obvious to those who look for them. But regardless I think it's my decision whom I spend my time with and it will definitely not be Casavir. For one I don't find him at all attractive and for two he's got about as much personality as a tree stump or perhaps a boulder would be more appose." I said getting a bit lost in thought.

Bishop grinned widely and pulled me in for a kiss. When he pulled away he stroked my cheek and said

"Enjoy the blackberries."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah there you are." Kana said as they walked in "I was hoping you would return soon. I have a report for the captain." Looking around she then asked "Where is she by the way?"

Shandra looked around too and said "She was right behind us when we arrived."

Sand rolled his eyes and said "Mystra. They're gone again." He glanced at Casavir and said "I think you're little talk made things worse rather than better and not just for you. How are we to get anything done with them constantly sneaking off?"

Casavir turned and stormed off Shandra, of course, not far behind.

Sand rolled his eyes and said "I suppose your message will have to wait Kana. Meanwhile I'll be in the library trying to make sense of Aldanon."

"As will I." Zhjaeve said nodding.

"That's what the message is about Master Aldanon wishes to speak with her."

"Hum. I will see what he wants and relay the message then." Sand said.

0o0o0o0

I grinned widely as I led Bishop away from the others as we walked through the gates. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then grinned as well. Once we were alone he pushed me up against the stone wall and kissed me ferociously which I returned with rising ardor. After a moment he pulled away and I began unlacing his jerkin. When he brought a hand up stopping me and asked

"What's got into you lately?"

"What do you mean?" I replied evasively.

"You know what I mean. Why have you been so eager as of late? Not that I'm complaining but…"

I couldn't help but grin. Blushing I looked away and finished "You're suspicious." I bit my lip and then murmured "You'll think it's stupid."

He ran his fingers through my hair and said smirking "Probably, but you should tell me anyway."

I grinned and just looked down at our interlocked hands for a moment and then said slowly

"Jealousy gets me… excited."

I could feel myself blushing all the way up to my ears and knew without even looking at him that he was smirking and widely.

He then turned my face to him and he was indeed smirking more widely and smugly then I had ever seen before. He then stroked my cheek and said

"Well that's good for I happen to be a very, very jealous man."

I smiled at him and replied "And I a jealous woman."

"Well lucky it happens to get me excited too."

I giggled and he leaned to kiss me again when we both heard someone cough. I sighed closing my eyes in annoyance and then looked to see Aldanon's assistant, Harcourt, standing at the end of the alleyway. Bishop glared harshly at him and said

"Can't you see we're a little busy here?"

Harcourt blushed and looking away said "Yes but Master Aldanon sent me to find you. He says he has urgent news concerning the whereabouts of Ammon Jerro."

"And this can't wait why?" I asked a little exasperated.

"He did not say. He only said to come find you."

"Well you've found us now go away." Bishop said still glaring at him.

I sighed, noticing the look the assistant had. He wasn't going to leave us be. I groaned and not the kind I had been anticipating. I leant my head against Bishop's shoulder for a moment and then said

"Fine we're on our way."

"We are?" Bishop asked.

"Yes." I then leant up and kissed him murmuring "I'll make it up to you later, promise."

"Fine." He growled glaring at Harcourt. Who paled considerably for if looks could kill he'd be dead three times over.

0o0o0o0

"Ah hello there." Aldanon said giving that absent minded smile of his. "It's so nice of you to visit I am glad to be able to explore here. The last time I was here I didn't get to explore the Keep or the library that much at all; such a shame. Was there something you wanted?"

I almost felt my jaw drop and glared back at his assistant. Who gulped and said nervously

"Master Aldanon it is you who wished to speak to the captain remember? You sent me to find her."

Sand then walked into and said

"I told him not bother you. That it could wait. It's not like the haven is going anywhere."

"You found the location of the haven?" I asked.

"Harcourt did." Sand replied nodding to the assistant.

"I see and where is it?"

"Deep in the mountains surrounded by an aura of infernal magics, of course." Sand said sardonically.

I chuckled for I had always enjoyed Sand's sense of humor, it was rather close to mine, and replied

"Of course. What's an evil secret lair without a few demons?"

"Not very evil." He chuckled.

I then noticed Bishop's glare and stopped laughing said

"You go round up the others tell them what's going on and we'll get moving."

I then took Bishop by the arm and led him away as he was still glaring at Sand. I smiled at him and said "You're so cute when you get jealous."

Still glaring back at Sand he muttered "Is there any man here who is not after you?"

I smiled at him said "I don't know, maybe Grobnar?"

I chuckled at the look on his face and continued "But I do know that only one holds my interest and that is you, my dear Bishop. Come let me prove it and how much I appreciate your concern while we have the time."

O0o0o0o

Bishop sat with his back against the headboard looking into the fire lost in thought. He was defiantly getting close, a lot closer than he had ever been to any other woman.

"Anyone in general really." He thought as an afterthought.

He looked down at Selene who was asleep in his lap. He stroked her hair and she smiled in her sleep snuggling closer to him. He wondered what was happening, where this was going, what he was going to do. He sighed, looking away back into the fire, everything was so complicated now. He wanted to trust her, to stay with her but something in him was still resistant and wanted to leave. An image then flashed in his mind, the image of her when she had shed that single tear and how it had wrenched his heart to see her hurt. His eyes flicked back to her and he wondered if this was what love was. There was then a loud knock at the door and he looked to the door and down to her again, wondering who it was. The knock then came again louder this time along with someone shouting

"Captain? Captain Selene?"

Selene didn't even twitch and Bishop ignored them watching her sleep. The door then opened and in walked one the Greycloaks. He stopped dead saying

"I'm sorry it's just no one answered and I thought."

"Thought you would check just to be sure." Bishop said smirking not looking up playing with her hair softly.

The Greycloak nodded and then said "The wizard Sand wished me to tell you and the Captain that he and the others are ready to go."

Bishop nodded saying "Go tell him we'll be there soon."

The Greycloak bowed saying "Of course, sir."

Bishop let out a sigh as the Greycloak left. He supposed he'd have to wake her. She looked so peaceful though.

O0o0o0o

Sand waited impatiently in the entrance hall for Bishop and Selene to arrive. He knew what to expect when Selene had sent him to gather the others he just didn't think it would take so long. That's why he had sent one of the Greycloaks to fetch them. After all he was not going to get drawn into to a verbal sparring match with Bishop. He could easily outsmart the ranger though Selene always came to his defense and she was a much more difficult opponent. She had even been able to outwit him on occasion, which he found frustrating, disconcerting, and time consuming. He sighed rolling his eyes and then noticed the Greycloak he had sent to get them returning.

"Well?" asked Sand with a raised eyebrow.

"He said they'll be here soon." The Greycloak said.

"He did?" Sand asked

"Yes sir."

"What did the Captain say?"

"Nothing sir, she was still asleep."

"And he didn't berate you at all for interrupting them?"

"No sir." The Greycloak said "He was rather understanding."

"Bishop understanding?!" Shandra exclaimed.

"That is an anomaly indeed." Sand agreed.

"He wasn't at all sarcastic or crude?" Shandra asked.

The Greycloak shook his head saying "No he didn't say much at all he…" the Greycloak shifted uncomfortably and continued "well he just watched the Captain sleeping."

"Leering at her I suppose." Shandra said rolling her eyes.

"No." the Greycloak said softly "It… It was a lot more tender then that." the Greycloak than shifted again and asked "Is that all?"

"Yes, yes that's all. You may go." Sand said waving him away. Thinking "Hmm I suppose he really is kinder then he lets on. And I can't wait to goad him about it." A broad smirk crossed his face.

0o0o0o0

"Selene." Bishop said softly "Selene wake up." he shook her a little and she rolled over murmuring

"Just a little longer. I promise to practice my herbalism later."

Bishop grinned thinking "She must think she's back at West Harbour." He then ran his hand through her hair and whispered into her ear "Are you sure? I was going to show you the best place to find blackberries and lilacs today."

She then blinked a couple times and looked up at him blearily and once she noticed who it was she smiled and then pushed him lightly saying "No fair."

He kissed and replied "Who said I was fair?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms about his neck saying "Point, my dear ranger, point."

He then stroked her cheek saying "Sand says he and the others are ready to go to the Haven."

She turned her head to the side sighing and said "Very well let's get going."

0o0o0o0

I stretched as I walked into the entrance hall saying "Everyone ready to go?"

"You were the one we were waiting on. You and your boy toy." Sand replied scathingly.

I rolled my eyes saying "Well sorry. I was just trying to be considerate by asking."

"Yes, well try to be a little quicker next time. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for Bishop to stare at you lovingly on another date."

I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he was talking about, whereas Bishop just glared at him and Shandra stared at him in disbelief while to my own disbelief I swear I saw a smirk tugging at Casavir's lips.

Smirking widely Sand said "Anyway we should be on our way if we are to make it to the haven anytime soon."

0o0o0o0

"The way is only open to those of Jerro blood." The guardian said solemnly.

"Well I'm a Jerro so open up." Shandra said defiantly.

The guardian shook his head saying "It's not as simple as that you must first go through the trials regardless to prove you are worthy."

I rolled my eyes and said "Of course we do. What are these trials of yours?"

Not responding to my sarcasm the guardian said "They are the trials of Determination, Righteousness and Sight."

"And what do we have to do in said trials?" I asked putting my chin upon my fist.

"The Trial of Sight is a test of your ability to defend yourself against unseen foes. Light the braziers to illuminate the threat and destroy it. The Trial of Righteousness is the test of being able to do what must be done to achieve the greater good even if it appears distasteful. Seek out the barbarian shaman mediating on the cliff overlooking this area. He seeks a vision from his god. When he receives this vision he will unite many tribes under one banner and they will sweep over the land like a plague destroying many lives. Destroying him now will prevent this."

I looked at the guardian skeptically at this statement wondering if I should believe its words. For how was I to know it spoke the truth what if this golems master just wanted the shaman out of the way and there was no threat. I wrinkled my nose at it and then smirked for the task did seem distasteful just as it said, and that was amusing, so perhaps it was telling the truth or perhaps not. I would go and seek out this shaman regardless and figure out what to do from there.

"The final trial" the guardian continued "is the Trial of Determination. It is a test to disregard pain, loss, and suffering in order to reach your goal whatever it may be. Go and collect burning water from the place where the water flows into the sky."

I nodded and said "Very well we shall return once we've accomplished these tasks"

As we walked back to where the braziers were I asked Shandra "Do you know anything about these trials?"

She shook her head saying "All I remember is my mother's stories about how it was inescapable labyrinth full of demons and monsters and that to get in you needed a pint of fresh blood and not just any blood it has to be Jerro blood. Though I think she was exaggerating"

I rose an eyebrow at her and said "Well let's hope so. You're no good to us dead or close to it anyway."

She then gave me a rather offended look and I heard Bishop laugh somewhere behind me I smirked chuckling as well and patting her on the arm I said

"I'm just teasing you. Well I did mean it but I was just trying to ruffle your feathers so to speak. You're so funny when get angry. To put it a nicer way I hope so because it would be unfortunate to see you hurt for I enjoy your companionship."

She looked me strangely and then nodded looking a bit confused.

I then fell back and Bishop came up next to me saying "You enjoy it don't you?"

"What?" I asked

"Confusing people." He said with a broad smirk on his face.

I gave a bit of a sly smile and said "Sometimes. Though there are times when it is hard for me to properly articulate my thoughts and there is just no stopping it. Ironic no? That a bard would have this difficulty."

"You seem to be able to find irony everywhere" He said with a wave of his hand.

O0o0o0o

"Huh." I said as I looked out over the field and lit braziers as the last of the shadows fell.

"What?" Shandra asked.

I gave a slight shrug and said "I don't know it just seemed like an interesting test. Like there's a deeper meaning to. It's intriguing and insightful. Makes you think you know? But maybe that's just me. I do tend to think way too much."

Casavir looked about and said "I do see what you mean lady. I believe the message is evil can strike at you from anywhere at any moment even if you can't see it so you must always be on your guard."

I nodded saying "True though I would have said misfortune rather than evil. It is important to keep constant guard. There are so few people who you don't need it for." I then rubbed my am with my hand awkwardly and continued "Let's get moving."

O0o0o0o

Bishop watched her as she walked off towards geysers and wondered if he was one of those few people for she was one of his. He had realized this when they had been back at the Keep and it actually kind of scarred him how much it mattered to him that she felt the same way. The whole thing made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it these feelings of stay or go constantly warring within himself. She then looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, a smile that always made the decision for him.

O0o0o0o0

"What is that smell?" Shandra asked as we arrived at the geysers putting her hand up to her face.

"Sulfur." Bishop and I said simultaneously and then grinned at each other.

"Which means what exactly?" Shandra asked

"Which means you should watch your step. These geysers tend to spit acid." Bishop replied.

I shook my head and said "Don't be ridiculous I'm the most nimble. How about the rest of you stay here and I'll go and collect some of the water."

Bishop glared and said "If you want to send someone to die why don't you send the paladin or Shandra?"

"Hey!" Shandra exclaimed while Casavir looked his normal stoic self and did not respond to Bishop's jibe.

I smiled at him and then said "What you don't think I'll be able to do it?"

He glared at me and said "Don't change the subject. You know what I mean."

I smiled and walking over stroked his cheek and said "You're so sweet."

Looking away still glaring he said "Fine! But I'm not treating any burns if you get hurt."

I gave a small laugh and said "Don't worry that's what we have Zhjaeve for." I then quickly kissed his cheek and darted off.

I was able to dodge each of the small geysers and reach the large one. Once there I did a superfluous spin and caught some of the water in the vial the golem had given me."

"Quit showing off." Bishop said scowling at me.

I just smiled and threw him a wink as Shandra shook her head saying

"You just love living everyday day like it's your last don't you? That acid could have badly burnt you, you know?"

"Could have is the key phrase there." I said smirking, shaking the vial a bit and Bishop threw me another glare and I put my hands up saying "Alright, alright I'm coming back."

I then navigated my way back to the others and said to Bishop giving another spin "See I'm fine."

"Good to know." He said acidly. He then turned and stormed off.

I just shook my head smiling and went after him.

O0o0o0o

Shandra smiled after them and said "They may be a strange couple, but they're also kind of cute too."

"I will agree with you that they are strange." Said Sand "A couple of cynical jaded souls coming together is rather interesting to say the least. I am also pleased that neither of them are the sappy sort. I don't think I could stand being around all that mush. I'd sooner have Neverwinter take my head."

Shandra laughed saying "I don't think we have to worry about that."

O0o0o0o0

As I rounded the corner leading up to the path where we would find the shaman I was ambushed by Bishop. He grabbed a hold of me a bit roughly at first but then his touch softened and he sighed saying

"Why do you continue to vex me?"

I smiled at him and said with a giggle "Because it's so much fun."

I leant up to kiss him and he pulled away. I looked at him puzzled and then saw he was serious. I reached up and gently stroked his cheek saying

"I'm sorry. I was just playing around. I didn't mean to…"

The rest of my sentence was cut off as he kissed me so passionately that I thought I would melt. I clung to him trying what seemed like in vain to match his passion. When he broke away I said rather breathlessly

"And I'm the one who's vexing?"

He stared at me for almost a minute and then replied

"That you are."

He then turned and continued walking up the path to where the shaman was.

Lost in our own little world I didn't even notice the others had rounded the corner until Shandra touched my shoulder lightly asking

"You alright?"

I jumped and said

"Yea, fine." and made my way up the path, my head still spinning.

"Greetings, young one." The old shaman said as I crested the hill. "How can I help you?"

"I was told that you are threat to the surrounding areas. Is this true?" I asked.

"In a way." He replied "I will be a savior to my own people but bring disaster to all others. What do you plan to do about it young one?"

I frowned at him and wrinkled my nose I disliked him calling me young one it seemed pretentious. He was also just so blasé about the whole situation and something was definitely wrong with that. I then took a step forward hand on my blades and said

"Well if that's so I'm going to stop you but how do I know you're telling the truth."

"You don't." he said "You'll just have to trust your instincts. Am I lying to you?"

I looked him for a good long moment and then said

"I don't know but better safe than sorry. I'd rather have one death on my hands than hundreds possibly thousands."

The old man than smiled and said

"Good. You've chosen to do that which is necessary despite your discomfort."

He then pulled a spear out from nowhere and attacked. I dodged bringing my rapier and dagger out and parried his next blow and pushed him back, where an arrow caught him in the shoulder and he stumbled back only to be hit by another and then a series of magic missiles and he fell to the ground. I walked up to him blade ready when his body disappeared. I jumped back and into Bishop. I looked up at him and he smirked saying

"Jumpy are we?"

I frowned and replied "You didn't find that the slightest bit odd?"

He shrugged saying "Magic is the elf's job, not mine."

"True." I said "But I do have some knowledge of magic and I didn't see that coming."

I looked over at Sand and he said

"I'm thinking that the shaman was projection of some sort."

"Projection?" I exclaimed "That spear of his felt real enough to me."

Sand frowned at me and said "Just because it's a projection doesn't mean that it can't affect the world around it."

I opened my mouth to argue when I remembered Tarmas telling me the exact same thing when I was a child and promptly shut it. Shandra however asked

"What in the hells is that supposed to mean?"

"That magic can affect the world in many different ways. Even if it seems illogical, improbable magic can make it so." I said staring at the spot where the shaman had disappeared.

Sand looked at me impressed and said "Well put I must say. Though a bit more poetic than I would have put it."

I gave a shrug not responding still staring at that spot for it puzzled me all of the tests did. I then shook myself a bit deciding I was thinking too much, as usual, and said

"Well let's get back to the guardian and tell it we've finished its tests"

O0o0o0o

"I have completed the trials you set before me." I said to the guardian. "I lit the braziers and destroyed the shadows as well as the shaman threatening the land." I said a bit sarcastically "And collected the burning water." I then set the vial upon the stone pedestal.

"Now will you let us in?"

"Not yet the one of Jerro blood must shed some of it upon the stone. A drop will do." The guardian said solemnly.

"Great. I think my grandfather must have loved his privacy just a little too much." Shandra said.

She then took off one of her gauntlets and Bishop handed her his dagger smirking and she rolled her eyes taking it she cut her finger holding it over the pedestal. She then said

"There it's done now what?"

There was then a flash of light and she disappeared.

"We must find her!" exclaimed Casavir.

"I know!" Bishop exclaimed equally as vehement "That was my best dagger."

I grinned and gave him a little push and he just grinned back while Casavir looked disapproving, Sand just rolled his eyes and Zhjaeve made no response at all; silent and tranquil as ever.

When we walked in we encountered a devil the same devil that had been guarding the way to Zeeaire, Mephasm. He nodded to me and said

"Greetings, my friend. I would say I'm surprised to see you but the long ages spent in Baator have made it so that nothing surprises me anymore."

I tilted my head to the side a bit and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I am bound once again, against my will. This time the cage stronger and more secure."

"How the hell did you get caught again?" I asked.

He smiled cryptically and said "Interesting choice of words. To answer your question the warlock who was at the githyanki complex has made this place his lair and he has many ways of reclaiming that which is lost. I am not the only powerful devil he had in his command. I along with several other Baatezu and Tanar'ri are thralls of his that fuel this place and his powers to aid him in his endeavors."

"And where is the warlock?"

"At the center of the complex." Mephasm answered "Though you will not just be able to walk in. You will have to get the assistance of my fellow captives at least three of them to open the way to the laboratory. This will be no easy task as they will most likely try to thwart or manipulate you."

"Well that's not really all that surprising." I said with a bit of a shrug "As long as no one does anything stupid we should be fine."

Sand gave a snort and said "I suppose that means you'll have to keep your ranger in check Selene but who is going to do that for the paladin. Shandra's nowhere to be found."

I smiled at him sweetly and said "Why you are of course."

"Me?!" Sand exclaimed.

"Yes you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"And why is that?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"You really expect Zhjaeve to do it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sand glared at me for a moment and then smirking a bit he said "No, I suppose not."

I nodded and made my way for the door wondering just where Shandra was.

0o0o0o0

Shandra looked around nervously at the room she had arrived in and a female devil smiled evilly at her saying

"Well, well just when I was geting tried of Jerro blood a new vein appears."

"Wh-what?" Shandra stammered "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"My dear this entire place is directly controlled by the Jerro bloodline I imagine you got just as you entered."

Still confused and more than a little frightened Shandra asked "Where are my friends?"

"Around here somewhere." The female devil said rather blasé. "Not having as easy a time as you I would think. Let's not talk about them though let's talk about other things we have so much to discuss after all."

O0o0o0o

"I don't like this place at all." Bishop murmured under his breath "Makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

I smiled at this holding back a chuckle. Noticing this Bishop asked

"What?"

I shook my head saying "Nothing. It's just Bevil once said the same about my foster father Daegun. Maybe we'll find around the next corner."

Bishop rolled his eyes and said "Oh I'm sure and I'll be sure to introduce myself properly and tell him what a wonderful girl he raised."

I snickered and whispered "Come on, let's get going."

At the end of the hall we opened the door into the room of another demon. He sniffed the air as we entered and said "It steps forward to let me see it clearly."

I rose an eyebrow at said "I'm fine here thanks."

He grinned evilly and said "It has the pip-squeak voice of a female and also that of the lesser mortal races is it female?"

"Perhaps." I replied "What's it matter?"

The demon laughed and said "It must be very stupid not to know if it's female or not. But I will give it the benefit of the doubt as mortals say. I am Baalbisan and what does it want?"

I stared at him incredulously thinking if anyone was stupid it was him. I shook my head and said "I am Selene and I'm here to ask for your assistance in opening the laboratory."

The demon's eyes narrowed and he said "Why does it ask this was it sent by the female devil Hezebel to weaken me?"

"No. I don't even know who Hezebel is." I replied.

"She is the female in the next room always tormenting me by sending her erinyes to taunt me with their shrill voices and sickly sweet stench."

"I see."

"It would have to weaken her before I could comply to this request."

"Is that so? Well I'll go do that."

We then left the room through the other door.

"You're not really going to do as he says are you?" Casavir asked concernedly.

"Of course not. I need to keep my options open. After I talk to this Hezebel I'll decide who we'll help. Though I doubt she could be worse than him."

Bishop grinned at this Sand and Zhjaeve nodded approvingly while Casavir looked disapproving.

I frowned myself and then asked "Casavir why do you stay with us if you always disapprove of my decisions?"

"Because he's still hoping to bed you." Bishop said, sliding an arm around me in an almost protective fashion.

I gave a slight chuckle and slid my own arm around him.

Casavir glared at Bishop and then said "It's because despite some of your choices. I believe in you my lady. You have a good heart."

"That and you want to bed her." Bishop said in the same bored sarcastic tone though I felt his grip on me tighten.

I grinned and kissed him right below his jaw. "Come on you guys we better go and see this Hezebel."

O0o0o0o

"So you want me to anger Baalbisan enough to shout out his mother's name?" I asked Hezebel a bit perplexed. "Why?"

"For power of course." Hezebel replied "Do this and I shall help you."

I looked at her for a second deciding whether I could trust her or not. She was a devil and devils always kept their word. Yet they also prided themselves on being able to keep their word and betray you at the same time. I then decided that I couldn't trust her as far as I could throw her but I'd rather help her then that idiotic balor. I nodded and said

"A favor for a favor then."

O0o0o0o

"It returns without doing as I bid it? Begone before it angers me." Baalbisan said clearly annoyed

"And what if I don't want to leave?" I asked smirking widely "I could stay here and keep you company."

"Grr… your company is unwanted mortal." He growled back.

Feigning offence I said "Aw what can of male would turn down female company?"

"So it is female!" Baalbisan exclaimed "You are treacherous and deceitful like all your kind!"

I wagged my finger at him and said "Now, now no need to be hurtful I never told you that I wasn't you just assumed I wasn't."

"Which I can't see how." Bishop said leering at me.

I grinned at him and the balor said "Enough by Bethshiva! I've had enough of you mortals away with you!"

I smiled widely and a bit wickedly I might add and then flourished a bow, saying entirely sarcastically "But of course, forgive me oh mighty Baalbisan."

O0o0o0o

"This is wonderful. Thank you mortal. Though I do wonder why it's so short. Perhaps that is Baalbisan great secret; that his mother is a lower fiend."

"Perhaps." I said simply "The portal?"

"Yes, yes of course." she said raising her hand to power the portal. There was a surge of power in the air and the portal glowed. "There you are mortal it is done."

I nodded and made my way for the exit.

0o0o0o0

"Ah what is this? Come forward, little tool, let Koraboros look upon you." The Pit Fiend grinned evilly and said "A gift after all this time? I am touched. Tell me little one how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure." Shandra said nervously "A demoness told me I could travel anywhere in this place and suddenly I was here."

"Blood powers this place girl. Now here you are of your own free will, and the balance shifts."

"Balance? What Balance?"

"This place is powered by the presence of the Baatezu and tanar'ri held here. It's what allows you to travel as you will and grants power to the one who commands us."

"And who is that?" Shandra asked almost demandingly.

"A powerful wizard. One whom you and your friends have been chasing for some time, one who is forever linked to shadow. He is king of this place and his name is already known to you and your friends I think."

"The King of Shadows here?" Shandra gave a bit of gulp and then said "Well he'd better get ready for a beating for those I travel with aren't what I'd call the nicest people around. Your King of Shadows will be in for a surprise I think."

Koraboros smiled evilly and said "My dear, as long as we remain in our summoning circle the lord of this place will arise from every defeat anew, more powerful than before. And that does not bode well for your friends."

O0o0o0o

As we walked into the next room I heard a snarl and a familiar voice say "You! Zaxis can't guess how you got here but Zaxis will feast on your flesh once the master has crushed you."

I rolled my eyes and said "Nice to see you too, Zaxis."

"Were Zaxis not trapped here Zaxis would be feasting on your flesh in the bowels of the Abyss."

"I'm sure you would" I said placating the Hezrou demon "but since you are trapped. How about you help me get into the laboratory?"

"What why in the steaming hells would Zaxis ever help you?" the demon exclaimed.

"Well if you help me. I'll put in a good word for you to your master right before I kill him that is." I said smirking.

The demon laughed and said "The master will crush you beneath his heel. But Zaxis doesn't want to wait for the master." The demon then raised an arm and more Hezrou demons swarmed out of the portal.

After we disposed of them I gave I bit of a sigh and said

"I'll take that as a no. Very well, let us move on there are more demons and devils to bargain with in this place and we only need two more."

As we walked on down the hall to the next room I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sand seemed to be limping a bit after that last battle with the Hezrou demons knowing him he would either stubbornly retain that he was fine or complain unceasingly until we got a break. Though I was unsure which it would be this time one could never tell with him or at least I couldn't. I then looked about inspecting the others who also looked a bit worse for wear and I decided we should find somewhere to rest. We didn't want to finally find whoever was in charge of these baatezu and tanar'ri just to not be able to do anything about when we got there. I looked around and saw a concealed door nearby so I walked over and picked the lock on it and slid the door open. I walked in the others following and after I shut the door candles sprung to life and I said looking around the room

"This'll do." I thought everyone looked like they could use a break after that last battle. Luckily this room is so accommodating.

I turned around and relocked the door and then turned back to give the room a good look this time. It was a large room that was for certain it also seemed to be a mixture between a bedroom and a study. In it was the largest four poster beds I had ever seen. Along with a desk, numerous bookshelves, and two or three tables cluttered with alchemy apparatuses, scraps of paper, quills, and regents for who knows what kind of experiments. Karnwyr yipped and ran jumping up on the bed he curled up at the foot of it tucking his nose underneath his tail. I laughed softly. I guess that settled who would be sleeping in the bed. Bishop smirked and walked over to the bed, sat down and after scratching the wolf behind his ears then began taking off his boots. I walked over and sat down beside him still examining the room. Bishop leant over and whispered into my ear

"Want to examine the ceiling?"

I grinned widely and could not suppress a giggle at the ridiculousness of it and replied "Really?"

"Really." he said giving a smirk and I shook my head still laughing and kissed him then whispering back

"I'd love to, but what of our companions?"

He reached over and pulled a nearby cord which hid us from view. I laughed again and said

"So much for rest!"

I then pulled him close helping him out of his armor and clothings. He winced as I brushed against his shoulder and I asked

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head not answering. I frowned at him and said

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied turning away from me scratching Karnwyr's ears again.

Seeing the huge bruise across his back and judging from his tone it was not. I leant forward gently ran my fingers down his back singing softly, the bruise disappearing as I did so. He winced and looked back at me. I looked away and said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know I'm here for you if you do and I always will be."

O0o0o0o

Bishop sat there stunned unsure of what to say or to do. Why did she have to be so damned understanding all the time? Sometimes he wished she would yell at him, hit him, do something a normal woman would do. At least then he would know how to react. She always kept him on his toes with her unpredictability though that was probably what made him stick around he tended to leave rather quickly when it came to normal women. He then reached out and taking her hand he stared at it and said

"As hard as it is to believe I know this and it will just take time for me to get used to. I've never put my trust in someone who didn't betray me later."

"I would never betray you Bishop." She said softly "I… I care about you way too much to betray you."

He gave an almost ironic smile thinking "So she's too scared to say it too." He then leant forward and kissed her saying

"Again as strange as it sounds I believe you and I care about you too."

He then wrapped his arms around her and just held her until they both fell asleep.

O0o0o0o

I woke up to Karnwyr growling. I sat up reaching for my dagger to see Casavir standing at the end of the bed. I relaxed and couldn't help but smirk at Karnwyr's growling. It seemed he didn't like Casavir anymore than Bishop did. I reached forward and patted him saying

"Shhh that's a good boy."

Casavir looked warily at the wolf and said

"It is your watch milady."

I nodded and said "Ok thank you. You go and get some rest."

He nodded and walked off to his bedroll. I sat up stretching and grabbed my rapier setting it within reach so as to be prepared. I then leant forward and patted Karnwyr and smiled. The wolf thumped his tail and licked my hand.

"Yes, good boy." I said softly.

I looked back at Bishop and bit my lip, I was scared. Scared out of my mind as to where this was going. I sighed at this thought knowing this had to of been the thousandth time it had gone through my mind but I couldn't help it especially now after the talk we had just had, after we had reached the point of no return. I then sighed and sat up straight, off the edge of the bed, my sword on my lap and finished my watch.

O0o0o0o

As we walked down the hall to find the next fiend I looked about curiously and seeing an open door nearby I looked at it suspiciously and moved closer noticing a trap I leant down and began to disable it.

"Selene?"

I frowned and waved a hand saying

"Don't bother me now. I'm busy."

"No one is trying to bother you Kalach – Cha." Zhjaeve said quietly.

"One of you said my name didn't you?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

They all shook their heads and smirking Sand said

"Hearing voices are we? I knew there had to be something wrong with you."

I glared at him and said "I swear I heard…"

"Selene can you hear me it's Shandra."

"Shandra?" I asked confused.

The others looked at me even more strangely and I thought "Where are you?"

"Somewhere here in the haven. I've been jumping around and haven't gotten a hold of it yet." I heard her voice say again "But that's not the point. The demons and devils caged here have told me that their master is invincible."

I frowned at this and thought "Everyone has a weakness. It's just a matter of finding it."

"Well that's what they say…" she trailed off. I then heard her say "What?" as if distracted and felt the connection sever. I shook my head trying to clear it and felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Bishop looking at me a bit concernedly and I smiled saying

"Well that was interesting. Shandra seems to of gained the ability to speak telepathically."

"Where is she?" asked Casavir "Is she alright?"

"She seemed to be and I don't know where she is, nor did she. Hopefully we'll find her later. For now let's investigate this room."

I then walked into the nearby room keeping an eye out for more traps. We were soon ambushed by mephitis. After disposing of them and the traps we came upon another one well it was actually it was more of an imp really but he seemed not to be able to see us. His gaze was fixated on the bookshelf before him on one particular book in fact. I took a step forward and grabbed the book in question.

O0o0o0o

"A visitor is it that is a rare thing in this place. Tell me mortal what have you come here for?"

"I have come to learn more of both Ammon Jerro and the silver sword of Gith but on a more immediate note I've come to acquire your help in getting into the laboratory." I answered thinking "A pit fiend huh? Out of all these demons and devils he has to be the one I'm most interested in meeting. "The seers of plots within plots' as they were called. Too bad we didn't have time to chat."

"I see." Said the pit fiend "I am Koraboros and may just be able to help you, after you do me a favor."

"And that would be?" I asked figuring I already knew what it was.

"An imp who serves as my eyes and ears of this place has gone missing and I wish you to find him." Koraboros replied.

"Ah I already did that he was in a nearby room trapped by reading the wrong phrase out of a book."

"Interesting." Koraboros replied "Might I see this book?"

I looked at him warily and then thought "Might as well for I doubt the master of this place would leave something that could free his servants just lying around no matter how difficult it is to get in here."

"Fascinating. You would do well to hold on to that. I believe you will find one of the phrases useful." He said smiling wickedly as he handed it back.

I frowned and said "I don't suppose you're going to tell me which of these phrases now will you?"

The devil still grinning wickedly said "No I'm not. I'm afraid the Master would not be pleased if I instructed you in the use of such a valuable tool."

I rolled my eyes and said "Of course not. The portal if you will."

"Very well – you have no idea just how much you helped me. I shall open the portal as agreed."

I nodded and headed out the door to the next demon. As we entered the hall we were ambushed by succubi and after defeating them I was rather annoyed because I figured that if the mistress of the succubi was hostile before we even met it was going to be difficult to convince her to help.

A succubus in a long red gown, bright red lips, flowing red hair greeted me smiling.

"Well done!" she cried "You have earned your audience."

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked

"You're not the slightest bit upset at me for killing your followers?"

"Not at all, they are here for my amusement and nothing else. Though I do long for more masculine company."

I saw Sand smirk as if ready to present himself and I couldn't help but grin myself rather amused. The succubus looked about our company at the males of our group and her gaze lingered on Bishop a little longer than I would have liked. I took a step towards him watching her.

She grinned widely at this and said "This one is yours is he? I very much approve. A dark soul torn with so much hardship, loss, and betrayal, a soul like a dagger barely kept in its sheath. What back does that dagger seek I wonder?"

My eyes narrowed, glaring at her as she seemed to look through me at him. I suddenly didn't care if we got her help. In fact I'd rather kill her for her pretentious attitude and the way she was looking at him.

Bishop glared at her as well and said "Taunt and tempt all you want demon witch your little act bores me."

She pouted and said "Aw well you know if this form doesn't please you I could always change into the form of your lady here. Maybe that would stir that heart of yours."

"Pfft hardly. Who needs you when I've got the real thing right here?"

I smiled for about half a second until she said "Such restrained anger I hope it translates well for the both of you this evening. Now please I am Blooden please tell me what you have come to see me for."

"I wanted to ask for your help in opening a portal to the laboratory." I replied.

She frowned and then said "How boring I was hoping it would be something a little more exciting. Perhaps a little bloodletting will brighten my spirits. Servants!"

A group of three succubi then swarmed out of the portal and attacked us.

O0o0o0o

I swung my blade down, the last of the succubi falling with the blow. I then rolled my head on my shoulders and looking at Blooden asked

"So are you going to help us or not?"

Completely ignoring me she said "Oh that was so much fun just like back when Koraboros used to send his hell hounds over. I wonder why he stopped? I'd ask myself if I wasn't stuck in this circle and he kills all my messengers."

"So if I convince him to continue this you will help me?"

"That I will mortal." She said smiling.

O0o0o0o

"You wish me to send my pets to attack Blooden? What makes you think I would do this with Zaxis right around the other corner?"

"Why not? What's the risk?" I asked. I was getting bored of these fiends and their errands.

"Pride is the risk mortal. Insulting one another by parading our minions through each other's territories is all we have; small victories, but victories none the less. Though I will give Blooden the battle she desires. A refusal could be interpreted as a sign of weakness or fear."

He then raised his hand and summoned forth his minions.

O0o0o0o

Blooden smiled at the gory mess on the ground and said

"Oh that was just like old times thank you mortal!"

She then raised her hand and activated her own portal and I stepped through it to the laboratory. I looked about and carefully took a step forward. A loud gonging noise sounded and I closed my eyes swearing inwardly.

"Way to go Selene. Looks like you just triggered a trap." Bishop said

I glared at him and he just smirked.

The warlock who had been interfering with just about everything then walked in and said

"Intruders… unbidden and unwelcome. Are you prepared to pay the price?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

His eyes narrowed and he said "You! How you got here is a mystery, but it is a mistake that will soon be rectified." He then grinned evilly and said "Why what is this? You have brought gifts. I shall take the shards from your hands and your corpse."

I then jumped dodging a spell he shot at me and subsequently brought my blades up to block the attack of a summoned demon. It roared and swiped again with its other claw and I jumped out of its way and stabbed it in the throat. As it disappeared another charged me only to be shot down by a series of arrows. I smiled over at Bishop and he nodded saying

"Watch yourself Selene. I'd get rather cold at night if you weren't there."

He smirked and I grinned back at him only to see a lighting spell coming his way. I quickly moved pushing him out of the way. I slumped down a bit as the spell hit me and Bishop spun about firing his arrows at the warlock. Karnwyr charging forward after him. Distracted by this Sand was able to set off a series of his own spells disabling the warlock's protection spells. Bishop's next arrow caught the warlock in the shoulder knocking him to the ground.

"Fools!" the warlock said "You really think you can defeat me here! This place, this haven is the source of my power, my weapon all trapped here fuel my power!"

I stepped back as I felt the area around him surge with power, wind whipping out of nowhere. As the wind got even fiercer I swear I heard Shandra whisper

"Goodbye, my friend."

A look of pain crossed the warlocks face and the wind died down him disappearing in a flash.

"After him you never let a wounded mage escape!" Bishop shouted running through the portal.

O0o0o0o

I watched Shandra fall as we walked through the portal with a look of shock on my face. I had always known this could happen at any time but it was still rather disquieting. I looked up to hear Bishop say

"Well there goes the one woman willing to sleep with you, Paladin."

Unable to help myself I let out a laugh I then turned and hit him on the shoulder saying

"This is no time for jokes!"

He shrugged and said "You thought it was funny."

"That's not the point. We can't just let him get away that."

"True." Said Bishop "I say we kill him. Do to him what he did to her."

I looked at Ammon Jerro angrily who was staring at Shandra's body.

"Are you sad Ammon?" I asked scathingly "Now that there are no more Jerros for you to kill."

"There is one more the one that stands before you… but stay your weapons, your spells lest this tragedy give birth to another. Kill me now and this place will collapse upon us all. I have done a great wrong but perhaps it is not too late to rectify it. There is not much power left in my haven but there is enough left to get us all out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting the full two months for the next chapter. It's just my life has been a bit crazy as of lately what with school starting back up and my job having me work 30 hours a week up until recently. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are more than welcome as long as they're constructive criticism and not just pointless rudeness that's just annoying, disappointing and makes me a bit of a sad panda. Also sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual.

0o0o0o0

I sat there staring into the fire as everyone around me bickered about what to _do _about Ammon. I knew what we were to do but I thought I'd let them talk it out amongst themselves so as to get it out of their systems. I looked up upon hearing

"Selene will know what to do?"

I looked to all of them and then to Ammon and then back to the fire and said

"He will stay with us. We need him to defeat the King of Shadows but…" I said looking directly at him "The time will come when you will have to pay for all that you have done. As I'm sure you know." I looked away again saying softly "Dabbling in the dark arts is a dangerous business and one that's not usually worth it in the long run."

O0o0o0o

Bishop stared at her and wondered if there was something she was not telling him for she spoke as if from personal experience. He stepped forward to talk to her about it when Sir Nevalle walked in and said

"Captain Selene I need to have a word with you."

O0o0o0o

I sighed wondering what it could be and stood up. I walked over to him and asked

"What is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at my tone but ignored it saying

"Lord Nasher wishes to speak to you and to you alone."

"Really? What about?" I asked cocking my head to the side a bit.

"That is his business. You are to do as you're told. If not this keep will have a new captain by night fall." He replied harshly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said

"You want to give this place to someone else? That's fine by me. I've been wanting to leave since I got here."

I looked over my shoulder and said "Anyone want to come with me?"

They all just stared at me dumbstruck until Casavir walked over next to me and said

"I shall follow you my lady."

"The hell you will paladin." Bishop said walking up and standing between the two of us.

I smiled and wrapped my arms about his waist whispering "We could go find that hidden trail of yours."

He smirked and whispered back

"It's rather cruel to tease, ladyship."

"Since when do you care? And who said I'm teasing?"

A fire seemed to light in his amber eyes and I suspect he was having a hard time not just dragging me out of there right now. I reached up and stroked his cheek murmuring

"If only, if only…"

I then turned back to Nevalle and said "Though I suspect the good knight here wasn't being serious. Let us be off then Nevalle. Places to be, things to do, and people to kill. Is that about right?"

Nevalle only nodded disconcerted by my statements.

O0o0o0o

Bishop watched after her for a moment then turned around and remembered everyone was here so he turned back around and left the tavern ignoring the rumblings of his companions. It was raining and rather hard too; strange that he would forget such a thing. He looked up and scowled at the on coming rain he then quickly looked back down feeling as if someone was watching him, his eyes locked with Selene's who was indeed watching him from afar. She and Nevalle were at the gates getting ready to leave. She gave him a small smile and then looked away. Was she blushing? After all those nights spent together and all the innuendos she blushes when he catches her watching him? He just couldn't figure her out. He shook his head water droplets flying off his hair and face. He then turned and made his way to the shop figuring he could probably buy some ale off the kolbold.

O0o0o0o

I sighed as Nevalle and I entered Castle Never looking around at the assembled nobles there. I wondered what they were here for. What I was here for.

"There is a growing darkness in our lands." Nevalle said slowly "The King of Shadows grows in power as does his army and Crossroad Keep may be the only thing that stops him and his forces from reaching Neverwinter. Because of this and all you've done for Neverwinter Lord Nasher wishes to honor you by naming you a knight of Neverwinter."

"Thank you Sir Nevalle." I said nodding to him.

"Do not thank me you have more than earned it. It is your name that is being spoken as if the very name itself will keep them safe. It is you who has raised Crossroad Keep to the force that it is. Even Sand has been known to say a kind word or two about you." Nevalle said with a smirk.

I grinned back feeling the tension ease and he said

"Come follow me." gesturing me to follow.

I followed him down a hallway and into a small room. He walked over to a chest and opened it pulling out a cloak and a rather large sword. He handed them to me saying

"These are symbols of your knighthood. The cloak is imbued with many enchantments that will help you in following days."

"And the blade?" I asked holding up the sword.

"It is merely one of ceremony, one that has been used in all knightings."

"I see." I said thinking "Well that's rather boring."

"Let us be off then." Nevalle said "Many nobles from all over Neverwinter have come to witness this event."

I nodded ready for the ceremony to be over.

As we walked into the antechamber I felt a chill go down my spine something was about to go wrong and I looked about searching for it as Nevalle blathered on about what a fine example of knighthood I was. I then heard the click of a crossbow and swiveling around I saw the gate to the Great Hall close followed by a wailing noise.

I threw aside the ceremonial sword I had been given as a swarm of undead entered the room and drew my rapier.

O0o0o0o

I swung my sword downward beheading the last of the undead. I looked around and sighed. The undead had killed all but Nevalle myself and a single guard who was trembling and covered in blood.

"Poor guy." I thought "He's never seen this level of combat before or at least not this level of destruction."

I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Once he saw me he straightened up and said

"Captain?"

I gave him a faint smile and said

"It's alright you did a good job."

It felt cheesy but I knew that such things were often said for a reason and actually appreciated most of the time and indeed I saw him brighten up a bit and he smiled back saluting me he said

"Thank you Captain."

"Come we must evacuate to a safe room." Nevalle said.

I nodded and we made are way to a nearby guard room.

"And here I had heard you were rather cold-hearted." Nevalle said smirking again.

I smirked back and said "That's heartless sir."

"Well forgive me my lady." he replied grinning and giving a small bow.

I laughed softly and doing my best imitation of a curtsy and said "You are forgiven and yes I have been called such numerous times but everyone needs a little kindness now and then."

"Very true captain, very true." He then opened the door to the safe room and we went in. Securing the door behind him he then turned and said

"We need to see to the safety of Lord Nasher. The castles ancient defense mechanism has been activated that was the wailing sound you heard. It was devised to seal the castle in case it was ever under attack. Something we thought would never happen. Unfortunately it has cut us off from Lord Nasher. You must get to him or all is lost."

My first thought was "Why me?" but I then sighed inwardly and thought "Because it always has to be me. Everyone else was always too busy, too incompetent, or too scared." I looked at Nevalle and wondered which one he was. I then replied

"Very well how I am to do this if the castle is sealed? You know of a secret passage I presume?"

He nodded and said "That I do go out search around the tapestries in the hall. One of them should hold an entrance to Neverneath the chambers below Castle Never. It has been sealed for ages yet it is said to open when the castle is in danger, a path for the defenders of Neverwinter. Make your way to Lord Nashers side I shall be there as soon as I can."

I nodded and slipped out the door and into the shadows. I slipped past the undead swarming the halls and found my way to passage Nevalle had described. Once inside I heard the stone slide back into place. I kept a sharp eye out for anyone or anything that could be hiding in the shadows, just because this place was secret didn't mean others couldn't find their way in. I was here after all. I made my way cautiously forward until I came to room with a large statue in it and three doors all which appeared to be locked magically and nigh unpickable. I frowned wondering how I was to proceed forward when I heard a male voice say

"Be aware that you approach the sepulcher of Lord Halueth Never."

My eyes flicked about the room looking for the source and landed upon the statue.

"Yes." It said "It was I who spoke and you should be aware. There are many dangers in this place. It was designed to purge those unworthy to approach our lord."

"Is that so?" I asked "Who are you and how am I to prove my worth?"

"My duty in life, and my pact in death, is the defense of this castle I built with my two hands. Continue onward if you are a friend of Neverwinter you have nothing to fear. If not your presence will be cleansed." He replied.

I frowned thinking that was not much of an answer but knowing these ancient statue guardian types I wasn't going to get a better one they seemed to enjoy being difficult. And why not? Vexing random adventurers is probably the only amusement they got out of life. I then turned as the door to my right creaked open. After fighting my way through a couple of mephits I found myself in a similar room with another statue after watching it for a moment it's eyes looked to me and said

"Mine are the hands that built Neverwinter, but not with out my loyal fingers. How many fingers have I?"

I cocked my head to the side and thought "Is this really to be a series of riddles about Neverwinterean history?" I shrugged and subsequently thought "Good a way as any to protect something for only those that knew its history would know how to get through. Which would most likely or at least hopefully be one of Neverwinter's own ranks but it could also be one that knew about this before hand (which seems unlikely as Nevalle didn't even know about it. At least he didn't tell me.) or one who was lore savvy in general." I then placed my chin in my hand and answered the statue's question.

"Nine."

"Correct." The statue replied "These hands led the Nine fingers to victory over Illusk."

After fighting my way through more mephits and answering more questions I found myself in the tomb of Lord Never. I found it curiously ironic a sun elf would be entombed underground and I smirked. I then noticed on the ground that was something engraved

"The Nine will protect my resting place from any who approach, but one of the Nine is missing. Take his place to join my side."

I cocked my head to the side a bit and said to myself in a bit of an undertone

"Maybe it's just me what with growing up with Daeghun and all his cryptic messages but these clues and riddles seem ridiculously easy."

I then shook my head and stepped forward around the circle of blades and into the empty space taking the Rod of Never from the lord's side. I then stepped back slowly and moved to the chests that lined the walls. As I crouched before one of them picking the lock rather mechanically my mind began to wander.

"I miss Bishop."

Was the first thing that sprung to mind and a flush spread across my cheeks and I got angry at myself wondering why of now of all times was I acting like some blushing milk maid when I already had him.

"Can one really lay claim to one so elusive as he though?" I thought secondarily.

The lockpick then snapped and I was brought out of my reverie. I sighed figuring maybe I was thinking too much. I did have a propensity to do that after all. One of my, what seems at times numerous, faults. I then decided to focus and with the rest of my pick opened the chest. When it popped open I looked in and saw a variety of magical items which must be worth a small fortune but for the first time this didn't bring a smile to my face. I turned about and leant upon the chest resting my chin upon my fist thinking, my eyes staring unseeingly at the statues and circle of blades. It was really starting to irritate me though I had no time to dwell on it now. I grumbled under my breath and stuffed the items in the chest into my bag of holding I suppose I would talk to Bishop when I returned but for now I needed to go and help Lord Nasher.

O0o0o0o

As I exited Neverneath I heard the sounds of battle coming through what seemed a solid wall. I flitted my fingers about it looking for something that would open the passage. Once I found it the wall slid open silently, which honestly puzzled me for it had obviously not seen a lot of use, I then saw in front of me Lord Nasher's throne and I kicked it as hard as I could. Not very stealthy as was my normal approach but I was irked and didn't much care. As I entered the room the Shadow Reaver turned toward me and roared. I brought my blade level to it and it got ready to charge when Lord Nasher beheaded it from behind. The Shadow Reaver fell and almost melted into the ground as they all did returning to reform within the mere.

I then looked up to Lord Nasher and pushing a lock of hair from my eyes I said

"You all right?"

"Indeed." He replied "Though I should see to the men stationed on the walls and in the keep." He added as a bit of an after thought.

His shoulders seemed to slump a bit and he continued "This King of Shadows is powerful more so than I thought."

His eyes then flicked to Rod of Never in my hand, as Nevalle ran in through the just opened gates, and trying to compose himself he said

"Is that the Rod of Never you carry? Please let me see it."

I nodded and handed it over.

"It seems something good has come out of this after all." Lord Nasher said "With this I will be able to unlock some of the secrets of Castle Never. I think this enemy is afraid to face Neverwinter and all her knights in open combat which now includes you Selene of West Harbor. Kneel and be knighted."

"But milord there are certain protocols one must go through…" Nevalle stated

Lord Nasher scowled at him and said "Nevalle I knighted you at Redfallow's Watch in the mud with orcs surrounding us. I think ceremony can wait."

I smirked and Nevalle closed his mouth and looked the other way. I kneeled before Lord Nasher as he knighted me and when I arose he said

"Knight Captain Selene I will be needing all my knights in this coming battle. You especially for if there is to be any light against this shadow I believe it will be you and the fortress I have granted you. For this reason among many others I offer you the honor of joining the Neverwinter Nine the guardians and protectors of the land and more importantly its people."

I froze unsure of how best to phrase my response for I had not been keen on being a knight in the first place for it seemed to tie me even more to a particular place I had no intention of staying for the rest of my days or anywhere. Shaundakul called me.

I then took a bow before him and said "I am sorry my lord but I must decline. I believe I will have my hands full with the keep but I am honored by your request."

"Very well." He replied "Perhaps I can get you to reconsider after this battle is over. But on to the matter at hand there is much to be discussed."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay technology doesn't like me… as always reviews are most welcome. I will also say that I took a few liberties with Bishop's past as not much is known about it. Just so you know anyway enjoy.

O0o0o0o

I looked about as I entered Crossroad Keep. Everyone had assembled to greet me, well almost everyone, a certain particular someone had not shown up and I wondered where he was.

"You are back I see." Sand said drawing my attention back to the matter at hand. He then smirked and added, sarcasm dripping from every word

"We have all heard the news and wished to greet our new _knight_ captain."

I smirked back at him and said equally sarcastic "Why thank you I'm honored to have such accommodating companions."

"Indeed you are." He replied.

"Enough with your banter." Neeshka said "So, did you get any gold with this knighting ceremony? I didn't see any when I checked your bags and pockets."

I smiled and said "Neeshka, Neeshka, Neeshka. Now why would I carry such things on me when I know you so very well?"

She pouted and I gave a chuckle "You will get your cut as will everyone else but I'll not have you taking anyone else's."

She gave a grin and said "Outwitted again. That's why you're the captain."

I chuckled again and Ammon Jerro then said "Enough of this. What about Neverwinter, the Lords' Alliance? What is Nasher going to be doing about the King of Shadows?"

"He told me that he wants me to fortify this place as best I can, to seek out allies, and to find a way to destroy the Shadow Reavers as well as a way to their lair and master."

"So in other words Nasher and Nevalle want us to do all the work as usual." Sand drawled.

I smirked and said "Of course when has it been any different. Any of you got any ideas?"

"The lizard men could be of some help." Said Elanee "They have been driven out of their homes and are just as likely to want this King of Shadows stopped as we are."

"The lizards? Bah, Clan Ironfist is sure to help and will be more than enough." Said Khelgar.

I shook my head saying "We will be needing all the help we can get Khelgar."

"Yes but lizards?" He replied.

I nodded "Yes if they are willing help and we can trust them they are welcome to join."

"Alright I just don't know about trusting them." He grumbled.

"We won't know until we try." I said.

The others then began talking amongst themselves about what else should be done. I heard mention of a dragon and it possibly knowing more about the silver shards, Khelgar and Elanee still arguing over whether to go look for the Ironfist clan first or the lizardmen. I then turned to go and look for Bishop figuring Sand would fill me in later when I almost ran into Casavir.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "Yes?" I asked for he had clearly moved to into my path.

"I just wanted to say that you are doing a great job as captain and am honored to serve under you."

I smirked, a bit, as a rather rude bit of innuendo crossed my mind at his comment followed by the thought "Damn it Bishop." I shook them both away and said "Thank you Casavir I appreciate your support."

He gave a small smile and said "You're most welcome, my lady."

I nodded and then looked around and asked "Do you happen to know where Bishop is?"

"I'm afraid I don't my lady." he replied looking away.

I sighed and said "Alright. I suppose I'll have to look for him myself."

I then turned and walked away.

O0o0o0o

Casavir watched her walk off, a bit despondently.

"You're wasting your time you know?" Neeshka said.

Not taking his eyes off the captain he replied "Maybe but I will not stand by and watch as that scoundrel ruins her. She deserves so much better if not me then someone else."

His blue eyes seem to burn with intensity and Neeshka rose an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

O0o0o0o

"There you are." I said to Bishop as I walked in to Deekin's shop. "I've been looking for you."

Bishop looked up from trying to wrestle another bottle of wine from the kolbold. Taking advantage of this Deekin pulled the bottle from the distracted ranger and hit him over the head with it, not hard enough to break it but still hard enough to hurt. Bishop then fell down and glared at the kolbold mumbling

"Little bastard."

I smiled as I walked over to him and said "And I thought you didn't drink wine what were your words? That it was the drink of weaklings."

Bishop looked away murmuring "It was all he had."

I shook my head smiling and turning said Deekin "How much does he owe you?"

"He no owe Deekin anything. Deekin just think he had enough." Deekin replied.

Bishop then looked at me as if just realizing I was there and said

"You! You're here."

"That I am. Glad you noticed." I replied unable to keep from smiling as I bent over to help him up.

"Come on." I said "Let's get you out here you should probably sleep this off."

"No." he said adamantly getting up rather ungracefully "I need to talk to you."

"About what? Can't it wait till later?" I asked.

He shook his head and said "No it can't. Who is this person you know that was involved in the dark arts? It's some man from your village isn't it?"

I looked at him rather shocked and his face seemed to fall saying

"I'm right aren't I? So what am I just your man on the side?" his face turned angry and he said "You're just some fickle swamp witch aren't you? Aren't you?"

I glared at him and then said

"You fool, when are you going to realize that you're the one I love? When I beat it into you?"

He just stood there staring at me mouth agape. I almost smiled at this for him being speechless was rare occurrence. My eyes flicked to the empty bottles and I thought

"Maybe this is why he had been drinking so much to muster his courage." I put my hand on his cheek and then closing his mouth said softly

"And no you are not right it wasn't a man from my village, someone for you to get all jealous over, though we can pretend it was later if you want."

He gave that wicked grin I loved so much.

I smiled and continued "It was my older sister she was a warlock like Ammon Jerro."

I looked away I had never told this story to anyone before. I felt Bishop put his hand on mine and I looked up and taking a deep breath I said

"She was taken by demons. They said she owed them. They didn't say what for they just took her right in front of Amie and I when we were nine years old."

I then smiled fondly and said "Come I shall tell you the rest in the morning if you still wish to hear it but we should probably get you to bed."

O0o0o0o

"Wait for me Selene!" Amie cried as we ran through the swamp to our secret spot.

I stopped and turned around frowning and said "Hurry up then!"

"I'm trying!" she said struggling with the mud and muck.

I sighed and went over to help her saying "You're such a slow poke Amie you're lucky I don't leave you behind."

She frowned at me and said "Oh yea well watch this slow poke do this!"

She then scrunched up her face and in an instant was gone. I looked around wondering where she went when I was suddenly pushed over into the mud and heard her giggling. I sat up to see her standing on the other side of me with the biggest smirk on her face. I spat out some mud and said

"You did that on purpose."

Still smirking she said "Not really I was more kind of winging it. Now come on Sasarra is waiting on us." She said holding out a hand to me.

I leant up and took it and we continued on our way. I was still a bit annoyed when we rounded the lemon tree under which we practiced. I froze in place when I saw what was before me. A large demon stood in the clearing and he was holding Sasarra by the throat.

"It is time my dear. Time to pay what you owe." The demon hissed.

He then slashed his claws through the air behind him seeming to rip through the planes themselves. A portal appeared where he drug his claws flames licking the edges as if desperate to reach the sky. Suddenly realizing what was going to happen I ran forward shouting

"No! Let her go!"

Sasarra's eyes lit up and she said "Stop! Don't you come a step closer Selene!"

I stopped in my tracks and then whispered "But why?"

"There is nothing to be done. I must pay my debts as must we all someday. But you need not get involved it is not your place." She said softly not meeting my eyes.

"Glad you finally realize this human." The demon said grinning evilly.

He then turned to step through the portal and Amie seemed to snap she ran forward blindly the magic in her being unleashed to its fullest. Sasarra tried to get her to stop as she did me but she either didn't hear or didn't listen as she kept running. The demon still grinning evilly turn and lifted his clawed hand understanding what he was about to do I dove tackling her to ground, though the demon still managed to hit us and we flew right into the tree we always practiced under, the impact sent splinters of wood flying everywhere. The last thing I saw before passing out was Sasarra looking away a single tear trailing down her cheek before the demon turned and walked through the portal.

When I awoke I was in a bed in a strange house and Amie was sitting next to me crying her heart out. I sat up and hugged her saying

"I'm sorry."

She suddenly stopped crying and hugged me back saying

"Don't be I'm… I'm just glad you're alright."

I gave a grim smile, what had to be my first one, and then said "I'm glad you're alright too Amie I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you too."

I then looked up to see a boy who I had seen around the village but had never talked to.

"Who are you?" I asked "Is this your house?"

He nodded not saying anything.

"That's Bevil." Amie said "I found him just inside town and he helped me carry you here. His mother has been taking care of us."

Just then Daeghun walked in and he looked to me saying "There you are lass, come. I'm here to take you home."

O0o0o0o

I sat up quickly breathing heavily. I then looked to Bishop who was still asleep next me. I sighed deeply. It had been a while since I had had that dream. It must have been triggered by me talking about it to him yesterday. I smiled and ran my hand down his face. He always looked so peaceful when he slept at least once he stared sleeping with me. It looked rather tense beforehand. I gave another soft sigh and just watched him for a while wondering if he was going to remember what I had told him the evening before. I kind of hoped so for it would be nice to talk to someone about it but I was not about to just bring it up. I wanted him to want to know like he did last evening. That sounded silly to me logically but I couldn't help it. Just then his eyes then opened slowly trying to adjust to the sunlight and probably pounding headache he had acquired.

"Finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" I said with a smirk.

"Like an ice pick has shoved into my temple." He said putting a hand to his head.

"Yea that tends to happen when you consume around seven bottles of wine on your own."

Bishop grumbled and looked away.

I rolled my eyes and then nodded to the cup on the bedside table and said "That cup there has a potion I asked Sand to make for you. It should help."

Bishop groaned he hated that potion it tasted like he was drinking gutter run off. He grabbed it anyway and downed it in one drink.

"I mean really what were you thinking? That much could have killed you, you know." I continued.

Bishop looked away fuming and then felt her place her hand on his and say softly

"You can talk to me about anything anytime. You shouldn't have to get stone drunk to talk to about such things. Though I can't say I would have acted any different if I were in your position." I squeezed his hand continuing with a bit of a sad smile "Quite a pair are we not?"

Bishop sat there stunned for a moment and then looked around at her saying "You never cease to amaze me you know that?"

I sat there speechless for about a second and then quipped back a bit nervously

"Compliments huh? And what will you be wanting in return? I have nothing left to give. I believe you've taken it all."

He smiled softly and pulling me close he kissed me and said "Tell me of this older sister of yours. I believe I remember you saying that you're an only child."

I gave a mock gasp and he raised an eyebrow at me and asked

"What?"

"You listened to me for once. It's surprising." I said with a smirk.

He relaxed a bit and I realized I hadn't felt him tense up and I snuggled up closer to him and said

"She wasn't really my sister. She was Amie's sister but she was like a sister to me. She raised me just about as much as Daeghun did if not more after my mother was killed. Up until the point she was taken that is. Her name was Sasarra and she was a warlock."

I then proceeded to tell him the story of my sister and how she had fought in the battle of West Harbor when she was a couple years younger than am now and how she had saved Amie but had been unable to save their parents and finally how she was taken from us when we were nine.

I looked up to him and a little nervous about his reaction for I hadn't told anyone about what had happened to Sasarra. Amie and I had decided to keep it to ourselves and no one had asked where she went. She often went away from the village for extended periods but always came back. Everyone just assumed she decided not to come back this time, nobody knew the truth and nobody seemed to care.

He was still for a long time before he said "I see, so Bevil is the one who saved you back then?"

I couldn't help but smile even laugh. I then asked "That's the only thing you heard isn't it?"

"No just the most important." He replied.

I laughed again and said "I love you."

He looked down at me and then taking my face into his hands he said "and I you."

I leant in and kissed him and he kissed me back rather ferociously.

O0o0o0o

Bishop played with Selene's hair as she lay against his chest drawing small patterns.

"This is it." he thought "There is no way of escaping now. I've said it." He gave a small smile "And yet it's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I am tied down somewhat but at the same time I've never felt so free."

His reverie was interrupted by Selene saying "Bishop?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Would you tell me more about your own past?"

"My past?" he said slightly confused.

"Yes." She said "I'd like to know more about it if you would."

He smiled at this for once he didn't mind the question and said

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know." she replied "Where were you born for starters?"

"I was born in a village called Redfallow's Watch to a woman named Delilah."

Selene looked up to him said "You're from a Mere village too?"

He smirked saying "Of course. Why do you think I'm always teasing you about it?"

She smiled and sat up straight sitting beside him and asked "What was your mother like?"

"I was told she had long dark red hair, pale skin, perfect green eyes and a sprit as fierce and protective as an alpha female. She was the village healer. A priestess of Selûne and loved by all."

Selene smiled at his wolf reference but then a sadness entered her eyes as she slowly said "Told…"

"Yes." He said looking away "She died giving birth to me."

"I'm so sorry." She said also looking away.

"Don't be." He said.

"And your father?" she asked tentatively

"I never knew him. I found out that he was a bandit leader a rogue named Adrian the Black who attacked the village. My mother went to reason with him and fell in love with him." He said the last part rather derisively.

Selene gave a slight smirk at this and said "That'd make a wonderful tale you know."

"Perhaps…" he said slowly "but it didn't end up with a happily ever after. My father was taken by the Knights of Neverwinter before I was born for his crimes and when my mother died giving birth to me the villagers blamed my father for her death but since he wasn't around they took it out on me. For I'm the spitting image of him or so I'm told."

"Bishop…" she said softly.

"Don't." he shook his head. He then got up, dressed and left the room.

O0o0o0o

I sat there for a long moment just staring after him the door was still part way open as if asking me to go after him. I bit my lip hard, hard enough that a bead of dark blood trickled down my chin, trying to sift through the indecision. I then got up and dressed quickly. I then ran to the door and halted indecision gripping me yet again. I sighed hating myself for being such a coward. Give me an army of undead to fight and I didn't hesitate to throw myself into the fray but this… why did this have to be so hard, so terrifying? I gulped, nausea gripping my stomach, my hand still on the door handle.

O0o0o0o

Bishop made his way down the hall giving a murderous glare to anyone who dared look at him. He couldn't believe he had just told her all that. After all it had taken him years to gather why the villagers had treated him with such disdain, who his father was, his mother, everything and he had just told it all to her just like that. "Maybe, maybe it wasn't too late to run away." He thought. He then looked over his shoulder and then felt his shoulders slump. He knew he couldn't do that for it was too late. He couldn't live without her and he knew it. He was just starting to feel an overwhelming sense of defeat when he heard a faint voice, a familiar voice, say

"Bishop?"

He turned to see Selene standing there albeit nervously and he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

He sighed and said "You know you shouldn't act like that."

She stiffened and he said "Your troops will lose faith if they see you acting all timid, _Captain_."

She relaxed and smiled and he smiled back at her. She then laughed and ran to him and he caught her smirking. After a moment she said

"Don't scare me like that."

He grinned saying "But that wouldn't be much fun now would it."

She hit him laughing softly and said "Come on let's go see what the others are up to. They're probably wondering what we're up to."

"I'm sure they know _what_ we're up to." He said with that wicked grin of his "and I don't see why we should care what they're up to. I still think leaving is a good idea."

"Do you?" she replied with a smirk "Then why don't you leave?"

"Because some fool of a girl refuses to leave and I've grown rather fond of her."

"Really?" she said grinning widely.

"Yea, she's the best lay I've had in a while."

"Bishop!" Selene exclaimed.

"Come now it's a compliment." He replied. He then held out his hand and said "Come, you can tell me about _your_ father as we go."

She rolled her eyes and said "I have no idea who he is not a name or a description, unless you mean Daeghun."

"Well then we'll have to think of something else to keep us entertained now won't we?" he said.

She gave a wicked grin to rival his own and said "I suppose we will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"That's it. Now level your arm a bit." Bishop said as pushed down on my arm.

I did so and let out slow breath. I then released my grip and let the arrow fly. It flew true straight to the center of my mark. I smiled rather proud of myself.

"Good job." Bishop said "You're getting to the point where you're almost halfway decent."

I elbowed him in the ribs still smiling.

"Shut up." I said over my shoulder. "I have to admit though. This is a lot more fun than when Daegun was teaching me." I laced my arms about his neck.

Bishop smirked and wrapped his arms about my waist. "Is it now?"

I kissed him and replied "Mhm, much better reward system."

"Is that so, lass?"

I froze I knew the sound of that voice. What in all the nine hells was he doing here. I mean of all the places and all the times. I gave Bishop a nervous smile before turning around.

"Father, it's nice to see you again."

"Greetings aside; I came to deliver a message concerning the welfare of the land or perhaps you would like to continue with your frivolity?"

I sighed and said "No, what is it you desire?"

"The Mere has grown dark" he began "and many villages needed help to leave before it was too late. I have sought the scent on to learn of the dark hunter, this king of shadows. There is more to be discovered as always but I learned something that I had to tell you at once."

"Such as?" I asked.

Elanee then interrupted saying "I heard one of the scouts was looking for me. Oh, you're Daegun aren't you? Your daughter has really…"

"I am Daegun yes and you are Elanee of the Circle of the Mere."

"Once of the Circle yes. What do you want with me?"

"Good question, what would you want with her?" I asked curiously.

"I need to talk to the both of you. It concerns you both. As I followed the trail of the dark hunter I came upon something that I had thought lost. The Circle of the Mere still live."

"No" Elanee shook her head "you must be mistaken. If the Circle were still alive I would have known. I would have felt it."

Completely ignoring her statement Daegun continued "It is only safe to venture into the Mere for short periods now. The water, the reeds now they feast upon the living. I followed the druids for some time and they seemed to have a ritual that sustained them."

"The Circle!" Elanee exclaimed joyously. "Must have found a way to stop the corruption of the shadows we must go to them. Perhaps with their help we can return the Mere to what it once was."

"You're right." I agreed. "If they are as powerful as you say we must go to them. We could use all the help we could get."

"That was my thought as well. I'm glad you agree." She said with a smile.

Daegun then pulled out a map and showing it to us pointed to a section on the north side of the Mere. "Here is where I encountered them. Make haste, they are likely to move around."

Bishop leaned over examining the map. "I'll head out and scout a path best for us to take and meet up with you later."

"I should go prepare as well." Elanee said walking away.

My eyes followed Bishop as he left. I nodded however and said "Thank you, father."

"No thanks are necessary we are at war after all and I would stay away from that man Selene. He has doom in his eyes."

I sighed deeply. "Et tu, Daegun?"

He scowled at me, as if for me to take him more seriously. I looked to him and said "Perhaps you are right but I love him and I won't leave him to his doom alone."

"What if he takes you down with him?" He asked in his ever stoic voice.

My eyes flicked back to where Bishop had disappeared for an instant before I replied "Then so be it."

Daegun actually looked angry for a moment before he said "If that is your will. You'd better go and gather your things. Farewell, Selene."

"Your father's not one for showing emotion is he?"

I looked up to see Elanee.

"I'm sorry, it's just I came back to thank him and couldn't help over hearing."

I shook my head and replied "No, don't worry about it. Daegun is a good but complicated man. He has lost a lot in his life. I think he thinks that by pretending he doesn't care. It will hurt less if it happens again."

Elanee gave a small smile. "I see, well he certainly did a fine job. I wish other children had had the same."

I smiled back at her and gestured for her to follow so we could prepare to go after the Circle.

O0o0o0o

"Remind me why we are tromping through this foul swamp?" Sand asked in a snide voice.

"We are looking for the druids." Elanee said her voice full of hope. "They will help us stop the King of Shadows. They can stop the corruption."

"And if you didn't want to come elf. Why did you volunteer?" Ammon asked, rolling his eyes.

Sand glared at him and then deciding to ignore him looked back to Elanee. "My _dear _girl, do you really think there is anything living here?" Sand asked gesturing around.

"Daegun says their alive!"

"Quiet!" Bishop said "Do you hear that? It sounds like voices."

All looked in the direction he was.

"Do not forget I am your captive, Vashnee." A strange almost ethereal voice said.

"Captive?" Elanee whispered "Why? Why would the circle have a captive?"

"We only keep you for your own good Naevan. This shadow will pass like all things and when it does you will feel one with the land again."

"Naevan?" Elanee questioned "No that… that can't be right."

Before I could stop her she stepped out of her hiding place.

"Elders, Elders what is this? What is going on?"

They all looked to her and the one called Vashnee asked "Who are the ones that follow you?"

I swore under my breath and stepped out said "I am Selene and these are my companions."

"Elanee, who are they?" Vashnee asked.

"They are my allies, my friends and this one, this one is the one I had been watching from West Harbor."

"You brought the shard-bearer here?!" a female druid exclaimed.

"You have always been too fascinated with those of the village. I say it is high time we broke you of that." Vashnee said in what was more a growl then anything as he began to shapeshift into a monstrous dire wolf.

"Yes, I agree." The same female druid said stepping forward a mad gleam in her eyes as she too began to transform.

"Elders, wait!" Elanee cried out.

But it was no use Vashnee lunged at her, going right for the throat. She stood transfixed with horror at what was going on. I tackled her into a nearby tree as Vashnee flew past us barely missing me. I slapped Elanee across the face.

"Get it together! Either help out or try not to get killed."

"Or in the way." Bishop added as he caught one of the polymorphed druids in the eye with an arrow.

"Or in the way." I agreed.

Elanee nodded breathing heavily. She apparently didn't trust herself to speak. She turned to face Vashnee and whispered more to herself than to him.

"Forgive me, Elders."

The wind then rose up around her as the land began to shake vine bursting through and grasping those unfortunate enough to nearby. I began walking backwards stumbling away from her, looking for something to grab on to. She didn't even look like herself anymore. Her eyes and skin crackled with lighting, she seemed to float a few feet off the ground and her face… her face was fierce and sorrowful. It left me speechless, dumbfounded. I looked to the others for some kind of reassurance but they were as lost as I was and then if that wasn't enough with a deafening roar a series of lightning bolts, what could only be described as meteors and shards of ice fell from the skies striking all those in their path. I mouthed wordlessly. I had no idea Elanee was so powerful. I had always taken her as just a sweet little druid girl; who was granted older than I by far but just always seemed a bit naïve and childlike with random moments of wisdom popping out her mouth and as I watched the destruction she wreaked I was very glad she was on our side. Then as suddenly as it had started it was over and Elanee was lowered to the ground. Vashnee and his followers lay dead transformed back into their original forms, though you could hardly tell. I took a cautious step towards her, looking around quickly before stepping out from under the tree I had been sheltering under.

I gave a light nervous chuckle and asked "Have you always been able to do that? Elanee?"

I took another step toward her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa!"

I ran over to her and turned her over. There was a flash of light behind me and I heard that same nearly ethereal voice say

"Her connection to nature has always been particularly strong. The others always resented her for it. Thinking she didn't deserve it. She wasn't as dedicated as they were; they said and the shadow corruption just brought out the worst of it."

An elder elven man then knelt beside Elanee and stroked her hair in a fatherly fashion.

"She is still so young though and is unable to control it."

He then looked to me and said "Take care of her. I must go."

And before I could protest he got up and walked off into the wilderness. I glared after him before looking back to Elanee and grumbling

"Why do you elves always have to be so damn mysterious? Would a straight answer kill you?"

"Ahh, but that's part of our charm." Sand said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ammon how about you carry our druidess friend?"

"And why would I do that?" Ammon replied in that typical I'm going to eat your face tone of voice of his.

"Because Casavir isn't here to do it."

"And that automatically elects me how?" he replied with a snarl.

I shrugged. "I don't know; why not?"

"For I am not your pack mule. I am here to assist in the destruction of the King of Shadows and I would not be here at all if I did not need you."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Try to include someone."

Ammon didn't respond to this but just walked on past me presumably back to the keep.

"Fine! I wanted to talk to her when she woke up anyway!"

I snapped my fingers mumbling the words to a bull's strength spell and picked Elanee up and threw her over my shoulder.

"That's not going to work for long you know." Sand told me as I began to walk off.

I glared back at him. I was well aware of the limits of the spell.

"Do you have anything useful to say?"

"If you consider the fact that I have the spell reduce person, greater memorized as useful then yes." He retorted, rather haughtily.

I ran a hand over my face. "No, that's not useful at all Sand. Why would you even bring that up?"

"It's not? Then my **great** intellect must have been wrong somehow, my apologies. I'll just leave you be then to come up with something on your own."

As he walked by he cast the spell upon Elanee and she became about the size of a halfling.

"Gods damn that wizard." I grumbled.

As I did this Bishop walked by grabbing Elanee right off my shoulder and kept walking.

"Really?!" I exclaimed, rather frustrated. I sighed and ran after him.

About an hour or so later Elanee began to stir at this he promptly dropped her back on my shoulder and went to catch up with the others which I found odd; not the dropping her off or even the running off but the towards the others part. Maybe he was getting more sociable or maybe that was just the best way. My thoughts were torn away from this subject as Elanee stirred again. I looked down to her still thankfully small form and asked

"Are you alright?"

"What? I mean yes I'm fine. Where are we? What happen to the circle?"

"Well you kind of passed out after you brought the sky down and made the earth tremble."

She brought a hand to her head confused. "I'm sorry?"

I chuckled, set her down and began telling her what had happened.

O0o0o0o

She looked at me flabbergasted and mouthed wordlessly for a moment.

"And Elder Naevan, what happen to him?"

I looked away. "He just kind of wandered off into the Mere asking us to take care of you."

"He didn't mention where he was going?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Elanee."

She sighed. I gave her a wan smile and then dispelled Sand's spell.

"Come on now, it's not that bad. Why don't you tell me about him? He raised you right?"

She gave a soft smile back and replied. "After the death of my parents, yes."

We then spent the rest of the journey back home talking of our respective adoptive fathers.

As we were closing in on the Keep I said "don't worry; I'm sure he'll turn up. After all Daeghun showed up rather unexpectedly. Naevan probably will too."

She gave me a smile and said "Thank you."

"But of course." I replied, smiling as well.

O0o0o0o

I gave a small sigh as I looked over blue dress. I had no time for such things. I had come to see how the new merchants had been settling in and the dress had caught my eye. It was a lovely floor length number with flowy almost see-through sleeves. A pair of strappy silver sandals lay next to it as if begging me to buy them. I gave a slight glare and grumble. I would never have time or place to wear such things. The head of the Forgotten Lords merchant caravan walked over to me with a large smile and said

"Ah, Captain Selene, it is good to see you. I must thank you again for letting us set up shop here. I trust everything is to your liking?"

I nodded "Very much so. How are you settling in?"

"Fine, quite fine. Everyone has been quite accommodating."

"Good. I just wanted to check while I had the time."

The merchant smiled and said "I know you are quite busy and I appreciate it. I saw you eyeing the dress over there Captain. Would you like me to wrap it up, free of charge?"

I smiled ruefully at the man and shook my head. "No, thank you very much but I just don't foresee a moment in the future where I would have the time for an event one would wear such a lovely dress to."

"Of course." He replied "If you change your mind…"

"Of course."

I turned and walked off, kicking myself slightly as I did so.

O0o0o0o

"What are you doing?"

I turned to see Bishop in the doorway.

"Paperwork, for this stupid Keep." I replied slumping back in my chair and gesturing my arms about.

He smirked and walked over dropping a pair of boxes a top my desk.

I rose an eyebrow at him and asked "And what are these?"

"Open them." Was all he said.

I sighed and lifted the top of the smaller box. My eyes bulged at the sight. Inside was the same pair of sandals I had been earlier coveting. I peeked into the larger box and saw the blue dress to go with it. I looked up to him completely lost for words. He just gave me that infamous wicked grin of his and said

"I thought you might react like that."

He leant forward and placed a kiss upon my lips. As if I had suddenly been granted the ability to speak again I asked

"Why?"

"There's to be a banquet in your honor, celebrating your many accomplishments."

He said the last part rather sarcastically. I grinned at him and said

"Oh really? And who would have brought this about?"

"I may have mentioned to Grobnar that it was a pity no one had officially welcomed you as the new lord of the area."

Bishop replied so nonchalantly you would think it had just been in passing and not an intricately planned scheme. I laughed softly and wrapped my arms about him. I leant my head against his own and whispered

"I love you."

He blushed something fierce and after a moment whispered back

"I love you, too."

O0o0o0o

I spun around smiling as I walked on to the dance floor Sand had conjured up in the middle of the courtyard. I looked about at everyone getting ready and seeing the wizard I ran over and hugged him. Sand being Sand of course blushed furiously and asked

"Uh, might I ask what you are doing?"

"Hugging you of course. It all looks wonderful."

He gave a slight cough and carefully removing my hands said "Yes, well your welcome. It's not like anyone else was up to the task."

I gave a slight chuckle saying "Of course not, thank you anyway though."

I then walked off before I could embarrass him further. Bishop came out looking extremely uncomfortable in a black tunic lined in silver. I smiled at this, for it wasn't the tunic itself that was uncomfortable, of course, of that I was sure, it was the act of actually wearing it that upset him. It was too thin and slick. It didn't provide proper protection, he felt ridiculous in it; the list of complaints just went on and on. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't you look dashing?"

He glared at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Come now, it will be fun and it was your idea."

"Yea, I don't know what I was thinking." He said with a grumble.

I laughed again and ran over to help Elanee who was setting up the drinks.

O0o0o0o

Bishop couldn't help but grin as she ran off. He shook his head and found himself thinking he couldn't believe that she was right. It had been his idea. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. It wasn't exactly in a bad way but if you had told him a year ago that he would be doing something, anything to make a girl happy particularly something as extravagant as a dance, he would have told you that you were an idiot. He still wasn't quite sure what to think of the whole situation but he was glad he was in it regardless. As he made his way over to her Daegun stopped him. The elven ranger did not say anything at first he just looked at him intently as if trying to see into his soul. After a long moment he broke the silence by saying

"I'm not sure if I trust you, Bishop." He paused again and then continued, pulling away "But I suppose I'll give you a chance."

And with that he walked away, not looking back, towards the inn.

O0o0o0o

"I see Daegun and Bishop have met." Elanee said slowly as she noticed her kinsmen walk away.

I looked around to see the same and bit my lip. After what Daegun had said about him earlier I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. When Bishop walked over I asked

"What was that about?

He looked over his shoulder then shook his head. "It was nothing."

I couldn't help biting my lip again but I said nothing.

"Come." He said holding out his hand.

I smiled and took it and soon enough had forgotten about Daeghun's words about Bishop.

Later that evening when I was getting something to drink Casavir resplendent in a blue tunic came up and asked me to dance. I looked at him skeptically and around the courtyard for a moment, but there was no one to "save me". Bishop had gone to get our cloaks because we had planned to take a walk somewhere; he had refused to tell me where. Sand was dancing with Kana of all people, who knew she could dance? Khelgar was arguing with Sal, Elanee was talking to Daeghun and I had no Idea where Neeshka was, probably off picking pockets somewhere. I almost sighed. I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea either. He seemed to take small gestures to mean great things. After a moment of indecision that seemed much longer than it actually was I thought 'well, why not?' I nodded and followed him out to the dance floor. He was actually quite a good dancer. I guess that shouldn't surprise me seeing as he used to socialize with the upper class when he was still a knight of Neverwinter, but it did. Dancing required flexibility after all which was as much his counterpoint as Bishop was. When the song ended and the next began Daegun came up and asked if he could cut in.

"This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier." I muttered.

Daegun said nothing though I'm sure he heard. I took up his hand and looked at him curiously as we began to move across the dance floor.

"I didn't even know you knew how to dance."

"Esmerelle taught me."

I was shocked as he spun me around.

"You move quite like her." He said slowly.

"I…thank you." Was all I managed to get out.

"You're so very like her. She was a bit of a free spirit as well." His voice was soft and warm.

I smiled and said "So you have told me and thank you."

It was one of the few things he had actually told me about her. One of the things I cherished and held on to as tightly as I did her flute and the single memory of her singing to me as a child. My thoughts began to wander as they usually did when we talked about my mother to the question of who my father was. I wish I had even a name to go on. I'd like to find out who he is; meet him if I could. Maybe I had sibling that I didn't know about.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Daeghun questioned.

I looked to him and replied with a sigh "Yes, yes I am. I just wish I had something to go on anything at all to narrow it down."

"Yes, a dark haired human male is not much to go on." He replied.

"No, it is not."

It had always been assumed that I had inherited my dark hair from my father, for my mother Esmerelle's hair had been a light shade of auburn which I barely remembered and Daeghun had confirmed. I shook my head and smiled.

"Let's just forget about that for now. I may never find out after all and this is to be a happy occasion."

He nodded and spun me about again and I chuckled. If you had told me at any point in the past that Daeghun could dance and would be dancing with me in the future I would not have laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

The song ended and Daegun stepped away bowing. Everyone applauded and began to drift off to one of the many tables. It was time for the intermission where anyone and everyone was able to go up and speak about what brought them to Crossroad Keep, to the service of Neverwinter, to the fight against the King of Shadows. Just as Kana was making her way up the stairs Bishop tapped me on the shoulder, holding out my unadorned green cloak. I smiled at him knowing he had brought that one and not my knight's cloak on purpose. I threw it over my shoulders and followed him out the main gates while everyone's attention was focused elsewhere. Once we were a good distance from the keep I asked

"So, you going to tell me where we are going now?"

He smirked and replied "Nope, just wait you'll see."

I sighed but couldn't suppress a smile. This whole thing was just so unlike him and I found myself both nervous and excited.

"I'm going to get this pretty dress and lovely pair of shoes you got me all dirty if we don't get there soon." I teased.

In one smooth motion he then scooped me up into his arms. I let out a gasp of surprise and he just gave me that wicked grin of his. After sometime we came to a hill overlooking the Keep. As I looked around I was a bit taken aback. I hadn't noticed before but the area surrounding the Keep was quite beautiful. The forest, the farmlands, the river sparkling in the evening sun. It was all really quite breathtaking. Bishop sat me upon a nearby fallen tree and said

"I thought you'd like it here."

I looked up at him and asked "How… when did you find this place?"

"When I was out scouting one day. I've wanted to bring you to it ever since."

"Bishop…"

"Selene I…" he took in deep breath and it looked like he was actually shaking a bit.

I reached out and taking his hand pulled him closer and just gave him a warm smile and he gave me a wan, nervous smile in return. I tugged his hand again and he knelt down next to me. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his hair and down his jawline, feeling his stubble prickle my hand. He slumped down, leaning into my touch. I leant forward and kissed him upon the forehead. He looked up at me; as soon as our eyes met he got up and turned around.

"I love you, Selene. I love you and it scares me. I've never had a real friend much less a lover. I gave up on such things a long time ago." He paused and ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. '"Look out for yourself and yourself alone for if you don't know one else will.' That's what I've lived my life by up to this point and you…" He looked over his shoulder at me for only an instant; his gaze then shifted to a small flower by my feet. "You alone have challenged everything and I don't… I can't…"

I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on shoulder.

"It's alright, I know. I feel the same way and I love you too."

He put his hand atop mine and then pulled away sitting down upon the fallen log. He picked the flower that was there, a simple white rose. He handed it to me and said "Thank you."

I just smiled and said "Anytime."

I sat next to him and he rested his head upon my shoulder and I mine upon him.

O0o0o0o

When we got back to the keep the moon was high and the courtyard was more or less deserted. The only ones there were Neeshka and Khelgar, who Neeshka was dragging away towards the tavern. When she saw us she unceremoniously dropped his leg and came over.

"There you two are, I wondered. Everyone had expected some kind of speech from you."

She said looking to me.

I shrugged "Eh, everyone knows my story."

She chuckled "True enough. I can't go anywhere in this keep without hearing someone talk about it."

I grinned myself and shook my head "No doubt while perusing their fine selection of items."

She winked "But of course. I'll talk to you later."

"You sure you don't want a hand?"

"Nah." She waved me off. "Go on back your quarters. I got this."

I just smiled as she continued to drag the unconscious dwarf toward the tavern. I chuckled again and as we were nearing the keep's entrance I was not surprised to hear.

"What in the hells is you doing with my leg, tiefling?!"

"I'm going to eat it of course!"

I laughed and Bishop even smirked as we made our way into the Keep.


	10. Chapter 10

I get the feeling I may be getting a little maudlin if you agree pm me or leave a review about it.

O0o0o0o

"Another round over here!"

Was the first thing I heard as I entered the tavern. I looked around to see Khelgar of course sitting at the bar demanding more ale from Sal.

"Oh no you don't!" Sal shouted "You've had enough. Now off with you or I'll be calling Bevil to haul you off again."

Khelgar opened his mouth to reply and I cut him off saying "Keeping out of trouble?"

He looked to me and said "Of course. I'm just trying to get Sal here to get me some more ale. This place isn't exactly up to dwarven standards."

"Dwarven standards my ass! Captain, he drinks about half stock himself, expects more and then doesn't even expect to pay. Just says to put it on his tab!" Fumed Sal.

I looked to Khelgar and said "How about we go and see about recruiting your clan to help against the King of Shadows.

Khelgar lifted up his tankard as if to drain it then remembered it was empty and said

"Bah! I don't need it anyway."

He then threw his flagon behind the bar hopped down and said

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

I laughed and smiled at Sal who gave me a grateful look for getting the dwarf out of his tavern.

0o0o0o0

"You alright Khelgar?" I asked as we approached the caves of the Ironfist clan.

The dwarf wiped his forehead and replied "Aye, lass just a bit nervous. It's been sometime since I was last home."

"Tis understandable." I said looking around. "But don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine after all you already made up with back when we were at Old Owl Well."

"That be true…" He trailed off.

"Am I going to have to drag you in?" I asked with a smirk.

He glared at me and stormed in. I shook my head, laughing and followed him in.

It was a lot bigger on the inside then I had expected. I had only been in one dwarven hold before and it had been long since abandoned so it didn't really give a good representation but still it was a lot grander than I had thought it would be. It looked like they had just about hollowed out the whole mountain and while it wasn't what I would call pretty. The precision at which everything had been carved, stairs, walls, statues, was impressive. I bent forward to look closer at a nearby statue of a dwarven warrior. It was incredibly lifelike. The sculptor had even gone to the length of chiseling in lines on the dwarf's face. I jumped up as I felt someone pat my bottom. I glared over my shoulder only to see Bishop smirking.

"Come now." He said "You can't expect me to resist such an easy target."

I rolled my eyes smiling and said "No, I don't suppose I can."

He snickered and pulled me close.

"Khelgar is that you?"

I looked up to see a blond dwarf making his way towards us.

"Khayar!" Khelgar exclaimed "It's good to see you and it is good to see this place restored."

"And you my friend. Look at this place Khelgar our own clan built this place, our own clan."

"Glorious, everything about it says Ironfist it does." Khelgar said swelling with pride.

I smiled at Khelgar, happy for him.

"Anyway, we'd love to see the old halls, Khayar but we're here on business. The King of Shadows is out there and the clan needs to march."

"Only Keros can make that decision, you know that." Khayar responded slowly and I began to wonder not for the first time. The conditions of Khelgar's leaving.

"So Keros finally made it here did he? Where is he?"

"Down the hall and to the right, good luck."

"Aye, I might be needing it."

As we walked off I asked Khelgar "Why would you need luck?"

"Keros and me didn't exactly part on the best terms." He replied slowly and carefully.

A slight smile tugged at my lips.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

O0o0o0o

I exhaled deeply, leaning over as I got to the top of the hill. That was way too much work.

"Well someone's been slacking off. No more carrying around for you."

I looked around to see Bishop smirking and I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a smile.

"Such a terribly cruel man you are." I snickered.

He crossed his arms, eyes glinting and putting his hand under my chin leaned in. My lips parted slightly anticipating his kiss when he just grinned saying

"So I've been told."

He then pulled away and walked past me. I stood there for a moment confused and then glared over my shoulder at him. I then heard a familiar sharp laugh and looked back around to see Sand snickering at me. I turned my glare on him and he merely stated

"What I'm only allowed to laugh when _you_ get the upper hand?"

I crossed my arms and looked away, grumbling. He just laughed again and I turned about following Bishop up the mountain side.

As we got closer Khelgar puffed out; so much so that I could barely hold back a laugh.

"Look at this place!" he exclaimed. "This will surely be a glorious battle for the sake of the Ironfist name."

I smiled and clapped the dwarf on the shoulder. "That it will be, my friend. We'll kick some giant asses and be back in time for supper."

"Aye!" He shouted getting fired up. He then ran down the path keen on kicking the teeth out of the first giant he saw. Which was quite the feat in itself.

I chuckled again and Sand looked at me disapprovingly, as Casavir and Elanee ran past.

"You shouldn't encourage him you know." The wizard drawled.

"He's right." Bishop agreed "It just makes him more annoying."

I gave a big smile and said "You two are absolutely no fun!" Before running off after the others.

Bishop and Sand looked at each other bewildered.

"What's gotten into her?" Sand questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea." Bishop replied smiling after her.

O0o0o0o

"That was a glorious battle! Let's see if we can find another!" Khelgar exclaimed thrusting his axe into the air.

"I think you are using the word 'glorious' far too often dwarf." Sand said snidely.

"Up urs elf." Khelgar replied.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was still in a particularly good mood, despite the constant threat of danger. Bishop then pulled me aside looking worried. My smile faded.

"Bishop, what is it?"

"I've been noticing of a few signs as we've been moving along." He looked around nervously. I had never seen him so before.

"Are you alright, my love?"

His eyes flashed at these words and he pulled me closer.

"Selene, there is something else here besides fire giants, something far more dangerous."

I placed a hand on his cheek, trying to soothe him.

"What?"

He placed his hand over mine gripping it tightly and said

"A dragon. The signs all point to there being an ancient red dragon around here somewhere."

My eyes widened considerably in surprise.

"Are… are you sure?"

"Quite." He replied.

"Well that's not good…" I mumbled biting my lip.

Bishop laughed and it wasn't his normal derisive bark or even the warm hearted chuckle I had heard so rarely; but the kind of laugh one does when they are scared out of their mind. An immensely loud insane laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him eyes full of terror for just a moment, taking a step backward and then I charged him. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could and whispered

"Stop, please, just stop."

He did but he did not return my embrace; not at first. He ran a hand through my hair and pressed his lips to the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him still breathing heavily as if he had just run here from the Keep. I buried my face deeper into his chest trying to hide the tears I told myself weren't there.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "It's just were as before it was just me and I could leave whenever I like and If I die, I die. I now have you." His grip tightened "And… and I don't want to lose you. I can't. I'm scared Selene." He gulped and I felt his already increased heart rate speed up. "For the first time in a long time I'm scared out of my mind."

I couldn't help but cry even more at this and he just held me keeping an eye out on our surroundings while he waited for me to calm down. When I did I looked up to him and kissed him, lightly. I looked down and away and in barely more than a whisper I told him

"Forgive me; I don't know what came over me."

He turned my face back to him and with hint of that wicked grin back on his face said

"I'll give you a pass this once."

I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you and so you know I'm… I'm scared too."

Without a word he held out a hand and I took it. We then continued up the mountain with a strengthened sense of resolve.

O0o0o0o

"He said what?!" Exclaimed Khelgar.

"Shh!" I said slapping my hand across his mouth. He mumbled for a moment then I slowly removed my hand. "Bishop says there is a dragon nearby by in addition to the giants."

"Wonderful. This trip just keeps getting better and better. All this trouble to recruit some smelly dwarves. That is if we can trust the ranger's word." Grumbled Sand.

"Say that again, elf. I dare ya." Khelgar growled.

"If you want to walk into a dragon's lair go on ahead. I don't know why Selene keeps you around. You dress wearing knife ear." Bishop added glaring at Sand.

"Now, now there's no need to fight." Elanee said nervously.

I sighed as the bickering started. Couldn't they go ten minutes without fighting? I shook my head and smiled, knowing the answer. I loved them all regardless they kept life exciting that was for sure.

"Like I need any more excitement." I mumbled.

"My lady?"

"Hmm?" I replied turning to see Casavir.

"It's about Bishop. I am concerned, my lady. The man seems to becoming more unstable than he already was to begin with. I would suggest distancing yourself from him for your own safety and am willing to provide you with protection if you should need."

I couldn't help but smile, an evil smile that is. He just wouldn't let up would he? I gave a slight cough and then said

"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I love Bishop and will do whatever I can to help him conquer his inner demons regardless of what you or anyone else thinks. I've tried to be nice to you and let you down easy but I will not stand for this any longer. Leave Bishop alone he is not your concern, I am not your concern, you may think so but I am not. I not your lover and honestly from day one I've been as I said trying to be nice to you for you seem like an honorable man with good intentions who is just a little dense but your making me not even want to be around you at all. You irk me to no end." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Now if you would kindly stow your chivalry we have giants to kill and possibly a dragon as well, unless we can avoid it."

I then stormed off pushing through the others and telling them all to shut up and come on.

"What's gotten into her?" Khelgar asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's nothing serious." Elanee said concernedly.

"It's your fault isn't paladin?" Bishop said giving him a look of utmost loathing. "What did you say to her?"

"It is none of your concern." Casavir replied.

"Like hell it isn't. Leave her alone, paladin. Before I make you leave her alone."

O0o0o0o

"I swear one of these days I'm going to…"

I stopped that particularly violent line of thought as I came to a chasm that was pouring out smoke and if I was not mistaken I could also hear something growling, like a rumble of thunder. I took a step back surely this was where the dragon Bishop had mentioned nested. The growling got louder and the ground began to shake. I took another step back only to run into someone. That someone was Bishop. I opened my mouth to say something and he put his hand over it and shook his head pressing me close to him as we backed away. There was then a loud crash behind us and I could hear the others shouting. I felt Bishop tense up. He then slowly turned about pulling me behind him. There standing in front of us was an enormous red dragon. I gulped it was the biggest most terrifyingly magnificent thing I had ever seen. I had always been fascinated by dragons and had hoped to meet one, one day but not a red one, save for perhaps black dragons they were the most vicious and cruel of all dragons. I had been hoping for a silver one, they at least tolerated the mortal races or so I had heard. All this went through my head at a blindingly fast speed. I bit my lip and could feel myself shaking despite my best efforts to control it. Bishop gripped my hand tightly but kept his eyes fixed on the dragon. The dragon leaned forward and sniffed us.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the dragon asked in a distinctly female voice.

I couldn't help but gulp again at least she was asking questions and not just going straight to eating us that was a good sign. I stepped forward and clearing my throat replied

"I am Selene. My companions and I are here to get rid of the fire giants."

The great dragon lowered her head so as to look me in the eye; her breath felt like it was giving me a sunburn.

"Get rid of the fire giants you say. That would be a great benefit to me. Go now and do that."

She then jumped up into the sky and flew away. I let out a great shuddering breath and looked to Bishop with a weak smile which he did not return he just led me away.

O0o0o0o

I kept a tight grip on my bow as we entered the fire giant camp. They didn't seem hostile witch was odd. All the others we had encountered so far had attacked on sight. These giants however merely stood and watched as we approached their king. Once we got to the center of the encampment the fire giant king got up off his throne of stone and bones and approached us.

"So you are the ones who have been causing so much trouble on my mountain."

"I'll be a kobold's behind if this be your mountain. This is Ironfist territory!" Khelgar shouted waving his axe about.

The giant king laughed heartily and the other giants joined in. in that stupid way lackeys do when they have no idea what they're laughing at but want to agree with their boss. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Look…"

The fire giant king then interrupted me saying "The Ironfist? The Ironfist are weak. We still tell stories to our children about how we took this mountain from them. The part where they go tumbling down the sides like little pebbles always gets big laughs."

Khelgar looked like he was about to explode with rage. I cut him off however saying

"Look we came here for the belt not to listen to you talk. Are you going to give it to us or are we going to have to take it."

Khelgar grinned looking more ready for a fight than I had ever seen.

The giant king's eyes flashed with anger for only an instant.

"I do have a proposition for you. If you kill the dragon that is infesting these crags and killing off my people then I will give you the belt."

"Deal." I agreed. After all I had already agreed to do the same for the dragon. If I could bring them together they might kill each other and I would get two birds with one stone as it were.

O0o0o0o

"Why are you back?" the dragon asked somewhat annoyed.

I gave a quick bow. Dragons were fond of courtesy or so I had read.

"I felt you should know that the giants are plotting against you. You should crush them before they are able to mobilize."

The dragon gave an evil smile and replied "In other words you want me to do the work for you."

"Not… not at all, milady. I simply wish to help you."

She chuckled, a deep rumbling sound and said "Very well, I shall do this. For you amuse me and I am getting a bit restless. Meet me at the fire giants' camp for your reward."

"Of course." I replied with a bow.

After she flew off I looked to the others.

"What is going on here, girl?!" Khelgar exclaimed.

I held up a finger and then pulling out my flute played a few quick sharp notes. A magical pulse was felt by all as it went through the air.

"There." I said after putting my flute away. "Now we should be able to talk without being overheard."

"Interesting enchantment." Murmured Sand. "An illusion?" he questioned.

I nodded "It makes it seem as if we are just standing here talking about something inconsequential. It's wonderful because making us unable to be heard is suspicious is regardless, as is invisibility and telepathy makes me uneasy. This way no one would suspect a thing. Anyway why I did this was to tell you all, the plan. First off we team up with the giants to take down the dragon."

"The giants?!" Khelgar shouted.

I took a step away from him and rubbed my ear.

"I wish you would stop doing that and yes the giants. With their help I'm sure we can take her down. After this I'm sure the giants will turn on us. That king of theirs gave me a bad feeling; he'll turn on us the first chance he gets. Anyway we will then have to take them down, so don't expend yourself more than necessary with the dragon, try and let the giants handle most of the fighting but make it **look **like you're giving it your all. We don't want them to catch on to our plan."

"Sounds like you've really thought this out." Sand said actually looking impressed.

"My mind works faster if not better under stress." I replied my eyes flicking to Bishop for about a quarter of a second.

"It sounds like an excellent plan." Elanee said with a smile.

"A sound strategy." Casavir said solemnly.

"We'll what are we waiting for? Let's go get um!" Khelgar cried excitedly.

I sighed and dispelled the illusion saying "I really wish you would stop doing that."

Khelgar didn't hear as he ran off.

O0o0o0o

The dragon watched the humans as they talked before departing her lair. There was something off about their conversation but she could not place it. Why were they talking about mangoes at a time like this? The great dragon gave a snort thinking.

"Mortals."

She then turned and flew off toward the fire giant encampment.

O0o0o0o

"There you are; have you taken care of the dragon?" The fire giant king asked, this time not bothering to get off his throne.

"Actually, your highness, I have lured the dragon here. I figured along with your great strength taking care of the dragon would be no problem."

The giant king smirked at the compliment.

"You are right. I had hired you to do it in the first place for I did not think it worth my time, but if the dragon is on its way here I have no choice but to take care of it."

He then stood up grabbing his axe which was as long as I was tall and stepped forward as a scout shouted "My lord, it is here!"

The giants charged forward as the dragon landed with a ferocious roar. I looked to my companions and nodded as we too went into action. I sang imbuing my weapon as well as the others with magic to pierce the dragon's armor like hide. The dragon roared in pain and outrage as its scales now began to crack under the barrage of attacks. With one great sweep of her tail she threw most of the giants back and with her great claws and teeth ripped the fire giant king in half. The surviving fire giants rallied at this striking harder and faster than ever before. After being overtaken for a moment the dragon burst forth, knocking them all back and turned its eyes on me. Fangs dripping flames she roared with such force the ground began to tremble

"You will pay for this betrayal, human!"

She drew in a huge breath and I knew what was coming and frozen with fear my bow fell to the ground while I just stood there. The last thing I remember before blacking out was someone calling my name and knocking me to the ground.

O0o0o0o

When I came to I was lying on something soft and had a terrible headache. I brought a hand to my head mumbling

"What hit me?"

I looked around and noticed I was in a low lit bedroom with no windows and the walls were made out of stone? Did someone carry me all the way back to the Ironfist compound? I sat up and tried to get my bearings. That's what it looked like. I nodded to myself, definitely dwarven architecture. I stood up and quickly sat back down as I felt dizzy. The door then opened and Elanee walked in along with Sand, they seemed to be arguing about something. The two then noticed me and Elanee gave a smile saying

"Good to see up again."

I scratched my chin and asked "How long was I out?"

"A couple days, no more." She replied.

"Three days technically isn't a couple." Sand put in.

"Three days!" I exclaimed. I fell back on the bed and put a hand over my face. That was just… ridiculous.

"Yes and Bishop has been to check on you each day." Elanee said with a knowing smile.

I looked away slightly blushing.

"Not that he ever actually comes in the door; he just accosts one of us and demands to know your condition." Sand said with a roll of his eyes.

I laughed softly. "That sounds like him."

"Yes, so how are you feeling?" Sand asked as he came over to inspect me.

"Alright, except I have a headache and feel a bit woozy upon standing."

"That's not surprising with that hit you took." He said as he began going through his bag potions and reagents.

Elanee nodded standing off to the side.

"What did happen to me? All I remember is the dragon about ready to roast me alive and then someone tackling me to the ground."

The two elves looked at each other somewhat nervously.

"What? It can't have been that bad. I mean I'm alive and in one piece. Aren't I?"

"Barely." The wizard murmured.

"What Sand means is that you took a serious blow to the head. When Bishop knocked you to the ground you hit your head on a rather large and sharp rock."

"I see…" I said slowly as I reached up to feel my head.

"Don't bother; it's already gone as are the burns." Sand said as he found what he was looking for.

"Burns?" I questioned.

"Yes burns, despite the fire shielding spell I managed to get up you managed to get quite a few serious burns. Bishop was worse however."

"Where is Bishop?" I asked trying to get up again.

"Around." Sand replied "Drink this." He handed the bottle he had fished out of his satchel.

I glared at him but did so.

"What do you mean around and how did I get here?"

Sand sighed "He hasn't been staying in one place for long but he keeps showing up periodically to check on you. As for getting you here he carried you, despite my suggestion that someone else do so, due to his condition."

I couldn't help but smile warmly at this. Coming back to myself I asked "What about the dragon?"

Before Sand could reply Elanee interrupted. "Casavir and Khelgar killed it. You should have seen it! Never before have I seen such a feat. It was like a tale of old springing to life."

"Yes." Sand said incredibly slowly. "As she said they finished it off while Elanee tried to keep you two alive and I took over the role of support magister."

"Oh well, good to know. I think I'm going to go and explore a bit. Stretch my legs and all that."

Elanee smiled and said "Alright don't strain yourself though." while Sand just looked after me suspiciously.

After I shut the door behind me I felt like running to the nearest exit to get some fresh air but I knew that would be both foolish and fall under the category of 'straining myself.' So I walked as quickly as I thought it was wise to do. When I got outside I smiled at the feeling of warm sunshine on my face and the feel of the warm breeze. I was just standing there drinking it all in when I someone call my name. I turned to see Bishop standing there, a rather surprised Bishop. He dropped what he was carrying and ran to me quickly pulling me into his arms. I jumped slightly; I had almost forgotten how quick he could be. When he pulled away he ran a hand through my hair, which I just noticed was out of its usual braid and sprawled out across my back. I played with a lock of it and said

"I both like and dislike having it like this. It really gets in the way but it feels so much freer. I don't know. What do you think?"

He just looked at me disbelievingly and kissed me roughly, hungrily. When he pulled away he leant his forehead against my own and said

"I don't give a damn one way or the other you fool of a woman. I just want you to be here to be able to make such stupid choices."

I gaped at him unsure what to say to that when he took my hand saying "Come, you should probably get inside to rest."

At this I regained control of myself and pulling away I shook my head saying "No, I just got out here. I've been asleep for three days; so I am not going back in without enjoying the outdoors to their fullest.

He smiled at this, one of his rare true smiles and picking my hand up again said "Alright, how about we camp out here tonight."

He gestured over his shoulder to what he had dropped earlier. It was a small doe.

"I'm tired of the dwarves' slop. Thought I'd make something that didn't taste like it was fished out of a gutter."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds nice."

He then led me away to a small clearing where he had everything already set up.

"Convenient." I said with a smile.

He smirked and tossed his pack to me.

"How about you go and get cleaned up. There's a river over there."

He indicated behind a copse of trees with a nod of his head.

"What you're not going to come with me?" I asked with a mock gasp.

He smirked and tossed the doe to the ground. "If I did, who would make your dinner, ladyship?"

I leant up against him and batting my eyelashes becomingly said "I can wait. I'll even help you."

"You wash my back? I'll wash yours?"

"If you're lucky." I replied with a smirk, leading him towards the river.

O0o0o0o

"So everything's settled? We have their support?" I asked as Bishop and I ate our meal of roasted venison, which I had to say was very good.

"Yea, he's their king or god or whatever since he can lift that blasted hammer now."

"Well that's one less thing for us to worry about then. I guess the lizardmen are next. When do you think we should head out? Tomorrow?"

His eyes flicked to me and I could see the sadness in them. I moved over and snuggled myself in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me lazily, like he wasn't really there but doing it reflexively. I pulled his face down so he was looking at me and stared at him until he was **really** looking at me.

"Listen, we will get through this. I promise and when we do you and I will take the trip you want to, alright?"

He nodded listlessly. I shook his head a little.

"That's not good enough!" I narrowed my eyes "Tell me you're not giving up, that it will be alright."

0o0o0o0

Bishop looked up surprised at how meek that last sentence sounded. After all Selene, Selene was **not **the type to give up or give in. She never ran away and always seemed to have boundless amounts of confidence. Yet when he looked into her deep blue eyes he saw fear and a plea for reassurance and he couldn't help but give it to her; even if he didn't believe it himself. He kissed her lightly and tightened his grip on her.

"It will be. It will be alright."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Khralver Irlingstar walked into the tavern nervously. He had been told the knight-captain was in here and he needed to talk to her on behalf of his mistress. He gulped once he spotted her. She was with her lover Bishop. He had heard about him; a man who didn't seem to care about anyone but himself and the captain and had no problem telling them so, usually in a violent or threatening manner, sometimes both, as if he wasn't nervous enough already about meeting the captain. He then straightened up and walked over.

"Excuse me, Knight-Captain Selene?"

She turned to him and after staring at him for a moment said

"Hey, I know you. You're one guy that was with Torio's replacement. Naveler, gravler…" she put a hand to her chin for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Khralver. That's it isn't it?"

"It is indeed, my lady. Khralver Irlingstar at your service."

He gave a little bow. She laughed and tried to give a little half bow back from upon Bishop's lap. She lost her balance and Bishop had to pull her back up; the captain had apparently had a bit too much wine. Glaring at the man Bishop asked

"What do you want?"

"I… well… that is…"

"Spit it out." Bishop growled.

Selene giggled and patted his cheek

"Calm down now."

Bishop grumbled something inarticulate.

Khralver cleared his throat and said "I have come on behalf of my mistress to request an audience. She has information regarding the King of Shadows."

"Is that it?" Bishop looked murderous "Get out of here before you find my dagger in between your ribs and tell Kana this nonsense."

Khralver's pale skin lost what little color it had and he turned and made a break for the door.

O0o0o0o

Bishop scowled after the man as he left. I smiled and tilted his face back towards me. I ran my hand up and down across his jawline line letting his stubble prickle my palm and my fingers. I rested my head upon his shoulder smiling.

"I love you."

He blushed, slightly, and placed his hand over my own muttering something inarticulate but sweet. I laughed and said

"I'll take that as an 'I love you too."

He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle again as I snuggled closer.

"We can't seem to find a moment alone can we?" Bishop asked after taking a drink from his mug of ale.

I gave a small sigh still running my fingers over his not quite a beard.

"Tis true, tis true. I'm hoping that changes in the near future."

He laughed derisively.

"Selene, the day you aren't sought out by every blasted wretch in a 1000 league radius so you can solve their damn problems is the day I stop drinking."

He drained his mug to further emphasize his point. I let my hand fall and I just sat there for a moment. He grabbed my hand not saying a word. I gave a weak smile and getting up just a tad wobbly I pulled him with me.

"Dance with me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You can hardly stand." He replied with a smirk.

I glared saying "I can stand just fine. Now come on."

I tugged again. Still smirking he chuckled

"Alright, alright if you insist."

"I do." I said simply pulling him along until I found a suitable place. We danced about for some time but I got the feeling neither of us was really into it, our minds still set on the suffocating presence of "destiny". I glared, my grip upon Bishop tightening.

"I'm going to kill that stupid little Host Tower bastard. He ruined our night!"

I stomped my foot in a very tantrum-esque fashion and pouted something fierce. A smile twitched at Bishop's lips and then he burst out laughing. A true jovial laugh which made everyone turn his direction in surprise. I couldn't help but smile myself, I loved his laugh. He kissed me and still smiling brighter than I had ever seen before he whispered into my ear.

"You're adorable."

I flushed a deep crimson and looked down at my feet saying the only that came to mind.

"He did…"

He laughed again and led me away taking the rest of the wine with us.

O0o0o0o

As we lay on the wall that overlooked the keep and the lands around it, I looked up at the stars and the full moon. I smiled; it was times like this that had almost made me become a follower of Selûne rather than Shaundakul. The moon was so beautiful and mysterious. It filled me with a sense of peace and happiness like nothing else. I couldn't really explain it otherwise. I turned my head to the side to see Bishop looking up with a similar look of contentment on his face and it warmed my heart. I both loved and loathed the fact that I was the only one he allowed see him like this. It made me feel rather special I will admit but if only others could just see how wonderful he was they wouldn't be so hard on him. I sat up grabbing the bottle of wine and took a long drink. He smiled at me saying "Thirsty?"

I smirked at him and took another small drink. He chuckled and took the bottle away from me.

"Here." He said handing me a small dagger.

I looked at it and then at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this for?"

"It's for killing. What do you think it's for?" he replied with a roll of his eyes.

I frowned "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He shrugged "I just thought you could use a new one. I noticed yours was getting kind of worn."

I grinned and kissed him. "And people say you're not nice."

He glared. "I'm not nice."

I chuckled, still a little intoxicated. "Come on." I said getting up. "Despite how lovely it is out here we should probably get to bed if we are to head out to Highcliff tomorrow."

He nodded and got up as well, supporting me back to the Keep.

O0o0o0o

Bishop looked down at Selene as he led her back to their room and almost sighed. He then rolled his eyes; she was rubbing off on him. He looked at the knife now tucked in her belt. He had not been entirely truthful with her on the reasoning behind giving it to her. After what had happened with the dragon he fully realized how dangerous this all was as foolish as that might sound. So as soon as they had gotten back he had gone straight to that Sigilian mage Startear and had him craft the blade. It had as many protective enchantments as he could afford to put on it. It increased the wielders speed and perception of those around them, which was probably why despite the leisurely pace she _seemed_ to be setting they were actually moving quite quickly and he had to quicken his stride to keep pace with her. It was also enchanted to be 'lucky' as the wizards called it. It would actually make it much more likely blows would miss her and her own more likely to succeed. He had also paid for it to make it more resistant to the elements; that had been one of the first things he had asked for. He still remembered the burns both of them had suffered due to that dragon. He shook his head trying to forget about it. He was becoming too soft and while part of him was disgusted with himself another part couldn't help but smile at what he had gained.

O0o0o0o

"Go Gera! Leave me behind!"

"I'm not leaving without you Zachan!"

I looked up the road to see a familiar couple in the road being followed by about half a dozen lizardmen. I was curious as to why they were being chased but that was a question for another time, for the lizardmen that were after them didn't seem too friendly. I took out my bow and fired a warning shot. It landed right in front of the lizardman at the head of the pack. It stopped and looked up at me and then looked after its prey. I knocked another arrow threateningly and Bishop followed suit. The lizardman's eye then traveled to our other companions not far behind similarly preparing themselves for battle and decided it was not worth it, making their way back to town. I walked up to them and asked

"You alright?"

"I think so." Gera said slightly panting as she looked after them "Thank you for your help, stranger…" She then gasped as she turned to face me. "Wait it's you! Selene, the woman who helped us before."

I smiled at her. "It's nice to see you again too, Gera."

"You just know everyone don't you?" Bishop said with a roll of his eyes.

I smirked at him "Jealous?"

He gave a derisive laugh. "Hardly. People always bothering you for help. Who would want that?"

I gave a small chuckle. "True enough. Tis a curse."

I then looked back to the married couple. "You want to tell me what's going on here?"

"The lizardmen, they… they attacked us out of nowhere a tenday or so ago." Gera said almost bursting into tears.

"You have any idea why?"

She shook her head. "None at all."

"Of course not." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. I then looked back to the two of them and said "Well you guys go and get on to Crossroad Keep and we'll see what's going on."

"Thank you, my lady!" Gera cried as they ran off.

"We come here to recruit a blacksmith and of course, of course the lizardmen have turned on the townspeople and we have to do something about it. Why can nothing ever be easy?" I asked covering my face with my hand.

"The gods are testing you, my lady. You must persevere. Do so and your soul will be at peace." Casavir said solemnly.

"Sure it will. It's more likely they get some perverse enjoyment in watching us struggle. I mean what else to they have to do." Bishop replied acidly.

I smiled, the glare I had been ready to send Casavir's way sliding off my face.

"Come, we have work to do." I said before Casavir could reply, making my way for the village.

O0o0o0o

"Please, we know not what has angered them but they invaded are village about a ten-day ago and refuse to let us leave. Any who try are either killed or brought back. I guess it just depends on whether or not they are feeling merciful that particular day." Elder Mayne ended sadly.

My eyes scanned the surrounding area and I asked "Where are the remaining townsfolk?"

"Over here." He said gesturing to the two houses behind him,

"And is there an armorer called Edario among them?"

"Why yes there is. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." I replied. "Now do you know of any way we could negotiate with the lizardmen."

"Well, we have taken one of their soldiers hostage. Perhaps if you talk to him you could learn of their intentions. We could learn nothing from him however." He replied; his eyes flicking to a nearby paddock with two of the Highcliff militia standing next to it.

"I see." I said my eyes moving toward the same paddock. "I'll look into it and be back when I can."

"Thank you for your assistance once again, my lady."

I gave a faint smile and replied "You're quite welcome." as I made my way over to the paddock.

I looked down at the lizardman and cocked my head slightly to the side.

"He looks about half dead already." Bishop said as he approached.

"True enough. We're not going to get any answers out of him this way."

I knelt down and began to clean him up. "Zhjaeve, come give me hand over here."

"As you will, Kalach-Cha."

Zhjaeve knelt beside me and began a whispering chant in what I could presume was her native language. I had always found it fascinating to watch her preform her clerical magics. It was unlike that of any priest I had encountered before. Instead of the usual golden-white glow that was given off by other priestly healing spells or the deep green of a druid's spell it was an odd blue-gray and unlike the former to it didn't fill you with a happy sense of love and warmth but more of hope, strength and determination to continue on. I wondered if that was because she was from another plane, because she didn't follow what one would call your "normal" deities or possibly because she wasn't precisely what I would call a "good" priest. She was by no means evil; at least not in my opinion. I would call her more neutral but respectful of the law and the tenets she and others had set for themselves. I smiled at that. How exactly could one be neutral? I understood and adhered to the Balance as well as anyone, perhaps a bit better than your average human having been raised by an elf but does that make you neutral? Are you not simply trying to live your life as best you can while trying not to upset said Balance? Would that not make you good? Trying to live in harmony with the world around you. I didn't know, nor do I believe I ever will.

"Kalach-Cha are you listening?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking up.

"Your will is done Kalach-Cha." She replied in that eerily soothing voice of hers.

I looked to the lizardman and she was right he was sitting up against the fence, eyes clear of pain but full of suspicion.

"Sorry." I replied "I was lost in thought."

"A lot weighs on your mind, Kalach-Cha."

I gave a bit of an ironic smile "That it does, but no time for it now, perhaps later."

I looked back to the lizardman and asked "You alright now?"

Still looking at me suspiciously the lizardman hissed "Why you help me human?"

"Two reasons." I said holding up two fingers to impress my point. "One because I need you to learn what is going on here" I put down a finger. "and two I don't much like to just leave people suffering if they have done me no wrong."

"I's not people I lizardman." He grumbled

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand. "Semantics. Anyway tell me. Why are you all attacking Highcliff?"

"Batha lead us lead us here. Batha our leader, say we take back land that was once ours." The lizardman answered with obvious pride.

As far as I knew this land had never been occupied by the lizardfolk in recorded history but giving him the benefit of the doubt I asked "And when was this land yours?"

"Our ancestors live here long ago when swap cover all land. Batha say spirits tell him so. They come to him in shadows and whispers. They tell him of the past and future."

"Hmm let's go."

"Go where?" asked Sand.

"Talk to this Batha, he's obviously being manipulated by the King of Shadows. Let's see if we can put a stop to it. One way or another."

O0o0o0o

"_You are here shard bearer, good_." The large Lizardman said to me, though through telepathy rather than conventional means.

"How did you acquire this ability?" Sand asked before I could obviously brimming with scholarly interest.

I smirked he got pleasure from the weirdest sources.

"_I have been granted many gifts by the spirits of our ancestors."_

"Really tell me more about these spirits." He asked.

"Yes, please do." I interjected "We were told by one of your men that it was more a shadow then anything. You do know that it is these shadows that are destroying the Mere."

The enormous lizardman looked into my eyes and I could see an ancient almost primeval wisdom to his black eyes. It was unnerving as if he was trying to see through me to my very soul.

"_I sense that you speak the truth. Would you allow me to search your mind for deception to be sure?_"

I looked away uncomfortably. I really did not like that idea. My mind was my own and was not something I wanted to be observed like an open book. My eyes flicked about to the surrounding lizardmen. If I refused however things would more than likely dissolve into violence very quickly. I then looked back to Batha and nodded.

"I will allow it, if it will prevent any further violence."

Batha nodded and I felt many different images pass before my eyes. Some recent, some not so much, some I hadn't known were even there.

"_I see no trace of deceit in your mind, shard bearer_._ You walk a path of hardship and honor. Not many would be able to handle it as you do."_

Unfazed I replied "Right well now that you know the truth you're going to leave the villagers of Highcliff alone right?"

"_That we will shard bearer though I am unsure of what we will do else wise."_

"March to the keep with the rest of the town fight against the King of Shadows and reclaim your home."

Batha gave me a scaly smile and replied _"As you will, shard bearer."_

I smiled back and ran a hand through my hair as I made my way back to Elder Mayne.

O0o0o0o

"So it's true, we are free to go?" Elder Mayne asked his voice full of tentative hope.

I gave a small smile and replied "Yes it's true."

"Thank you my lady, thank you. We shall be forever grateful to you for this."

I sighed and leant back against the railing of the paddock the lizardman had been being kept in. The lizardman in question was being helped to leave the village by those who had been his guards. It was funny how quickly enemies could turn to allies in the face of a greater threat. The rest of the villagers were gathering up their things to leave as well, some having to be more convinced than others. An old woman was refusing to leave her things behind saying it all had value and she wouldn't give any of it up, even as her granddaughter tried to convince her to go saying they could get new silverware at the keep.

"No!" the old woman shouted. "I will not leave it behind! It was my dowry when I married your grandfather. It's all I have left of him."

The granddaughter sighed looking ready to give in when a young man around the granddaughter's age came over and offered to help carry anything they might need help with. The way his eyes flicked to the young woman and the way she smiled back warmed my heart and brought a smile to my lips. Despite everything I really was a hopeless romantic just like your typical bard, even if I did try to deny and hide it.

"Sentimental fools."

I looked to the side seeing Bishop lean up against the fence next to me and I smiled suppressing a chuckle.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, still holding back my laughter.

He rolled his eyes and walked off. As he did I couldn't help but keep smiling and somehow was led to the thought of how different my life had become since I met him. It had only been a short while really, a few of months at the most, but in that time he had become such an integral part of my life I couldn't imagine life without him. He affected me in such a way that no one else before him had. He made me feel things I had never felt before. His touch let loose a thousand butterflies in my stomach, his kiss nearly brought me to my knees, the feel of the scruff of his stubble against my own skin made me lascivious enough to want to take him right there and when we came together as man and woman, I felt truly complete as if this is what people must be talking about when two people become one, mind, heart, body and soul. He had shown me the way to who I truly was and I wasn't afraid to show it anymore. I knew that he loved me and that was enough. I didn't require the approval of anyone else. I had finally come to terms with the overwhelming fear and anxiety I had grown up with. Fear that I wasn't good enough; that I wasn't smart enough or pretty enough. With his help I had laid these fears to rest. I had grown the confidence to say that I was good enough and that I was proud of the person I was, that I had become. I loved him. There was simply no other way to say it. It was funny how such a complex emotion could be explained with so few words.

Bishop's eyes flicked to me and I gave him a loving smile. I walked over and took his hand.

"Come, if this Edario really is among them he will come to the Keep and we will find him then. Let us go."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You seem different, somehow."

"Do I now?" I asked teasingly. I shook my head adding "It's nothing. I just love you is all."

He gave a slight blush and mumbled "I love you too."

I just laughed and pulled him along.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Captain Selene, Edario the smith has arrived."

I looked to the Greycloak who had brought me the message and smiled.

"Good, I'll go speak to him immediately. I'm hoping he can provide you guys with new armor."

"You are too good to us, milady." The Greycloak said with a smile.

I shook my head saying "Don't be ridiculous you can't be expected to fight the King of Shadows in what you showed up in." I gestured to the somewhat dirty tunic the man was wearing.

He bowed and said "Of course not, lady." He then turned and walked off.

I watched a bit puzzled as he walked away. How I was treated by those of the Keep and others in general seemed to vary on the person themselves but it usually only came down to one of two outcomes. I was either treated like the Knight-Captain I was with many salutes and "Yes Captain."s or I was treated like a noble woman with lots of chivalry, bowing and "milady."s. I was unsure of which of these I preferred and it was still occupying my mind when I stepped outside into the rain to hear someone calling my name.

"Pardon me, Captain Selene?"

I looked up to see Khralver Irlingstar standing there rather nervously too, as if someone were about to slit his throat for merely talking. I smirked remembering that he probably had good reason. It was hard, even for me, to tell when Bishop was earnestly threating someone and when he just wanted them to go away. Before he could say more I put a hand up and said

"I remember. You want me to meet your mistress. I'll be right back after I attend to something concerning the Greycloaks and then we can talk about her message, alright?"

He nodded and stepped back. I thought about telling him that he could wait inside where it was dry but I got the impression he would decline and/or make it awkward so I did not but merely made my way to Edario.

As I stepped in from the rain I shook my hair out of my eyes, water droplets flying everywhere. I smiled; Bishop was rubbing off on me.

"Ah, Captain. It is good to see you. I wanted to thank you for letting me set up shop here." Edario stated as I walked in.

"Tis no trouble as long as Jacoby does not mind, it was given to him first."

Jacoby looked up from the sword he was working on and with a smile said "I do not mind at all, but I do appreciate the thought, my lady." He gave a small bow.

"You are quite welcome." I returned the bow. Looking back to Edario I continued "I wished to ask you a favor if I might."

"But of course, you not only gave me a new place to work but saved me and my townsfolk as well. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would construct some better armor for the Greycloaks."

He looked at me a bit surprised and then replied "But of course! All I'll need is the proper ore."

I gave a smile "Talk to Calindra or Pentin, probably Calindra as she's a bit nicer but it's your choice. Anyway, either will be able to supply you with what you need and thank you."

"You are more than welcome, Captain." He gave a bow and walked off to find the miners.

0o0o0o0

"Alright now why are only Qara and Zhjaeve supposed to come?" I asked curiously as we stood in the rain for some reason, not that I disliked it. I rather enjoyed the rain. I just found it odd that he was almost afraid to come inside the keep proper.

"I know not my lady. I just know what my mistress has told me and that was it." Khralver replied.

I rubbed my temples annoyed when I heard "Do you know anything?"

I looked to see Bishop approaching and I could not help but smile. He just about always stole the words right out of my mouth at moments like these. I looked back to Khralver and said "Go tell your mistress we'll be there. I won't be long."

"Of course, Captain." He said with a bow.

"You're not actually going to do what he says are you?" Bishop asked watching the man leave with a disgusted look on his face.

I just smiled and kissed him. Startled at first his eyes snapped back to me then he buried his hands in my hair and kissed me back. When we drew apart he said "You didn't answer my question."

I chuckled and tapped his nose with the end of my finger. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

He frowned and took my hand away.

"Selene."

"Well I plan to go to this meeting with Qara and Zhjaeve, as I was asked and I don't plan to invite anyone else, but if someone else were to follow I guess I couldn't stop them." I said with a smirk.

He smirked back and then kissed me once more and whispered "Minx." In my ear before he walked off.

0o0o0o0

"So this is where we are to meet her?" I asked looking about suspiciously. It looked like the perfect place for an ambush.

"Yes, my mistress said she would meet us here shortly."

"Very well." I replied looking around surreptitiously. The rain had not let up and I had already spotted at least three places people could be hiding just waiting for the order to move.

"Khralver, make your way back to the tower. I'll handle things from here."

"Ye… yes mistress." He replied.

"Ha! Don't wet yourself dog."

I turned to see Sydney Natale along with who could only be described as a thug. He was scruffy and unkempt and not in the attractive kind of way. He also didn't look to be too bright. I just about rolled my eyes. This was going just like I thought it would.

"Ah, Captain Selene it is good to see you again. I'm glad you agreed to my arrangement." Sydney said with a smile that might as well be plastered on. "How are things back at the Keep?"

I crossed my arms "Look just get to the point. What do you want? I don't have time to spend on your fake courtesies."

This only seemed to widen her smile and add to my suspicions that we were not alone.

"As you wish Captain. I have come to tell about something I have discovered while scouring the libraries of the Host Tower."

She held up a scroll. "True names of Garius and his cohorts."

I opened my mouth to ask how she was able to leave with such a thing. The Host Tower did not let its treasures go lightly that was for sure.

"My associates at the Tower think them to be useless." She continued.

"Why bother if they're useless?" Qara asked in her usual petulant manner.

Ignoring this Sydney went on.

"But I believe them to be wrong. It just takes the right person to read them."

She approached Zhjaeve and asked "You can read theses can you not?"

Zhjaeve looked over the scroll "Yes, I can. However…"

"Then you are of use to me." Sydney cut her off. "You however are not." She said eyes snapping to me." "And as pleasant as it would be to destroy you myself. Others plans have been arranged."

"You wish you dumpy old witch! We'll crush you and then I'll burn what's left to ashes."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. As irritatingly immature as she could be, Qara had her moments.

"Ah, Qara. Your demise will be one I will particularly satisfy for with it will come all those new pupils from your father's school to do with as we wish."

"What are you talking about?" Qara asked truly bewildered.

"You've made enemies, little girl." Sydney said with an evil smile. "It is time for you to pay the price for your arrogance."

She then waved her staff and a dark form began to coalesce between us. I took a step back and nocked an arrow ready for whatever trick she had planned. I almost faltered however when the creature had manifested for it looked like a statue carved out obsidian to Qara's exact likeness.

"What the hells?" I thought taking another step back.

It was times like this I wished I had paid a bit more attention to Tarmas or that Sand was here. The thing then took a step forward the ground smoking where it stepped. I then quickly put away my bow and reached in to one of my belt pouches pulling out a scroll, reading it aloud a hail storm of ice came down upon it. When the dust cleared it was still moving toward us though it had obviously suffered severe damage. It was still smoking and bits of it were actually on fire when Qara stepped forward and let loose a huge burst of flame. It was so intense I could feel my skin burning from just being near her and that's when I realized that Sand was right to fear her.

The thing crumbled even as it still tried to move forward and Sydney Natale looked up saying in evident shock "You… killed it. Destroyed it utterly." She then seemed to regain at least some of her composure; she turned to the man to her right "Jalborn eliminate them and quickly!"

He stepped forward and realizing this man for what he was, an opportunist, I quickly said "I'll double whatever she's paying you."

The man called Jalborn smirked "I'll take you up on that. Been wanting to clobber this witch since we left Luskan."

He turned about to face his former employer.

"Jalborn you…" she didn't finish her sentence as she had to disappear on the spot or be cut in half by one of his blades. "…idiot!" She completed as she reappeared on the other side of the clearing. She ran a hand through her hair and then quickly said "No matter I had planned for this. Alion now!"

Nothing happened for a moment "Alion?" she questioned "By the hells; where are you?!" she demanded. Then out of the trees came a man holding his side that was gushing blood from what appeared to be not one but multiple arrow wounds. I smirked.

"Mistress Sydney." He gasped before falling over at her feet.

Her eyes widened in shock "What is this?!" she cried.

"It seems you have made enemies Sydney and it's time to pay the price for your arrogance." I said mocking her.

"Why you!" she shrieked throwing a fire arrow out me.

I dodged it easily and threw an ice arrow back at her hitting her in the hand. She cursed holding her now frozen and generally useless hand close to her.

"Oh let me finish this if you would." Jalborn said with an evil grin on his face.

"As you will." I said with a shrug as Sydney was trying and failing to cast spells with her one working hand.

Jalborn stepped forward raising his blades just as he was about to strike an arrow caught her in the throat and she fell the remnants of a spell dying on her lips. Jalboron looked around to see Bishop coming out of the wood.

"Who the hells are you?"

Bishop didn't answer but went over and retrieved his arrow and walked over to me.

I smiled at him saying "There you are. I knew you were around here somewhere."

"Smart girl." He replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, it's you. I swear you're like a lost puppy." Qara said disdainfully.

Bishop's eyes flickered dangerously but before he could respond Jalborn who was not taking too kindly to being ignored asked again rather emphatically "Who the bloody hells are you?! You stole my kill! And where's my payment? I was promised double. The witch was going to pay me 100 gold so you owe me 200."

Zhjaeve of all people answered his first question rather matter-of-factly.

"He is Bishop, ranger of the forest and lover to the Kalach-Cha."

I felt a grin tug at my lips and couldn't suppress a chuckle, which soon turned into a full out laugh.

"Thanks for that Zhjaeve. As she said this is Bishop."

"And I don't give a damn about stealing your kill." Bishop said with a growl.

"And as for your payment." I said a bit loudly to cut off any further arguing. "Here." I handed him a pouch of gold. "And if you're interested in more I could always use another sergeant at the keep."

"You serious?" Jalborn asked "I'll definitely take you up on that." He then walked off presumably making his way to the Keep.

Both Bishop and Qara looked after him distastefully.

"Why would you recruit such a dog?" Qara asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"For once I agree with the little empress." Bishop said his eyes flicking to me.

I gave a shrug "He seems capable and I'd rather have him close by where I can keep an eye on him then abroad where someone else can give him an offer to come at us again."

"Your words are wise, Kalach-Cha." Zhjaeve said in that ever unchanging ethereal voice of hers.

"Whatever." Qara grumbled.

"Come on; let's get back to the keep."

O0o0o0o

"There you are. I heard you were attacked and I was… concerned." Casavir said slowly as we entered the Keep.

"More like hysterical." Neeshka said with a smirk and a flick of her tail.

She, Sand, Elanee and just about everyone else who had been left behind apart from Ammon who was nowhere to be seen then began to list off all the various things the paladin had set into disarray if not outright destroyed while I was gone. Including but not limited to a tramped garden, piles of firewood stacked almost five meters high (I was hoping that was an exaggeration), books strewn all over the library and something to do with Elanee's own little grove which she refused to talk about. I couldn't help but smile. I chuckled; looking to Casavir I said

"Can't leave you alone can I?"

The Paladin gave somewhat of a bashful smile.

"Don't worry Elanee. I'll make sure to tie him up before I leave next time." I snickered.

Everyone but Casavir, who just looked more bashful, and Qara, who rolled her eyes, laughed.

Qara then ruined the light hearted moment by petulantly flipping her hair and saying "Gods he's just about as bad as the ranger, maybe worse."

All went awkwardly quiet and I was grateful that Bishop had left us earlier. He had said it was to go hunting; that he and his wolf Karnwyr needed to stretch their legs. I had smiled at that thinking that he more likely just didn't want the rest to know how much he cared and did this despite it being obvious Qara would make mention of it if asked. This brought my thought back to her and I glared at her. She may have her moments when I liked her but she always seemed to remind me all too soon why I didn't much like her in the first place; luckily enough however before things could get any more awkward Ammon showed up as if summoned and asked without any further provocation. "So how did it go? What did the Host Tower mage want?"

Ignoring the fact that he had clearly not heard like the others had; I seized upon the opportunity saying

"Oh you know the usual she wanted me dead and Qara too. Zhjaeve was special though she was to be taken alive so she could read the scroll that holds their true names. The only thought I have on that is that would they still work even in their warped undead state?"

"They will." Assured Zhjaeve.

"Indeed. Let me see these names." Ammon demanded more than requested.

Zhjaeve looked at him skeptically; the two had never gotten along very well since they met. I gave a sigh and said "Let him have a look, we're all in this together after all."

Zhjaeve nodded and stepped forward showing him the scroll. I slipped away while the others continued to chatter about the scroll, what had happened and what was going to happen next.

0o0o0o0

"Did you hear?"

"Did I hear what?" Asked the man's friend.

"This place plays host to some sort of up and coming bard. I'm told she's really fantastic, her singing is so hypnotic that you just drift off, forgetting about all your cares in the world."

The man's associate raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously "That would be quite a wonder if it were true. What is this bard's name?"

"She doesn't ever give one. She just shows up on random occasions, plays her song and then leaves. They are calling her the masked lady, for she never shows her face. It is also said her skill at lute and lyre are equal to her skill at song and that she is a real beauty under the mask." The man added enthusiastically.

His friend rolled his eyes and said "William, my friend, you need to lay off the ale and stop paying so much attention to tavern gossip."

William glared at him and retorted "Oh like you're any better, Sigmund. You're the one who dragged me here to see the famous knight – captain you've got a crush on after hearing all the stories."

Sigmund returned his glare in full force stating "She is a real person not some figment of the wine-addled brains, like yourself, that frequent these places. And I do not have a crush on her."

William snorted saying in a rather drunken slur. "Sure you don't, Sig. Sure you don't."

At this Sigmund got up and stormed off away from his compatriot, unwilling to listen to his drunken ramblings anymore. It was then he ran into a young woman leant over something in front of her, probably why he hadn't see her in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He said as she straightened up.

She shook her head saying "Not a problem. I probably should have been doing this elsewhere." She indicated to the lyre case in front of her while simultaneously pulling her hat down to hide the midnight hair peeking out. It was only then did he notice she was wearing a mask as well. He raised an eyebrow thinking that he just may owe William an apology.

"Pardon me; you wouldn't happen to be who they are calling the Masked Lady would you?"

The woman just gave him a smile. It was a fetching smile and he could see where the rumor of her being beautiful underneath the mask came from. Though he still doubted she was the idol William made her out to be. Such things never turned out to be true in the real world. He watched her as she turned and went to sit down on a nearby stool and repositioning her lyre she began to play. She was quite good and most certainly deserved recognition but it was nothing as nearly as epic as Will had made her out to be. Once she began to sing however he began to understand why she had gained such a wondrous reputation. It was not the quality of her voice that caught his attention but the passion, the intensity, the pure emotion of it that was beautiful.

It was a song of love and loss, of heroes and heroines, of an epic quest against a great evil. It brought to light, even highlighted, all of the little things you didn't think of when it came to such tales. It did make mention of the many triumphs and grand battles of the heroes, but more seemed to focus on the relationships between them all, their fears and insecurities, their joy and relief, even surprise at their successes and she, she spoke of it in such a way that it was obvious she knew of these things first hand and made Sigmund wonder all the more just who she was.

When she had finished she stepped down and put her lyre away. There was no applause just a kind of awed silence. Sigmund took a step forward to speak to her once again only to be ambushed by his friend William, who was now even further into his cup then he had been before. William held up a flagon of ale and said in a slur.

"Come on drink with me. I feel like I'm the only one drunk here."

"You are." Replied Sigmund with a glare.

William seemed to have failed to notice the performance of the woman he had just been talking about. Sigmund was too busy looking for her to be amused by this however.

"Damn it, Will!" He cursed for she had disappeared while they were talking. He glared at him again and then snatched the flagon out of his hand and stormed off.

"There we go!" William shouted as he followed his friend.

O0o0o0o

I stretched after I slipped into the room through the window. I took off the hat and tossed it aside, untied the mask. As it slipped into my fingers I looked at it thoughtfully and gave a small smile.

"I still don't know why you do that."

I looked around to see Bishop standing in the doorway. I tucked the mask and hat away in a drawer in the armoire.

"You more than anyone should know how much I hate all the responsibility; all the chains, restrictions and expectations that have been placed on me. It's nice to get away from it all every now and again." I gave a bit of a smirk. "You can always come with me if you like."

Bishop rolled his eyes "It won't do any good, Selene."

I gave a sigh, the smirk sliding off my face. "It is a temporary solution, I know; but it is one of the few things that have been keeping sane through all this."

"Oh really and what are the others if I may ask?"

"Knowing it's the right thing to do."

Bishop gave a derisive snort.

I gave a soft smile and walking over kissed him lightly upon the lips. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And you."

He looked at me a bit surprised. I just turned around making my way over to the mirror and began taking my hair down. I looked up when I felt Bishop's hand upon mine and let my own fall away when my eyes met his. He then proceeded to take out all the pins holding up my hair. He said not a word while he tended to his task but that was simply his way and I couldn't help but smile; a warmth blossoming in my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

I once again must credit Domi of G3, for the mercy convo at the end is pretty much ripped right from her mod. You can get it at the gibberlings3 modding community. I'd post the link but you can't post links on fanfic, sorry. Anyway try if you haven't; it's awesome.

0o0o0o0

"Do you recognize me, Captain?" The shadow reaver breathed; his voice like a death rattle. "I was the one who split the life-blood of those at Castle Never, those you swore to protect."

I gripped my bow tightly, anger flooding my senses for a brief moment as he mocked those he had slain. It was gone as quickly as it came, down to a simmer, for I knew it would do no good to lose myself to it. I reached back and drew an arrow saying

"Enough of this; you will die here, for good."

"Be warned Kalach-cha" Zhjaeve warned "I do have the name, but it will take some time to recite it. You must protect me until then."

I nodded looking to Sand to help me do so. I then let the arrow fly as Casavir and Khelgar charged forward. It caught the reaver in the shoulder and he roared, his shadow minions surging forth. I shot another arrow its magic tearing through the shadow flesh of his minions. Casavir then caught the same shadow with his warhammer and it dissolved into mist. My eyes then flicked back to the reaver who had been set aflame by Sand as a diversion more than anything. Casavir moved to strike it down but was cut off by Khelgar who barreled out of nowhere knocking the thing down in surge of dwarven momentum. As they tumbled away Casavir spun about to catch the blow of another shadow minion on his shield. Another made its way toward us, towards Zhjaeve in particular. Casavir made to stop it as I moved to shoot it down when Sand transformed into a giant iron golem, a lot like the one Grobnar had been working on really, and punched it so hard that it flew backward before disappearing to reform back on the plane of shadow. Zhjaeve's voice then rose to a crescendo above the din as she finished the final verses of the chant. There came a surge of power from her and the reaver who had just managed to disentangle itself from Khelgar was knocked back yet again by the force of it. The dwarf stuck the reaver in what used to be its face but was now nothing more than a skull wreathed in shadow and dark flame. It crumpled inward as the flames died down. My eyes looked around the area warily. There was something off here something I was missing. There was a crunch and I spun around to see two enormous blade golems stride forward.

"Clever bastard." Sand, who had already assumed his regular form, hissed. "They were set to activate if he fell."

I jumped back and in rapid succession fired six arrows into the nearest one. It jolted back each time falling on the last one. Zhjaeve and Sand then took out the second one with twin flamestrikes.

"Where in the hells did you learn to shoot like that, lass?!" Khelgar exclaimed.

I gave a bit of a bashful smile and replied "Bishop's been helping me practice."

"Where is our resident moody ranger, by the way?" Sand drawled.

I gave a chuckle.

"I'm not sure, really..." I said a bit slowly as I thought back to when I last saw him. I had gotten up today to find a note that said "hunting." weighed down by an apple.

"He's hunting."

Casavir glowered and I knew what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes.

"The lad actually left you alone?" Khelgar questioned with a broad smirk.

I groaned. "Your teasing is likely why he feels the need to go off on such excursions. Part of it at least" I added with a mutter. Then before anyone could comment on **that**, I said "Now if we're all done with that shouldn't we be getting back to the keep?"

Zhjaeve then tapped me on the shoulder. "Kalach-cha."

I looked over to her and she handed me a silver shard.

"I believe this is the last one we shall need."

"Are you sure?"

"Know that I am not, but if we discover how to reforge the blade we will have the only weapon capable of harming the King of Shadows."

I frowned at her, a little exasperated, and muttered "Well that was helpful."

O0o0o0o

As we made our way home I was lost in thought about Bishop's sudden disappearance. I hadn't given it a second thought this morning but now, I was curious. I had just figured he needed some time alone, after all everyone does every now and again; but now I was worried, illogically and yet logically so. What if he never came back? I felt my heart speed up. What if? What if? My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks, my breath quickening.

"Lass, you alright?"

I looked up to see Khelgar standing there. I started and took a deep breath, my mind returning to normal.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you."

He looked at me skeptically and I saw the others look back at me. I straightened up and walked forward, passing by the others thinking "Why must emotions be so… vexing? Would it never end?" I then wondered if I even wanted it to.

0o0o0o0

The rest looked between themselves with concerned expressions. Casavir then stormed off after her.

"Well this should be fun." Sand said as he watched him go.

Khelgar glared at him but the elf took no notice.

0o0o0o0

"My lady. My lady, stop please."

I looked around to see Casavir standing there, of course.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperated and annoyed, already knowing what it was.

"My lady, are you well?" he asked tentatively.

I rolled my eyes and turned away with a groan. "I am fine. Will everyone just leave me alone?"

He paused. It was a very tense pause.

"My lady, please I advise you to reconsider your relationship with that man. He is dangerous and untrustworthy. I worry for you."

I ran a hand over my face.

"So you say, but as of yet he has done nothing to warrant these accusations you keep bringing against him. You just don't like him and are possibly, no make that probably jealous. You have made your feelings and intentions toward me relatively clear and while I am somewhat flattered; I am also uncomfortable for my heart lies elsewhere and I am sorry if my rejection breaks your heart, so to speak." I paused and looked him directly in the eye and continued "And I do not like harming people as a general norm but I will do it when necessary and will take a bit of vindictive pleasure in doing so when someone threatens one I love."

Casavir looked away saying "I am sorry if I offended you. I merely meant to warn you."

"Well you have, on multiple occasions. Now if we could move on; we have much to do that does **not **involve my personal life."

"Of course, my lady."

O0o0o0o

Bishop looked pensively out over the fire and remnants of his catch towards the keep and wondered why Selene wouldn't leave with him. Why he couldn't leave without her. The answer seemed to be one in the same. Her heart. Despite the lack of tact she sometimes presented and other times almost cruelly logical responses, she had a very soft and warm heart under it all. He smiled at this, he could practically hear her response to that. "Of course my heart is warm and soft, everyone's is. But I understand your meaning. That I am more in tune with emotions relating to kindness." And that kindness had gotten to him and he found himself having a hard time imagining himself living without. Despite this his eyes drifted towards the east behind him. Karnwyr picked his head up and looked at his master sensing his uneasiness. It was true on his way out this morning he had considered just continuing walking until he got so far away he wouldn't even think of her but he had stopped upon this hill at the edge of the Keep's territory. He had been unable to do it. He had not lied in his note to her. He had originally come out here to clear his mind to lose himself in the simplicity of the hunt and it had worked up till the point where he eaten his fill. After that his mind had begun to wander. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and gave an ironic, bitter sort of laugh. Wasn't love supposed to be something that cured all ailments and be a wondrous, glorious thing according to the bards? Not give you more problems and make you feel like a feeblemind spell had been cast on you. He rolled his eyes but then again they never got it right. They were just a bunch of overly romantic, maudlin fools. Even Selene was one of these when you got right down to it. She just had the sense not to lose herself to it most of the time. He slumped back angrily and Karnwyr flicked his eyes toward his master and then covered them with his tail. Bishop then got up and kicked dirt over the fire and made his way back to the keep.

0o0o0o0

"So, I presume reciting the true names worked?"

I looked up to see Ammon Jerro walking towards us.

Zhjaeve then replied. "Know that the true name made it vulnerable and that the Shadow Reaver is no more and we recovered another shard upon its body. Know that other pieces are still missing but I think with this shard we now have enough."

"Enough to remake the blade and how would you know that?" Ammon asked narrowing his eyes.

Seeing no end to this anytime soon I decided to wander off, I had a lot on my mind anyway. They would fill me in later. I left to Ammon saying something about a dragon and Zhjaeve accusing him of holding back information. I rolled my eyes those two would never get along. I then gave a slight sigh as I realized how many pairs of "rivals" there were in our little group. Ammon and Zhjaeve, Sand and Qara and of course Bishop and Casavir. I got the feeling it would lead to nothing good and it distressed me greatly. Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't everyone one just get along? I rolled my eyes in exasperation. That would never happen and while I found it unfortunate I knew it helped maintain the balance of the world. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked up and around to see where I was. It was the refugee camp of those we had saved from Highcliff. It was somewhat odd to see the lizardmen and citizens of Highcliff getting along and not only getting along but helping each other out. I smiled as a little girl held up a cup of water to one of the lizardmen who was busy helping repair one of the many rundown buildings of the keep. The lizardman took it somewhat cautiously. The girl just smiled at him and ran off. I chuckled thinking

"Maybe we really can do this after all. If we stick together."

I flushed a bit thinking that a really cliché thing to think, but it didn't make it any less true and gave me a little hope that we would all make it out of this ok.

O0o0o0o

As we reached the top of yet another hill Zhjaeve stopped and looked around.

"We have been climbing for some time but I believe our destination is near. Ah there is the path Ammon Jerro spoke of, the one that winds like the tail of a great beast."

"Because that totally sounds like it ends somewhere pleasant." I said with a roll of my eyes. I then shook my head saying "Never mind let's move on."

As we made our way deeper into the mountains we soon enough of course came across a couple of massive earth elementals.

"And the fun begins." I stated as we dove in.

I dodged the fist of the first and drove my rapier in between a couple of rocks that would be the equivalent of a knee on a humanoid creature. The thing buckled and the volley arrows and charging dwarf didn't help it much on trying to keep its balance. The valley shook as it hit the ground. Khelgar smashed what I presume was its face in with his hammer and charged after the second without missing a beat. I smiled after the dwarf. I was glad he was on our side. With the force of a single blow he smashed apart the leg of the next one. The tremor that racked the valley this time was even larger, the sound of Khelgar's hammer echoed off the walls of the canyon.

"Well if it wasn't known before that we were here. It's known now." Sand said in that long drawl of sarcasm he is known for.

I chuckled, saying "True enough."

I gestured that we should move on. Not too much further down the path we came to a beautiful valley overflowing with life; a giant crystal, somewhat vaguely shaped like a heart, floating in the middle of it. I stopped and looked around somewhat puzzled and asked

"How does this work?"

"It must be the presence of the dragon spirit that makes this place possible." Zhjaeve replied "We should continue our search. Know that we are close."

I nodded and tentatively made my way into the valley. As we made our way through the valley Bishop sidled up next to me and said "We're being watched."

I gave a sigh. "I know."

My eyes flicked to the opposing cliffs overlooking the valley. Perched upon each was a young black dragon. The closer we got the crystal heart the more agitated they seemed to get. With that in mind I decided to give it a wide berth, making my way to the other side of the valley. I still kept a wary eye on them and the pool as well as we passed it. After getting jumped by those earth elementals earlier I wasn't about to trust anything in this valley.

"Er, lass?"

I turned to look at Khelgar.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?"

I looked to where he was pointing and saw that the pool underneath the crystal heart was bubbling.

"Blast it all." I swore exasperatedly and readied my blade, for as I spoke out of the pool shambled two enormous water elementals.

Once both of the water elementals had been taken care of I looked to the two dragons overlooking the valley, neither of them had moved. I took a step forward, away from the crystal heart and towards the other-side of the valley, still no movement. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and continued forward at a more casual pace. As we crested the hill on the other side of the valley there was a rumbling, the entire valley shook there was then a bright flash of light and a deep voice growled

"You **dare** to disturb me? Were I not chained to this deathless existence, I would scatter your shattered bodies to the winds for your trespass. Yet instead you roam unchecked within my remains, like parasites. What promises shall you make this time?"

I looked up to see the ghostly silhouette of a dragon hanging in the air before me. I gulped, this must be the one we were looking for. I took a step forward and announced

"I doubt it will do any good to say we mean you no harm but just in case, well, there it is. What we have come to see you for is to seek your council and advice."

"So said countless before you then they leave me here to rot after promising release. What is it your masters want now I wonder? How long will I be subjected to this torment?"

"Uh, masters? What masters?"

"The Illefarn of course." The dragon replied with contempt.

Still rather nervous I paused before saying "The Illefarn didn't send us; they're…"

"Lies!" The dragon interrupted "Your masters have left me here chained for centuries, millennia. Yet they continue to send their minions to ask my help and refuse to pay the price. I will show you what it means to be caged."

At that a wall of light appeared behind me, but before the others. I reached out and touched it. It was as solid as if it had been made of stone.

"Go now; send your hirelings back to the Illefarn to let them know of your fate and that of any others they send. I've lasted here for millennia. How long will you last mortal?"

The dragon then faded from sight. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan.

"Great, you all are hirelings and I'm a minion."

"I think we got bigger concerns than that, lass." Khelgar said in gruff voice.

"True enough." I said poking the wall yet again; it rippled as if made of water. "Ammon never mentioned anything like this."

"Perhaps the wyrm was in better sprits then." Sand said in long drawl.

I grinned, suppressing a laugh "I can't believe you just said that."

Sand just smirked while Zhjaeve said, completely ignoring the elf's statement "Or perhaps Jerro meant to send us to our doom."

"I don't think so. Ammon wants to defeat the King of Shadows just as much as we do."

"Shadow? What shadow?" the dragon's voice rumbled through the valley.

"The King of Shadows, what use to be the great guardian of Illefarn, has returned and we need to stop him."

The wall of light faded.

"While I hate the Illefarn it is but a pale flame compared to what I feel for the King of Shadows, I have not heard that cursed named for a lifetime."

I let out a sigh and felt rather than saw Bishop slide up next to me, taking my hand in his. I gave a smile and said "Well, it's good to see we're on the same page then. As for introductions I am Selene and you are?"

"I am Nolalothcaragasint; but I know the weakness of mortal minds and tongues, so you may settle with Nolaloth."

"Alright, now with that out of the way. We're here because we were told that you might know how to fix a Silver Sword of Gith."

"Told by whom?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked, knowing well enough that mentioning Ammon's name was probably folly.

"Was it the Illefarn?" the dragon pressed.

"It was not." I replied "The Illefarn are long dead."

"Long dead? And my hopes with them it would seem. I was promised new life by them and yet I am left here to waste away in this insignificant crack of the world. Even by the last who said he would helped me the who claimed to be of Illefarn, that Ammon Jerro. You know of him do you not? You mentioned his name."

"Yes. I know of him and it is true he deceived you. He has deceived many. It was all to destroy the King of Shadows and he now assists us."

"You know this man and I should trust you for what reason?"

I looked away for a moment and then back to the great wyrm and replied "I cannot prove my trustworthiness to you. I can only say that I am not him."

"A fair response, though no more convincing than a lie. Why don't we start with why you have come here?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and began "Well as I said I was told you know how to repair silver swords."

"Of course. Your weapon was broken by the King of Shadows, was it not?"

"That it was and I would be much obliged if you would help with it, if you can."

"Oh that I can, but for a price."

I bit my lip. I knew it was going to be something. I just hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

"And what would that be?"

"Kill me."

"You wish us to end your life?" Zhjaeve asked in a sorrowful, solemn voice.

"I tire of it all and have lost all hope at rescue from the void." The great wyrm answered.

"I will do as you ask. No one should be put through such a horrid experience."

"You are merciful, I thank you. To do so you must simply destroy my heart. It holds the last vestiges of my life within it. You should be aware however that though I wish it to be destroyed there are others that will try and stop you. It attracts beings of great power that feed off it as you have already noticed."

I nodded.

"Now, to repair the sword one must understand how the King of Shadows fights. Your adversary spreads its influence by corrupting its targets until they no longer resemble what they once were. Eventually, all one can see is the shadow. It grows long and distracts us from what casts it. But a shadow can never become more than a weak outline. It may stretch and grow fearsomely large, but always must it circle its master. Your blade is no different. If it is to be made whole again, you must look past the pale shadows its broken pieces cast and find the center from where the shadow emanates. If you do not there is no way in which the sword may be reformed."

"The scar, the scar on the earth in West Harbor where the blade was broken."

"Yes, it is where you must go mortal."

I gave an ironic sort of smile and replied "You make it sound so simple."

"It will be perilous" Zhjaeve began slowly "but I believe we can use the song portal from the Illefarn ruins to reach the guardian ruins on the outskirts of West Harbor."

"Well at least we have some sort of a plan now." I said biting my lip slightly.

"Yes, good luck and do not forget your promise, mortal." Nolaloth said as he faded from view again.

I turned to walk off and was pulled back slightly by something. Bishop was still holding my hand. I had kind of forgotten more or less. I looked at him curiously; he had that far off look in his eyes like he normally did when he was brooding about something. I felt my lips twitch up slightly at that thought; he would kill me if he knew. Instead of telling him this I lightly tugged on his arm and asked

"What are you thinking about?"

He was still looking at where Nolaloth had disappeared

"That senile old fossil called you merciful. Are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and replied "I can be; why do ask?"

"Mercy is a strange business. When you think about you think about what you can forgive. But the trick of it, the crux of the matter is what you cannot forgive."

He turned his amber eyes looking straight into mine in such a manner it was if he was piercing my soul. I didn't like it and almost shivered, almost took a step away. Sensing this he pulled me closer, his eyes still boring into mine and continued

"It bears thinking about. Don't you think? Showing mercy when you are a winner is icing on the cake, but what if you lost? You lie there blood gushing, darkness coming into swallow you, and all you see in your very last moments is that all you've fought for is ruined… Will you forgive the winner and his allies then?"

I looked away to the ground, stunned and lost for words, until I managed to say in a small, soft voice

"I simply don't know."

"Don't know, or are you too embarrassed to say it aloud? Come now, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're mortal just like the rest of us."

He turned my face toward him. He said nothing else just held it there for a moment and then let go saying

"Come on we have a lot to do."

He then walked off towards the dragon's heart. I looked after him wordlessly, unsure what to say or do. Then with a heavy heart I swallowed my pain and followed after.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the new chapter. I know it took a while but I get easily distracted. Anyway I think we're almost done, just a couple more chapters and it'll be on to the sequel.

**Chapter 14 **

"It's so quiet," I said softly, as we once again stepped upon the grounds of the ruined city of Arvahn. "Peaceful almost. It's funny to think that last time we were here it was entrenched in battle." A slight smile quirking my mouth at the thought of it.

"Yea, it's too bad. I could use a good brawl." Khelgar said in an all but depressed sort of voice.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Come on; let's make our way to the song portal."

0o0o0o0

As we arrived at the portal Zhjaeve said in that ever solemn voice of hers "Know that I can open the portal to the ruins of the guardian near your birth village, but it will place us deep within the lands claimed by the King of Shadows and that any creature within these lands will slowly have the life drawn out of then until nothing remains. We must be swift. Are sure you are ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"So let it be." And turned chanting the same strange song she did last time.

As the portal was opening Bishop stepped over and took up my hand. I looked up at him. He had been distant and brooding, even for him, after the last battle with the twin black dragons.

I pulled him close and his eyes met mine; just as he was about to say something however Zhjaeve said "It has been done."

I looked to her to see the portal glowing a soft iridescent swirl and Bishop let go of my hand whilst stepping back to take his place in formation once more. I turned around to him and he avoided my gaze. I bit my lip and looked away moving toward Zhjaeve and the portal.

0o0o0o0

I looked about as we arrived at the ruins on the outskirts of West Harbor thinking it would have actually been more helpful for us to have been diverted this time as well; seeing as we were wanting to be in West Harbor this time rather than where the portal is actually designated to take you.

Zhjaeve was looking around similarly and said in a puzzled tone. "We are here but I do not feel the presence of the king of shadows as I thought."

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked "Any idea why?"

Before she could respond Khelgar interjected "If I were to hazard a guess, it would be the ruins over our heads."

I couldn't help but smile at this simple explanation. I had been on a completely different train of thought thinking of spells, enchantments, etc. my mind going into typical overload and he sums it up with one rather succinct sentence. I had to admit I loved the dwarf. I shook my head and moved to the door, pushing it open I said to the others.

"Onward?"

Zhjaeve nodded saying "The hunger of the claimed lands will be great once we leave this place. Be prepared."

Bishop rolled his eyes saying "This has got to be one of our worst ideas yet."

I gave a slight shrug and said "Perhaps but it needs to be done and the sooner we get it done it the sooner this will all be over."

"I gotta admire your dedication, lass." Khelgar said in a gruff voice.

I threw him an almost bashful smile and replied "It's not so hard when you have something to fight towards and someone to fight for."

I then made my way out into the swamp before anyone could say anything more.

0o0o0o0

As we made our way through the swamp Sand complained endlessly about the mud and the muck, about how damp it was and about a million other things. Funnily enough these were the things I was actually grateful for. They were they only things that remained of what was once my home. Everything else had changed. The lizardmen were gone, the animals, even the insects. It was also cold not the usual warm sometimes unbearably humid climate that had stayed with us year round. I gave a shiver and continued to ignore him.

I stopped as we came to what use to be my house and gave a sigh. It was more of an exasperated sigh then a forlorn one. I was just so tired of it all, tired of the grief, of the frustration, of the sorrow piled upon sorrow. I wanted it all to end and I would see that it would.

Sand pulled himself out of a bush and stepping up next to me said "You alright, Selene?"

I nodded saying "Yea, fine. Let's just get this over with."

I looked to Zhjaeve. She nodded saying "We must go where the blade was shattered, the land will be marked and it is there where we can remake the blade. It will also give the blade a taste of our enemy being made so far into the claimed lands and once Gith's blade has a taste of a foe it never rests until it lies dead before its master."

"Sounds like my kind of blade." Bishop said as he stepped out of the swamp carrying two large logs.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded toward the bridge. "Bridge is out and I doubt you want to swim in that."

I looked over to see he was right; the bridge had sunk into the now corrupted river.

"That's a very good plan." I said "Everyone else look for more logs."

All agreed and did so while Bishop lashed the two logs we already had together. I had noticed that the tree I had once played in behind the house was no longer there so I decided to check if it was usable. Once I had gotten to the tree I bent down and began to examine it. I gave somewhere between a grumble and a sigh as I realized that it was not usable.

"You've returned!"

I spun around unsheathing my blades as I did so to see the Mossfield boys, two of them anyway, Webb and Ward. I lowered my weapons a fraction of an inch before bringing them back up and asking "What are you doing here? Wait scratch that. You can't be here. Everyone was already dead the last time I was here."

Ward looked to Webb with an insidious smile stretching across his face. "You here that, Webb? We can't be here. We must already be dead." he said imitating my voice perfectly.

Webb smiled just the same and replied "Is that so, Ward? Well, if the Shard-Bearer says it, it must be true. You are clever Shard-Bearer, too clever."

I then looked upon in horror as the two Mossfield brothers then began to grow and distort themselves, their skin tearing and crumbling like autumn leaves as they transformed into their true selves.

They dove at me and I dodged them both slicing the second one across the back and spinning about and finishing it with my other blade. It let out an ungodly scream as the magic blade pierced its shadow flesh and it faded away to nothingness. I turned looking for the other one only to see it too fading away. I then saw Bishop standing nearby and he outright glared at me. I had never seen him look so furious.

"By the hells, woman! Can't I leave you alone for five minutes without someone or something trying kill you?! Or someone trying to steal you away from me?!"

I just smiled at him and began to laugh. He just continued to glare and I couldn't help but continue to do so as I put my blades away and made my way towards him.

As I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his collar I felt him veritably growl. I giggled at this and he asked

"What is so damn funny?"

"You." I replied, kissing his collar again.

He attempted to push me away but I held on.

"We need to go, Selene."

"We will but let me tell you something first. I know we have hinted at it and also even said a few furtive 'I love you's' to each other but I want to tell you loud and clear. You mean the world to me and no one is going to take me away from you, not even death himself. I'm just that stubborn." I swatted his behind and added "Come now the others will be waiting."

"There you are." Sand said in that typical abrasive and all but belittling voice of his. I rolled my eyes as he continued "While the two of you were off to doing gods know what, we found a few more of the logs you were looking for."

Ignoring his taunt I replied "Great; well, let's put them together then."

Once we lashed the logs together and pulled and pushed them into the river we made our way across and it wasn't too long after that I heard a soft familiar voice.

"You aren't like the others. You aren't hollow like they are."

I looked around to see Bevil's little brother, Danan, just standing there like it was nothing in this dead village. After my encounter with the Mossfield boys I was more than a little wary of him. I took a step back and asked

"What do you mean by hollow?"

The boy looked and didn't answer asking "You aren't going to try and take me away like them are you?"

I frowned at him curious to how much he really knew what was going on around him. I answered his question however and replied "Where do you think I'm going to take you?"

"I don't know!" he cried, clasping his hands about his head "Men, men like ghosts keep coming to try and take me away!"

He whimpered slightly and despite my better judgment I felt bad for him. I lowered my blades but did not lessen my grip on them.

"Who are these hollow men you speak of?"

He looked around somewhat nervously and said "They're not like you. You can see right through them. They look like normal people but they make me feel strange. I don't like them; that's why I run when they come."

I looked at him pityingly as he shifted from one foot to the other making it all the more obvious he was no less 'hollow' then they were. He was dead and he didn't even know it. I wondered what the others wanted with him and I hoped it wasn't what I was thinking. I looked to the others and they all looked about as wary as I suspect I did. I turned back to Danan and said

"Tell me what happened here."

"I… I don't know I just woke up one day and everyone was gone. I tried to look, really I did, but they were all gone even my ma. They wanted to take me. I could feel it when I woke up – like someone trying to grab me by the collar but I wouldn't let them." He took a step forward saying tearfully "I just need to find my ma, please."

I looked at the poor lost soul of my childhood friend's little brother and said "Danan your mother isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked "Where did she go?"

His eyes grew wide and he turned and fled. I looked over my shoulder to see three of Danan's 'hollow men'. In truth they were beings from the shadow plane taking on the shape of the villagers. Of all people Amie walked forward. I couldn't help but smile for it was hilarious. Misinterpreting my smile she smiled back.

"Greetings Selene or should I call you Shard-Bearer?"

"And greetings to you as well, Amie." I replied just a tiny bit sarcastically.

"Selene who is this?" asked Sand suspiciously.

"I've told you about Amie haven't I, Sand? My best friend from when I was a child. The one I saw die when the githyanki invaded West Harbor."

The smile slid off of 'Amie's' face.

I chuckled saying "You guys really aren't good at this."

"That's alright Shard-Bearer. We'll just have to do this the heard is all." she said smiling again her mouth splitting up to her ears as shadowy teeth began to appear and skin fell off in flakes. Her eyes were the only thing that stayed the same, not the look of them but the look in them. It was an insatiable hunger, a look that pierced right through the soul and as terrifying as it was it was also sad. It was sad that these creatures hungered for life so much that they refuse to move on. Instead sneaking their way back to the material plane and sucking the life out of any living creature they can to just get a taste of the life they once had. I dodged as 'she' attacked me and brought my sword around and sliced through its shadow flesh. It shrieked and I spun about to finish it off when it spoke again in Amie's voice.

"Please don't!" I hesitated. It's not something I'm proud of but I did. It then continued on in a rush. "It really is me. You've brought me back to my senses. I'm sorry…"

I then interrupted it saying "Stop using her voice. You can't be her. She was dead long before this place was claimed by shadow."

"You know people can be brought back from death."

I glared at it and swung my blade down shattering its incorporeal form.

As it dissipated I saw the others finishing off the other two. I looked around again for Danan and saw him not too far away talking another shadow in the form of his mother. I sighed.

"Ma?" Danan asked.

"Yes, Danan, now come, we must get out of here!" The shadow imposter replied.

Danan looked at here suspiciously and asked "What's wrong with you ma? Are you sick?"

"Of course not. Now come!" The shadow insisted.

Danan looked uncertain but took a step forward. I went and stepped in between them saying

"Leave the boy, shadow. You're going to have to deal with me regardless."

The shadow sneered and Danan asked again timidly "Ma? What's going on?'

"This is not your mother, Danan. I'm sorry." I said, adding the last part softly.

The shadow grinned fully ignoring the boy now and said "Very well. Let us settle this, Shard-Bearer."

Once the shadow of Retta Starling had been dealt with I turned to the ghost of a boy. He looked up at me and simply said "That wasn't my ma."

"No." I replied. "No, it wasn't."

"Where is she? And what will I do now?"

I had no idea what to tell him and I just looked at him, speechless.

"Know that it is your will that binds you here, young one." Zhjaeve said calmly. "Focus it on letting go of your attachments to this place, just let go, and you will be free."

I looked at her and gave her a smile.

The boy's eyes became heavy and he yawned greatly. Lying down upon the ground he murmured something inarticulate and his ghostly form began to fade away.

"Thank you." I said walking up to her.

"Of course, kalach-cha. It is my will to assist."

I chuckled at this. Bishop walked up to me and asked somewhat softly "Are you alright?"

I smiled lovingly at him and replied "I will be."

This seemed to compound his concerns rather than alleviate them and my smile widened. I chuckled again and rubbing the back of my neck said.

"I will admit that seeing everyone like this is not pleasant and I may have difficulty sleeping tonight but I will be fine. I know I will." I got closer and whispered "I have you after all and you always cheer me up."

I smirked at him and he just looked at me with such a tender expression that I felt myself blushing.

He gave that oh so familiar wicked grin on his and cupped my cheek saying "You're cute when you blush. Come on now; let's go get this magic sword of yours so you can save the world."

I smiled "Right." I then turned to make my way to the scar when I felt something smack my butt. I turned around to see Bishop smirking.

"What are you looking at? Get going."

I gave him somewhat of a mock glare and then turned and walked off shaking my head a smile on my face.

O0o0o0o

As Zhjaeve and I sat upon the scarred she began to speak. She started out talking out letting her voice be a guide reforging the blade and as she went on her voice sort of became white noise and I couldn't really distinguish the words anymore. I felt sort ethereal as if I was both myself and not myself and I felt something tugging at me. It was cool yet warm at the same time it was hard to explain. I reached out to it tentatively at first. It pinged is the best way I could describe it. The ringing continued softly for what seemed like some time and I couldn't help but smile. It felt right. I reached out again and it resounded louder this time. I felt my smile widen and a warmth blossom in my chest and I grasped what was calling me. This time the sound was as loud as a church bell and Zhjaeve voice came back to the fore front of my mind.

"Well done, Kalach-Cha."

As I opened my eyes I saw the sword of Gith fully formed in my hand. I was surprised at how light it was. It was if I wasn't holding anything at all but it was merely a part of my being, an extension of my arm.

"I hope that damned sword is worth all the quibbling that taken place over it. It doesn't look like much." Bishop grunted.

I looked down. It seemed to not be complete more a collection of shards swirling about; constantly shifted and changing, yet when I touched it it was as solid as any blade. I smirked and swung it around a bit. "Looks can be deceiving. I think it just might be what we need."

Bishop shook his head smiling just a bit and said. "One magic sword and a girl with a shard inher chest against the shadows. Bards live for these kinds of conflicts."

I looked to him, eyes glinting mischievously. But before I could respond Zhjaeve interjected, saying "Do not let mere appearances fool you. The blade is a powerful for of magic and you are the only one who is able to wield it, for you are its heart."

She almost sounded as if she was trying to reassure me, which was surprising for she did not normally do such things she just stated things as she believed them to be true and wasn't so much for morale purposes but as if she were trying to win an argument.

"So you're saying the thing is useless without Selene. That is just wonderful." Bishop said in the most bitter of voices, drawing me from my thoughts.

I looked around the others. While there was somewhat of a steely resolve in Zhjaeve's eyes that I had never seen before the others did not seem to share her views. Khelgar looked concerned and somewhat flustered, Sand looked fidgety and nervous whereas Bishop just looked plain pissed off. I thought it might be best to say something, anything that might reassure them when there was an explosion behind me and priorities got shifted.

"Glad to be home, shard-bearer?" a shadowy slither of voice said out of the fire. As it stepped out of the flames what use to be his eyes flitted to the Sword of Gith. "Is that the famed blade? It does not seem up to its reputation, nor does its wielder."

Zhjaeve stepped forward and said in an unusually vicious voice. "You and your master will know the blade's worth when it is tested on your hide, thrall of shadows."

The shadow reaver laughed darkly. "My master does not fear a poorly forged blade OR a poorly forged hero."

"Always with the put-downs." I said causally. "It's really starting to hurt my feelings."

"Mock me not, shard-bearer." The reaver hissed.

"Oh, I'm not it truly does hurt my feelings. Anymore and I'm going to start thinking you don't like."

Sand and Bishop looked at each other at a loss for words. Khelgar however spoke up saying "That's right, lass, give 'em what for!"

I just shook my head smiling and asked "You wouldn't like a demonstration would you? You might think differently afterwards."

If the thing could still sneer I feel like it would be doing so now. It raised a hand summoned what seemed like half a dozen more shadows to serve him.

"I thought that I'd invite some friends to help out. I hope you recognize them. They use to live here in West Harbor. It would be a shame for you to go and hurt **their **feelings."

"Ha! I see your master let you keep your sense of humor." I laughed reading my blade.

"Keep him busy while I recite the true names." Zhjaeve murmured softly.

I nodded feeling a lot less nervous about this then I should have for some reason. As we battled the shadow reaver and his minions I seemed to flow about the battle field. I dodged every blow and when I struck, I struck true. I completely severed the head of a fire elemental and as it faded back to the plane of fire I spun around slashed through the shadow creeping up on me and while it too faded back to the plane of its existence Zhjaeves voice reached a crescendo I struck the shadow reaver through what would have been his heart. The flames died around his body and his eyes while my newly acquired blade seemed to flash brighter if only for an instant. It seemed to delight in the kill, if weapons can be delighted that is. I suppose it was right what was said about Swords of Gith never resting until their foe lies dead once given a taste. I then turned to the others and said

"Let's get out of here shall we? It can't be good for the health."

The others had no comments, no other except Khelgar that is.

"That was bloody brilliant, lass."

Sand and Bishop seemed to be in a sort of stunned silence; whereas Zhjaeve seemed almost smug, if such a thing were possible, as we all made our way back to the portal.


End file.
